It's you
by jj87
Summary: After a disastrous date Andy bumps into JD who's also had a disastrous date and the two hit it off, as they grow closer all is not as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**So as my other two stories Matter of seconds and Can I let him in are coming to an end I can finally post this and get some feed back before I continue.**

Andy scoffed as she stormed out of the restaurant pulling her coat closer as she hurried down the street "what an ass," she muttered to herself as she crossed the street.

Getting to a nearby bench she dropped onto it with a sigh, watching people and cars pass by for a few minutes she pulled out her phone and looked down on it. Shaking her head she pressed two and played with her bag strap as it rang "hey," she drawled as soon as it was answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date with homicide?" they asked.

Andy sighed "don't say I told you so Deano….come pick me up?" she asked.

Dean chuckled "I told you to stay away from him, what did he do?"

Andy opened her mouth to explained but remembered who she was talking to "nothing, can you come pick me up?"

"Sure, not like I have a job or anything," Dean replied "where are you?" he asked.

Andy looked around "I'm across the street from that diner Charlie's," she said.

"Alright but only because you're my sister," Dean replied "but I'm in the middle of something here go wait in the diner, I'll be about half an hour."

"Thank you," Andy replied "I'll see you soon, bye," she said and hung up.

Settling back into the bench she looked around and started to think about her date, she looked up when a woman stormed by her with a guy hurrying behind her.

"What's your problem?" he yelled when he caught up to her.

The girl scoffed and turned back to him "really?" she yelled "you made me feel like a cheap tart!"

The guy rolled his eyes "not very hard to do when you're sleeping with half the guys in the warehouse and wearing such short dresses all the time!"

The girl scoffed again and waved a taxi in "you're an asshole I can't believe I agreed to out with you, my sister warned me to stay away from you I shoulda listened to her!" she yelled and climbed into the taxi.

The guys stood shaking his head watching the taxi drive away. Andy sat watching and couldn't help but laugh, the guy looked over at her "something funny?" he asked taking a step closer to her.

"Yeah," Andy nodded "you guys are all the same."

"Meaning?" he asked taking another step to her.

"Meaning," she said and looked up at him "you're all assholes just looking for one thing."

The guy scoffed and dropped down beside her "and you women know what you want?"

"Uh yeah," Andy nodded.

He chuckled "you're all nuts."

Andy giggled "you drive us to it."

He sat back into the bench and looked her up and down "so what has you sitting here all bitter and beautiful?" he asked.

Andy blushed and looked down "same as your date," she said and looked over at him "my date was an asshole."

He chuckled "what did he do?"

Andy scoffed "put his hand up my dress and suggest we go back to his place and that is me cleaning it up a lot-we hadn't even ordered yet."

He chuckled again "maybe that's his line."

"No, that explains why he's still single," Andy replied.

He stood up and shook his head "well since we're both dateless and it's still early you wanna grab a coffee?" he asked nodding to the diner.

Andy smiled "that depends…you gonna make me feel cheap too?"

He chuckled lightly "nah…your dress is too long-and I promise I wont put my hand up there."

Andy stood up "well then how can I say no," she said and walked by him.

"I'm JD by the way!" he called after her.

"Andy!" she called back and pushed the door in.

JD followed her and sat across from her "so Andy what do you do?"

Andy looked up from her menu she didn't know why but she felt uneasy telling people she was a cop-especially people she had just met "oh nothing as exciting as a nine to five job, you?"

"Nothing fancy," he replied "forklift driver at a warehouse downtown," he said and ordered their coffees.

…

They fell into conversation and after a while fell into silence JD noticed she kept glancing at her phone "somewhere you need to be?" he asked.

Andy looked over at him and smiled quickly "sorry, my brother was supposed to be here for me ten minutes ago."

JD nodded "just you and him?"

Andy nodded "and my dad…you?"

"Just me and my sister," he replied.

Andy nodded "you live around here?"

"Yeah, that run down apartment block beside the bus station you?" he asked.

"Spidina," Andy replied "I live with my best friend Traci and her little boy."

"Do you have any kids?" he asked curiously.

"No just Leo and my niece Katie, she's six months old and so cute," she giggled "what about you?"

"Nah, just my niece and two nephews….you working tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yep," Andy nodded "midday to midnight…why?" she asked.

"Well I'm enjoying the company felt like doing it again sometime," he said reaching over and picking up her phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

JD placed her phone back beside her "storing my number if you feel like meeting me for coffee after your shift tomorrow."

Andy looked out and saw Dean pull up and stood up "my brother's here I better go," she said and picked up her phone "thanks for the coffee way better than my date," she giggled and walked towards the door "I'll call you if I change my mind!" she called back.

JD chuckled "look forward to seeing you again Andy!" he called and watched her climb into the car.

"Who's the guy?" Dean asked looking in at him.

Andy looked back at him as she closed the door and smiled there was just something about this guy "a new friend," she said and pulled on her belt.

* * *

When they pulled up at Andy's she kissed him on the cheek and climbed out "Thanks Deano I owe you big!" she called as she walked up her drive.

"Hey And!" he called after her "you never did tell me what homicide did."

Andy shook her head she was hoping he'd forget about that "put his hand up my dress and suggested we go do stuff."

"What!" Dean yelled horrified.

Andy chuckled and turned back to him" I am the older sister her Deano, I dealt with it leave it be, night!" she called and let herself in.

Dean shook his head "leave it be my ass," he muttered and pulled away.

Inside Traci frowned and looked up from the tv as the front door opened and closed "you're home early," she said as Andy stuck her head in the door.

"Ugh," Andy groaned and threw her shoes on the floor and dropped down beside her "he was a creepy ass."

"I told you to stay away from him," Traci chuckled "I told you what that guy from his old station told me about him…what did he do?" she asked.

Andy shook her head "I know you did but he was so sweet and nice and said all the right things," she said and reached for the wine glass on the table "then he goes and sticks his hand up my dress."

"No way!" Traci shrieked "what did you do?" she laughed.

Andy tilted her head to the side "let's just say he won't be walking properly for a few days," she giggled.

"Nice," Traci nodded "hang on," she said thinking of something "you text me almost two hours ago about the restaurant what have you been doing since?"

Andy smiled as she thought about JD "nothing much," she said and stood up "just had a coffee while I waited for Deano."

Traci followed her as she walked to the stairs "you weren't alone were you?" she asked grinning at her.

Andy turned around halfway up the stairs her smile widening "maybe I was maybe I wasn't…night Trac," she said and walked up the rest and into her room.

A few minutes later as she suspected there was a knock on her door "come in," she chuckled.

Traci slipped in and closed the door behind her "who'd you meet?" she asked dropping onto the bed beside her.

Andy smiled and turned to face her "alright…I met a guy."

"I knew it!" Traci squealed

Andy chuckled "he was actually arguing with his own date before she took off in a taxi."

"From one ass to another, nice Andy," Traci said rolling her eyes.

"That's the thing," Andy said going off into a daze "he wasn't like that with me, he was so nice and funny and so so hot," she giggled.

Traci rolled her eyes again she knew how Andy could get when it came to guys "so does this mr hottie have a name?" she asked.

Andy nodded "JD-he works in a warehouse and lives nearby."

"Are you going to see him again?" Traci asked.

Andy shrugged "he asked me to meet him for coffee after shift tomorrow."

Traci sighed "so you have his number?"

Andy nodded "he stuck it into my phone before I left."

Traci stood up "okay," she said and walked to the door "it's really good to see you smile like that again…but please be careful with this one," she said and pulled the door open.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Andy asked.

Traci stopped just outside the door "you know what it means…night," she said and closed the door after her.

…..

Andy sat on the bed confused she had no idea what Traci meant by that comment and she knew she couldn't get any sleep unless she asked her out straight. Climbing off her bed she walked out of her room and down the hall to Traci's "Trac," she whispered loudly and tapped on the door.

"Yeah?" she called back "you can come in I'm dressed."

Andy came into the room and walked to the bed "I'm sorry I know I should leave it but I can't until I know what you meant, I mean it's just coffee what's the big deal? I haven't even decided if I was going yet."

Traci sighed and sat on the bed "Andy don't take this the wrong way," she said choosing her words carefully "when you meet a guy you tend to jump in without thinking."

"I do not" Andy scoffed.

Traci shook her head "you do so-do you remember Mark?" she asked "that was a total disaster."

"Well I didn't know he had another girlfriend did I!" Andy snapped.

"Not the point," Traci said "two months after meeting him you were all but ready to move in with him."

"Traci," Andy sighed "I wasn't going to move in I just liked staying there."

"Andy if that girl hadn't tracked you down you'd still be with him letting him make a fool out of you-you even told Gail she was jealous when she told you she saw him at a club all over her…I don't want that to happen with this guy," she said and climbed into her bed "just be careful."

Andy sighed and stood up "I know I haven't the best track record with guys but there is something about this guy Trac."

"Well take it slow and find out," Traci replied.

Andy walked to the door "night Trac," she said and slipped out and went back to her own room.

After getting ready for bed she lay back against her pillow and looked over at her phone and sighed and lay down. Rolling on her side she looked at the phone again, sitting up she picked it up and pulled up his number, looking down on it for a second she rolled her eyes and went into messages **why do you wanna see me again? **She asked and sent it.

* * *

JD lay on his bed and chuckled at the text, he sent a reply **Andy I'll assume? I don't know it might have something to do with how hot you are…just kidding, I had fun wanted to do it again, so is that a yes?'** he sent it and sat back waiting on a reply.

Andy chuckled and replied **why? Do you hand out your number to any girl that looks at you? **She giggled and sent it.

JD chuckled and replied **no you're the first girl to get it, so?**

Andy bit on her lip "just coffee right?" she asked herself and sent a reply **yes, same diner after midnight.**

JD smiled at her reply as he replied there was a knock at his door. Walking to it he pulled it open, seeing who was on the other side he walked back into the kitchen "Boyd?" he asked as soon as the door closed.

"We nearly have enough to move on Brennan, all we need to know is where he is keeping the money…do you think you can find that out in the next twenty-four hours Sammy?" he asked.

Sam nodded "I can…no more JD?" he asked.

Boyd nodded and walked back to the door "back to fifteen back to Swarek…I'll be in touch," he said and slipped out the door.

Sam walked back to his bed and picked up his phone sighing as it flashed delivered to Andy, he sighed again and threw it down the one girl he meets that he can actually stand to be around and he's already lied to her.

Climbing into his bed he sighed again from what he's seen from her so far she seems to be the type of girl he'd go for. She was smart funny didn't judge and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and the one thing that stood out to him most was her smile-she really was beautiful.

Sighing for the final time he rolled on his side and closed his eyes, he really wanted something to happen with her he was tired of moving around being someone else and most of all he was tired of being alone. He decided he was gonna bring Brennan down, get back to fifteen and tell her the truth, he just hoped she understood.

….

The next morning he rolled out of bed and went straight for a shower with Andy on his mind, should he tell her and blow it or should he just wait and see if it goes anywhere first?

After his shower he took a look around his crappy apartment before slipping out and headed off to work.

Arriving at the warehouse he walked over to two guys sitting on a nearby table "Jimmy, Dan," he nodded and sat beside them "you two sleep here?" he chuckled.

Jimmy chuckled "if you did some work instead of chasing tail all the time JD you'd know we had the night shift."

"And just as well too," Dan said "cops came by an hour ago."

"Cops?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah, came by looking for the boss," Jimmy said.

"We told them he wasn't here and they left saying they'd call back," Dan said.

Sam nodded and pushed himself off the table "better go make sure they don't find anything when they do," he said and started to walk across the floor.

"Good man JD!" Jimmy called after him "never even thought about that!"

Sam chuckled and turned back to them "I'm not just a pretty face you know…go home and get some sleep!" he called on his way up the stairs. He liked Jimmy and Dan they had to be the only two not involved with Brennan's dodgy dealing although he did think they knew about it and just pretended they didn't-he'd already told Boyd they weren't to be touched.

A few minutes later he was too busy rummaging through papers on the desk that he missed Jamie Brennan leaning against the door watching him "looking for something JD?" he asked.

Sam closed his eyes for a second he'd just come across a bank account in the name of the daughter Brennan had lost last year. "No boss," he said and turned to face him "cops were snooping around earlier I just wanted to make sure there was nothing out for when they came back."

Jamie nodded "thanks, but why don't you let me worry about that," he said walking to the desk "an order just came in I need you to sort."

Sam nodded and walked to the door "sure thing boss," he said and slipped by him, sort an order meant lift it off the truck and take out the drugs before it was moved on. As he made his way down to the forklift he sent Boyd a message **cops from 15 here snooping around the warehouse, make sure they don't come back **Why would Frank send cops over here when he knew he was undercover here? Shaking his head he deleted the message and climbed up to the forklift.

Later that day he stopped for lunch and decided to head to his favourite deli not far away. When he arrived there he spotted a cruiser parked up outside, looking at the number he chuckled it was none other than his best friend Oliver Shaw who just so happened to love this place as much as he did.

Walking inside he spotted him right away with another officer, walking by them he stopped at the counter and listened to some of their conversation.

"Diaz will you just stop," Oliver groaned.

"But it would mean a lot to Andy and Traci if you came," Diaz replied.

Oliver sighed "Diaz they're a year as Detectives they're not leaving you'll just have to party without me."

"But I know it would mean a lot to Andy you were her training officer you should be there," Diaz said.

Oliver sighed and rubbed his head "fine if it gets you to shu…" he trailed off as Sam grinned back at him and winked "to shut up I'll go," he said smiling quickly at Sam.

Sam walked out with his lunch Andy and Traci?" he said to himself…has to be a coincidence. As he crossed the street a gray car went by him with who he swore was Andy in the passenger seat, shaking his head he sighed "get it together man," he said and walked back into the warehouse, she seemed to be everywhere he went.

* * *

Andy and Traci walked into the station to start their shift "oh, before I forget," Traci said "is it okay it okay if Jerry stays over tonight?"

"Sure, no problem you know you don't have to ask Trac it's your house too," Andy replied.

"I know," Traci said as they dumped their bags in their lockers "I still like to ask though."

"It's fine, I have no problem with Jerry staying over he is your boyfriend after all…tell you what," Andy said as they walked to the D's office "since Dex has Leo tonight I'm gonna give you the house to yourself."

"Andy you don't have to do that," Traci said as they checked their messages "where are you gonna sleep the backyard?" she chuckled.

"No," Andy giggled "I'll crash at Chris and Dov's."

"You don't have to do that Andy we won't be home till after midnight anyway," Traci said as they walked towards the parade room.

"So?" Andy asked "night time is when you can have the most fun," she giggled.

Frank walked in clearly in bad mood "alright settle down!" he boomed "we had a near hit and miss with an undercover operation this morning, this case is not only important to guns and gangs but to us too so stay away from Jamie Brennan's warehouse and anything related to him this case will be wrapped up soon. Assignments are on the board, Diaz and Price you'll be helping Detectives McNally and Nash today…McNally I need to see you!" he called on his way out the door.

"Dude what have you done now?" Dov asked from behind her.

"Nothing," Andy said and stood up "I'll meet you at the office," she said to Traci and hurried off to Frank's office. Knocking at the door she walked in "you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Andy have a seat," he said in a better mood.

Andy walked in and sat down "am I in trouble?" she asked.

"No," he chuckled.

"Oh okay…is it about a case?" she asked wondering what else he could want her for.

Frank looked over at her "two weeks from now you'll have your own partner so you'll no longer have to share Jerry with Nash," he chuckled.

"Yes," Andy giggled "it's about time…they've finally sent us someone to replace Cruz?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Frank said and pulled out a file "he started off here with me Jerry and Ollie-we're still actually very good friends... He's from fifteen but hasn't been here for about three years."

"So what happened to him then?" Andy asked

"He got the calling for undercover," he chuckled and handed her his file "best in town…read over him I know him he'll just want to dive back in as soon as he gets back."

Andy nodded and stood up "I will and thanks Frank," she said and slipped out the door.

…..

Andy opted to be on her own for break instead of her usual with Traci and Jerry, she sat away from everyone with her new partners file and opened it "Sam Swarek," she said out loud "no picture," she said looking to the corner where your picture was normally stapled. Shrugging she moved on and scanned the pages taking in as much she could.

"Colourful file," she said when she was done he had done a lot this Swarek guy-plenty of undercovers too-she kinda admired him even though she hadn't met him yet "at least I know he'll have my back," she said as she placed his file in her desk drawer.

"Andy!" Traci called from the door "lets go we got a body!" she called.

"Great," Andy sighed and stood up "not even halfway through the day yet," she said and walked out towards her car.

When they arrived at the scene she groaned "another girl same mo," she said as she and Traci examined the body.

"Yeah," Traci nodded "look, the ties on her hands have been snipped too," she said pointing to it.

Andy looked down at the girls hands "this is the fourth body like this in two weeks…you think we have a serial killer on our hands?"

"I think it's a college kid bored on the weekends," Jerry said joining them "Emily waters, nineteen, second year student over at Kempton," he said handing Andy an Id.

Andy sighed "another one from Kempton, I'll go to her dorm and speak to her room mate, meet you back at the station!" she called as she walked back to her car.

Traci frowned looking at something they hadn't seen on the girls before "look at that Jerry," she said moving closer "is that a bite mark?" she asked.

Jerry moved closer "it looks like one-could have been her boyfriend before she went missing."

Traci nodded "I'll call Andy and ask her to ask about a boyfriend," she said and walked away with her phone.

Andy pulled in and answered her phone "Trac?"

"Hey, we found a bite mark on the back of her shoulder could you ask her room mate had she a boyfriend or any recent dates?" she asked

"Sure," Andy replied "I'll call you with what I got," she said and hung up.

As she climbed out a beat up car went by her, she shook her head when the driver looked like JD. Looking back at it again she scoffed "like he'd just drive by me," she chuckled and made her way inside she was starting to get nervous about tonight "it's not a date," she said to herself.

* * *

Midnight had finally come and Andy practically ran out of the station "need a lift Andy?" Jerry called after her.

"No thanks Jerry got somewhere I need to be!" she called and disappeared out the door.

Sam chuckled as she dropped down beside him "rough day?" he asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," she replied and pulled off her coat "how was your day?"

"Same old…you hungry?" he asked.

"Starved," Andy said and picked up the menu "I got lost in a file on break so I barely ate anything."

"What kinda file?" Sam asked curiously.

Andy looked over at him "never mind…I don't like to talk about work when I'm not there," she said and looked down at her menu again.

"Okay," he said slowly wondering why she was being so secretive about her job "you working on Saturday night?" he asked.

Andy ordered her food and looked over at him "finish at four why?" she asked.

"I was thinking about asking you out on a real date," he replied.

Andy nodded and placed her menu down "how about we just stick to coffee for now," she said.

"Okay," he said again slowly.

Andy saw the disappointed look on his face and leaned forward "it's me JD I'm not that long out of a relationship I'm not ready to get back out there yet."

Sam nodded "I understand," he said "no problem."

Andy sighed "I was with him for three years we were two months away from getting married then he went and cheated on me….so did the next guy I met after him," she muttered.

Sam placed his hand on top of her "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Andy smiled quickly "it's fine I'm over it-over them both, but I have learned a lesson," she chuckled.

"And what lesson would that be?" he asked.

"Never trust a guy-no matter what he says," she chuckled "that idiot last night was the first date I'd been on in eight months."

"Wow," Sam said "really?" he asked "you?" he asked when she nodded again.

"Yes, what's so hard to believe about that?" Andy asked.

"I find it hard to believe that a gorgeous woman like you hasn't been on a date is eight months, you must have guys queuing up around the block to ask you out," he said.

Andy blushed and looked down "all morons," she said and looked up at him "present company excluded."

Sam chuckled "right moving on, if you don't wanna go on a date how about coffee here again Saturday?"

Andy nodded "okay, deal-but we're not meeting this late," she added.

Sam nodded "say six?"

Andy nodded "six it is," she said and smiled up at the waitress as her food was placed down.

"Wanna go for a walk or something after this?" he asked.

Andy looked over at him "you wanna go for a walk at almost one am?"

"Well what do you suggest we do?" he chuckled.

"Uh go home," she giggled "you have work in the morning and I have another long shift."

Sam nodded "alright I'll walk you home then that'll count as a walk."

Andy giggled "how do you know I didn't drive here?"

"Because I saw you walk around the corner," he chuckled.

Andy giggled "fine, you can walk me home-although I'm not going home, I'm staying with my mates tonight."

"Still counts as walking you home," he smiled and went back to his food.

….

When they were finished and Andy protested about paying for her own food before they finally hit the streets. "Next time coffee is on me," she said and pulled her coat closer to her.

"You cold?" he asked as she shivered.

"Yeah but I'll be there in a minute," she replied as they turned the corner.

"Here," Sam said shrugging off his coat and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she smiled and held onto it "what are you gonna do for the rest of the night?"

"Go home and fall into my bed-you?" he asked.

"Probably sit up half the night playing death domain with my mates," she giggled.

"Wouldn't have pegged you as a console girl," he chuckled.

Andy chuckled and stopped outside their door "there's a lot of things you don't know about me…actually you don't know anything about me," she said and chuckled again.

"Well," Sam said pulling her closer by his coat "hopefully time will change that," he said slowly slipping it off her shoulders "need my keys," he said when she stared back at him.

"Oh, right," Andy nodded for a minute there she thought he was gonna kiss her "well night then and thanks for the food," she said walking up the front steps.

"Hey Andy!" he called just as she got to the top.

"Hm?" she asked turning back to him.

He walked up the steps and stopped in front of her "forgot to give you something," he said and leaned in kissing her slowly. Pulling back he smiled at her "I'm sorry I was dying to kiss you," he chuckled.

"It's okay," she nodded and stepped closer to him that kiss had blown her away "night," she said and kissed him again deepening it slightly.

Sam placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer if he was honest this was the best kiss he'd ever had-helped she was an amazing kisser too. Groaning he pulled back "you better get inside."

Andy smiled and banged on the door "it's me!" she called knowing neither would move.

"I'll leave you to it…night," Sam smiled and backed down the steps "I'll see you Saturday," he said and walked back the way he'd come.

Andy stood in a daze watching him go missing Dov standing behind her with raised eyebrows "dude?" he called.

When she didn't answer her punched her in the arm "what are you looking at? Get inside," he chuckled.

"Nothing," Andy said still watching him go.

"Andy come on!" Chris yelled from inside "it's freezing out!"

"Sorry," she said pulling herself from her daze and hurried inside she did not see that coming-it was totally amazing.

**A/N So? There you have chapter one. This is just out there to see what you all think as my other two stories are coming to an end, chapter two won't be up for a few days….please review and let me know- JJ.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favs, so was not expecting that many for the forst chapter...let's see if it can happen again, enjoy.**

It was now Saturday evening and Andy threw herself down on her chair with a huff, she was supposed to be off an hour ago but here she was still sitting at her desk-the Kempton killer had striked again. A nineteen year old girl by the name of Laura Casey was found by the bins on the university grounds, she Jerry and Traci had been here all night and still counting.

"Here," Jerry said handing her a coffee "you need this more than I do."

"Thanks," she said and took it from him "I don't get why he's cutting their ties after they're dead," she said looking at photos of the five girls "the m-o on the last two girls have changed why do you think that is?" she asked.

"You never know what goes on in a crazy persons mind," Jerry said leaning over her " he might be trying to throw us off the scent or it could be a copycat…I've sent Traci home for a few hours sleep why don't; you do the same," he suggested.

"No," Andy sighed "we might get new information soon, I'm gonna go walk the scene again we're missing something," she said and looked over at the clock "I'll have to cancel that coffee date."

Jerry chuckled "with JD?" he asked.

Andy nodded "Traci fill you in?"

"No," he chuckled "I got up to go to the bathroom last night and I heard you on the phone."

"Oh…were you there long?" she asked biting on her lip.

Jerry chuckled again "I didn't stand outside your door with a glass pressed up to it if that's what you're thinking, I walked by that was it…don't cancel-go, then get some sleep," he added.

Andy nodded "you know what real coffee might wake me up a bit," she chuckled and stood up "I'll come back after it and we can go back to the scene together-with Traci that is."

"Go home after it that's what I'll be doing when Traci gets back we all need sleep!" he called after her.

"Can't wide awake!" she called back and waved over her shoulder.

As she got into her car she pulled out her phone as it beeped with a message, she opened it and smiled **we still on? Haven't heard from you all day.**

She chuckled and replied **been busy on my way **before throwing her phone on the seat and pulling away.

She smiled as she stopped at lights when her phone beeped again but this time it wasn't JD it was Dean **need to see you asap have info on your case**. She sighed and threw her phone down and turned towards twenty-seven.

When she arrived she went straight to his desk "what have you got?" she asked.

"Guy came in here and said he stopped a guy from taking a girl off the street, she had her hands tied with white plastic ties," Dean replied.

Andy nodded "okay, where?"

"Outside Kempton."

Andy nodded again "and where is the girl?"

"The guy said she got freaked and ran off into the grounds."

"Right, get him transferred to fifteen and I'll talk to him there," she said walking away.

"Can't you take him with you now?" Dean called after her.

"No!" she called back "not heading the station I just left I'll call Jerry!" she said and went down the stairs.

…..

Sam sat waiting on Andy he was so tired a glitch had come up in his case and they couldn't move the day he found the bank account-but that glitch had been taking care of and now they were ready to move tonight. He looked up when she dropped down beside him "hey," he smiled forgetting what was happening tonight.

"Hey," she replied and pulled off her coat "sorry I'm late my brother needed to see me so I stopped there on the way over."

"It's okay I just got here myself-I ordered you a coffee," he replied.

"Thanks," she smiled "so any plans tonight?" she asked as her coffee was placed in front of her.

Sam nodded "big plans actually," he chuckled.

"Lucky you," she groaned "I have to get back to work after this, been there all night and still nothings changed."

Sam frowned what the hell did she do? "So what exactly is your job?" he asked.

"Oh just…" she trailed off as her phone beeped "sorry," she said and picked it up sighing at the message Jerry had sent **this guy is the real deal, sorry end that date and get back here…you can make it up to him on me.' **She replied and looked over at him "I'm really really sorry I have to get back to work can we do this again tomorrow?"

"Actually I'm heading away for a while tomorrow," he replied. After every under job he'd go lay low in his sisters and spend some time with them.

"Oh," Andy said a little disappointed "okay well if you're free when I'm finished later we could do a late one…or I'll just talk to you when you get back," she said and stood up "I'm sorry this is just really important."

Sam stood up he didn't know what way things would go tonight "call me when you're done and I'll let you know if I can get away," he said and kissed her on the cheek "if not I'll defiantly call you before I leave."

Andy nodded and walked to the door "well have fun wherever you're going," she smiled.

"I'm going to visit my sister for a few weeks…let me drive you back to your job," he said nodding to his car.

"It's fine," Andy replied "I have my own car with me," she said nodding to it.

"Right," he nodded looking over at it, he frowned it looked like a standard police issued vehicle "nice car," he added.

"Sorta a company car," she said and walked to it "I better get going before the phone starts again," she giggled and pulled the door open "bye," she smiled and went to climb in.

"Hey," Sam said pulling her back "I really wanna see you again so don't think I'm brushing you off I've just got a lot on at the moment."

Andy nodded, thinking for a moment she leaned in closer and kissed him "I don't think that," she said when she pulled back "I've a lot on too…bad timing I guess."

"Bad timing," Sam repeated and pulled her to him "I better let you go," he said and kissed her again.

Andy climbed into her car "I'll call you and see if you're around later."

Sam nodded "make sure you do…bye," he said and closed her door.

Andy waved as she pulled away "stupid Jerry," she muttered as she turned the corner.

Sam waved and sighed as the car turned a corner "stupid Brennan," he said and walked to his own car, this was happening tonight with or without Boyd's go ahead.

* * *

Andy arrived at the station and walked to the D's office "has he said much?" she asked startling Jerry.

Jerry turned to face her "he was able to describe the guy and the van."

Andy nodded and took the file he held out "did this guy say anything to him-would he recognise his voice if he heard it again?"

"No," Jerry shook his head "he said as soon as he started yelling to let her go he shoved the girl away and took off."

"At least we have a lead to go on I'll call the dmv and see if I can match a plate…where's Trac?" she asked.

"She's in with Mr Bowden now he really wants to go home but I asked her to hold him until you got here in case you had any of your own questions."

"I do," Andy nodded "thanks I'll go do that first then he can go home," she said and walked back to the door.

"Sorry for ruining your date!" Jerry called after her with a chuckle.

"Oh it's okay," she chuckled "next ones on you," she smiled back at him and made her way for the interview room.

Letting herself in she smiled at Traci and sat beside her "Mr Bowden I'm Detective McNally, I just have a few more questions, I won't keep you long."

"Okay," he nodded "but I'm not sure there's much more I can say that I haven't told the other detectives already."

Andy opened her file "it says here you saw him trying to pull a girl into the van," he nodded "did it seem to you the girl knew the guy in the van?"

Mr Bowden frowned "I walked by a minute or two before she started screaming-I forgot my phone," he added "I live next door to the campus grounds. When I walked back the second time she was laughing, so yes I think she did know him."

Andy nodded and scribbled it down "and it was what? A few seconds after you walked by he grabbed her?"

"Yes," he nodded "I heard her screaming what the hell do you think you're doing and she was struggling with him so I ran back and started yelling to let her go."

Andy nodded again "if you saw him again could you point him out?"

"Defiantly," he nodded.

"Okay that's great and thank you for coming in you've been so helpful," Andy said and stood up "I'll get you a ride home."

"That's okay I work a block away."

Andy nodded and opened the door "you can go thanks you may just have closed this case," she smiled.

Mr Bowden nodded "lets hope you catch him," he said and walked by them.

Andy turned back to Traci "I'm gonna go through the college database for anyone matching this girls description, can you call the dmv and get a plate to match the one we have?"

Traci nodded "yeah I'll get onto them now…did you make your date?" she asked as they walked back to the D's office.

Andy nodded "just sat down when Jerry text me."

Traci chuckled "what did you tell him?" she asked knowing Andy never told anyone new she was a cop.

"Just that I had to get back it was very important," she shrugged and walked to her desk "if we wrap this up tonight I might get to meet up with him before he goes away."

"He's going away?" Traci asked sitting at her own desk.

"Yeah," Andy sighed "he's going to visit his sister."

"Right," Traci said picking up her phone "let's wrap this up then."

"Agreed," Andy chuckled and logged on to her computer.

….

Over at the warehouse Sam stood by his forklift playing with his phone watching Brennan do a deal not too far away "money exchanging hands," he said into his mic.

"Say the word Sammy," Boyd replied.

Sam watched as the buyer shook hands with Brennan and started to walk back to his car "takedown," he said.

Two seconds later there was cops busting in everywhere yelling, Sam help up his hands and looked over at Brennan who was shaking his head and looked over at his buyer friend "you set me up?" he yelled.

"No you set me up!" the guy hissed as they were cuffed.

Boyd walked to Sam "hands behind your back," he said and pulled out cuffs

"I did nothing man!" he yelled getting Brennan's attention as he struggled.

Boyd slammed him against the forklift "I'd calm down if I were you buddy you've a long night ahead of you," he said and shoved him at two officers "put him in my car I want them all kept separate!" he yelled as they walked to Brennan's office.

Sam chuckled as Brennan winked at him "it'll be okay JD my lawyer will have us out by dawn."

"Counting on it boss!" he called back as he was placed in the car, he groaned as he knew the paperwork came next.

A few hours later he yawned as he stood in the interrogation room watching Brennan been interviewed by Boyd. He looked to the door as it opened and Frank slipped in "boss," he nodded and turned back to the window.

Frank chuckled "that's the first time you've called me that…how you holding up Sam?" he asked.

Sam nodded "good…no kidnap or beating this time," he chuckled

"So you're ready to come back here and take a break?"

"Yeah a permanent break," Sam chuckled.

"You'll have a partner," Frank said smirking.

"What?" Sam groaned and turned back to him "really?" he asked "do I really have to have one?"

"Yes," Frank chuckled "I think you'll like her."

"Her?" Sam asked "she's not some stuck up Barbie doll is she?"

Frank held out a file "see for yourself and no she's not, she's brave hard working, always gets the results she wants, she's determined and bends the rules…like you," he chuckled. "Look her file over she's already gone through yours, I want it back on my desk before you go home," he clapped him on the back "good to have you home buddy."

Sam smiled quickly "good to be home," he said and opened her file "wow," he said after scanning a few pages "she's already a detective?" he said and looked at Frank "how did she get the promotion right after getting cut loose?"

Frank smiled proudly "Burgan and Laundry bust," Sam nodded "she did that all by herself, she took them both down even after the meet blew up in her face."

Sam nodded and looked down again he chuckled at her name "Andy," he said and chuckled again "this chick I gotta meet."

"She's still here on a case if you wanna meet her now-she Jerry and Nash have been on it for two weeks now."

Sam nodded "yeah, let's go see my buddy," he chuckled.

When they got to the D's office Traci was there alone "Nash, where's McNally?" Frank asked.

Traci looked up at him "we got a few matches for the description of the girl so Andy and Jerry went over there."

"Okay…Nash this is Sam Swarek he's just come off and undercover job, he'll be McNally's new partner once he's cleared to come back-Sammy this is Traci Nash," Frank introduced.

"Nice to meet you Sam," Traci said shaking his hand "Jerry's always talking about you."

"Aww did he miss me?" he chuckled "nice to meet you Nash I'll look forward to working with you."

Traci chuckled "you have no idea…they should be back soon if you want to wait," she offered.

Sam looked back and saw Boyd walking towards them "nah, I better get to headquarters and get this debrief out of the way, Nash nice to meet you, be seeing ya real soon, and Frank," he said clapping him on the back "good to see ya buddy see ya in two weeks," he said and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Andy and Jerry arrived back with a girl and settled her in an interview room "we found her," Andy smiled happily "Chloe Royce, nineteen, second year student…she tried to deny it all but I saw bruises on her wrist and she burst into tears."

Jerry chuckled "McNally was a pro…Trac can you take her statement?" he asked "she gave us a name turns out the guy goes to Kempton, we're gonna go pay him a little visit."

Traci nodded and stood up "sure-oh Andy," she said turning to her "Frank came by a while ago with your new partner I think he's still here if you wanna go find him."

"Sammy's back?" Jerry asked excitedly.

Traci chuckled "yes Jerry I've meet the famous Sam Swarek."

"What's he like?" Andy asked.

"Yeah he seems nice…very good looking too," she giggled.

"Which means he'll be all cocky-thinking he's gods gift to women," she sighed "do I have to have a new partner?" she groaned.

Jerry chuckled and squeezed her shoulders "he's not cocky at all…not like Callaghan."

"Speaking of Callaghan," Traci said "Deano was here a while back and now the good detective is supporting a black eye and is walking with a limp," she chuckled.

Andy sighed and closed her eyes "god damn it Deano…do you know it was him?"

Traci chuckled "he walked up behind him and took him to the floor, Chris and Dov pulled him off and got him out before Luke could see who it was."

Andy nodded "I'll kill him I told him to leave it."

"If I had known sooner I'd have done the same thing…let's go see Sammy," Jerry said and pulled her away.

When they got to Frank's office Jerry burst in like a kid on Christmas morning "where's Sammy?" he asked seeing Frank alone.

Frank chuckled "you just missed him buddy-left with Boyd five minutes ago."

Andy turned back to walk out "great so we can head back to Kempton now."

"Back?" Frank asked.

"Yeah," Jerry answered "we identified the girl she was freaking out so now we're going back for the guy."

Frank nodded "bring two uniforms."

"We'll be fine Frank the kid is not expecting us," Andy said.

"Doesn't matter," Frank said "he knows sooner or later he's gonna get caught he might have a back up plan."

"Alright we'll take Diaz and Epstein," Jerry said and walked out the door "let's wrap this up McNally!"

When they arrived at the university Andy told Chris and Dov to stand out of view of the door, knocking she and Jerry stepped to the side. When it opened Jerry moved forward "Nathan Burns?" he asked.

"Uh yeah," the guy replied "who are you?"

Andy stepped up beside him "I'm Detective McNally and this is…" she trailed off and jumped forward as Nathan tried to close the door. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be Nathan!" she yelled as she and Jerry pushed the door in.

He ran to the window and picked up a gun "I ain't goin' down yet I'm not finished!" he yelled and shot off before jumping out the window.

"Andy! Down!" Jerry yelled…but it was too late Andy was sent on her back "Damn it!" he yelled and ran to her "Diaz! Epstein! he's gone out the window! He's armed! Get the son of a bitch!"

Andy panted and tried to sit up "I'm fine! I'm fine! Go get him!" she yelled clutching her arm.

Jerry stood up he'd known Andy too long to know she'd just keep at him "keep pressure on it!" I'll call it in!" he yelled as he jumped through the window.

Andy pulled her phone out as it rang "hello?" she panted.

"You okay?" Sam chuckled.

Andy looked down at her bullet wound "yeah, just took a flight of stairs…what can I do for ya?" she asked.

Sam chuckled again "I'm all caught up now how about you?"

Andy walked to the window and saw Chris had him pinned to the ground while Jerry cuffed him "almost…meet me in half an hour?" she asked.

"Half hour it is, see ya then," he said and hung up.

Andy walked down to the cruiser "asshole!" she yelled as they put him in the back and turned to Dov "have you a medic kit in the trunk?"

"You're going to the hospital," Jerry said "you've been shot."

"What!" both Chris and Dov yelled.

"I'm fine it doesn't hurt," she said and grabbed some cleaning pads and a bandage from the kit "you okay to finish this up?" she asked walking back to her car.

"Where are you going?" Jerry asked

"To finish my date," she giggled "oh and you can catch a ride with them…see ya in the morning!" she called and climbed in.

* * *

When she arrived at the dinner she dropped into a seat he wasn't here yet "what can I get you love?" the waitress asked.

"Just a coffee for now please," she smiled.

"Got it," the waitress smiled and walked off.

She looked down at her phone as it rang "Dean Thomas McNally you are in so much trouble!" she hissed.

"What did I do?" he asked.

Andy scoffed and smiled as Sam dropped in beside her "you know what you did, didn't I tell you to leave him alone?"

"You did…but I couldn't I'm sorry I don't care if you're mad, I was going to punch his lights out but the wonder twins pulled me off."

"And so they should have…I'll talk to you about this later I mean it I'm gonna kill you," she said and hung up "sorry…hi," she giggled.

"Trouble?" he asked nodding to her phone.

"No," she sighed "my brother being an overprotective idiot is all…how are you?"

"Fine…what he do?" he asked.

"Jumped on the guy that I was out with the other night."

Sam chuckled "nice, he got his come upance then…have you ordered?"

"Just a coffee," she replied "so what did you do tonight?"

"Met up with some old friends," he replied and smiled quickly "and you?" he asked.

"Oh you know, getting shot," she said and clamped her hands over her mouth as Sam's head snapped up.

"What?" he asked.

Andy winced as she pulled her hand down from her face "nothing…forget I said anything."

"Andy are you serious?" he asked moving closer to her "you got shot?"

"Fine," she sighed "yes I got shot but it doesn't hurt and I am fine."

"Where?" he asked "did you go get checked out?" he asked.

"Shoulder and no because I am fine," she said.

Right," Sam stood up "we're going to the hospital," he said and tugged her out of her seat, he threw money down for her coffee and marched her out the door.

"JD I'm fine will you stop," Andy said as he pulled her outside and towards his car.

Sam turned back to her "you got shot the bullet could still be in there."

"It didn't go in it just grazed me," she protested.

"Alright, let me see it then?" he asked.

"No," she said and rubbed her shoulder.

"Andy," he said taking a step closer to her.

Andy sighed "I only met you a few days ago don't start thinking you own me."

Sam chuckled "I don't, I just wanna see how bad it is."

Andy sighed and sat on the car "fine…but I'm not going to the hospital," she said and shrugged her coat off.

Sam leaned in and examined it "who cleaned it out and bandaged it up?"

"I did," she replied.

Sam shone the light on his phone into it "and you missed the bullet lodged in it?" he asked.

"What?" he asked trying to look in.

"The bullet Andy," he said and pulled her off the car "it's stuck right in your shoulder you'll have to get it removed or it will get infected," he said and opened the car door "we're going to the hospital," he said and pushed her in.

….

When they arrived Andy made Sam sit down and walked to the desk "hi," she smiled when the nurse looked up "I'm a detective from fifteen, I've been shot in the shoulder…I didn't know the bullet was in there I thought it was just a grazing," she said and help up her badge. "My friend there doesn't know I'm a cop….fist date," she said and smiled nervously "so when I'm called can you tell him he has to wait here?"

The nurse chuckled "sure thing Detective, take a seat," she said and chuckled again "you know on my first date with a guy the roof collapsed in the restaurant."

"Yeah?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," she nodded "he was a fire-fighter...told me he sold insurance."

Andy chuckled "and?" she asked knowing what was coming.

"And now we're married almost tens years and have three beautiful kids…tell him out straight," she chuckled and got up off her chair.

Andy walked back and dropped down beside Sam "won't be long," she said and smiled quickly.

"So how exactly did you get shot?" he asked.

Andy thought quickly "drive by," she said and looked at him "I was walking to my car then bullets started flying from a car."

Sam nodded that always happened around town "was anyone else hit?"

"No, everyone hit the ground I just wasn't fast enough."

Sam nodded again "you were lucky."

"You have no idea," she sighed.

"Andy!" the nurse called "doctor will see you now…you'll have to wait here sir," she added when Sam stood up.

Andy looked back at him "won't be long…hopefully," she said and walked by the desk "thanks," she winked and went into the office.

A while later she came out with her arm in a sling "ready?" she asked when he looked up.

Sam stood up and looked down at her arm "what did he say?"

"He took the bullet out-very painful by the way, he gave me painkillers told me to rest my arm…and I've not to be alone tonight in case an infection does get through."

Sam nodded "your room mate home tonight?" he asked as they walked outside.

"Nope," Andy said and sat on the hood of the car "she's staying at her boyfriends…I'll call my brother," she added. Pulling out her phone she called him "Deano," she said when he answered "where are you?"

"On my way to a club with Caitlyn," he replied "why?"

"No reason," she said quickly "just looking for lift to the bar I'll be fine, you two have fun," she said and hung up "he's out," she groaned.

""Right, well I'm free for the night," he said.

Andy chuckled "I'm sure sitting around a hospital all night was enough for you, I can call one of my friends."

Sam stepped in between her legs "I don't mind-I won't get to see you for two weeks…don't be mean," he pouted.

Andy giggled "why does it feel like I'm falling into a relationship I already said I didn't want?"

Sam shrugged and kissed her "feels like that to me too," he said and helped her down "you got a problem with that?" he asked.

Andy stopped at the door and pretended to think about it "nope," she said and climbed into the car.

Sam chuckled "then neither have I," he said and closed the door.

"Pizza on the way?" she asked as he climbed in.

"Pizza sounds good…you any decent dvds at home?" he asked.

Andy nodded "once you get to know me you'll know I'm not your average girly girl."

"Even better," he chuckled "so no chick flicks?" he asked glancing at her.

"A few but they're for when the girls come over."

Sam chuckled "you know me and you are really gonna get along."

"We'll see," she giggled and looked out the window.

"Where do you live?" Sam asked after a few minutes

"Oh right, duh," Andy chuckled "3328 Spidina."

Sam chuckled and took the turn for her street.

…..

When they pulled up Andy climbed out and placed her bag on the hood of the car "keys would be handy," she giggled.

"Unless you wanna sleep in the car," he chuckled.

"No thanks," Andy giggled and walked up the steps "watch your step," she said as she stumbled over one of Leo's trainers.

Sam followed her inside and closed the door behind him "you want a beer or anything?" Andy asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'll get a coffee in a bit," he said and looked around "nice place," he said.

"Thanks, me and Traci did it-we let Leo do his own room," she chuckled.

Sam chuckled too "I say that ended well."

Andy shook her head "half the ceiling is splattered with green paint but he still loves it so we're not complaining."

"How long have you guys lived here?" he asked.

"I moved in here nine years ago, Traci followed when she had Leo."

"So this is your place?" he asked.

"No," Andy replied "we rent it together, I was complaining one day in college my room mate was a total pain and had took off leaving me with all the rent and bills so Traci found out she was pregnant and asked me could she move in."

Sam nodded "how old are you?"

"JD," she gasped "you never ask a girl her age," she giggled "what do you think?" she asked leaning on the counter across from him.

Sam moved closer to her "I'm gonna say…twenty-five."

Andy smiled "close enough…I'm twenty-seven, what age are you?"

"Guess," Sam chuckled.

"Um…forty?" she giggled at the look on his face "I'm kidding, thirty one?" she asked.

Sam leaned in and kissed her "close-thirty-three," he said and pushed himself off the counter "we watching a movie or what?"

"I just need to get water then we'll go up to my room, and just so we're clear…we're not having sex," she said and walked to the fridge.

"Wouldn't be much fun with you in that sling," he chuckled "and I'm not expecting it nor am I gonna make a move…I'm not like that."

Andy walked by him "I never said you were…turn the lights off," she said and walked out to the stairs.

Halfway through the movie Sam looked over at her to see she'd fallen asleep, looking around he saw a blanket on the end of her bed. Getting up he walked to the tv and turned it off, walking back to the bed he pulled the blanket up over her "night Andy," he whispered and dropped a kiss on her forehead. Climbing on over the other side he moved closer to her and slid his hand around her stomach-careful of her wound, smiling as she snuggled back into him he nestled into her hair and closed his eyes-yep, he was in trouble…he was already falling for her-and hard.

**A/N so there you have chapter two, what did you all think? Don't worry they'll meet at the station soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again thank you for the reviews/follows/favs…still amazed at the response.**

Andy yawned as she climbed out of her car-another tough week, her new partner was due to start tomorrow so she'd spent the last few days tying up all her cases so they could start fresh. Walking up her drive she stopped at the figure on her front porch, looking closer she made her way up "you're back then," she said and sat beside him.

Sam chuckled and held out a coffee "I am…how are you?" he asked.

"Good," she nodded and played with her cup "wasn't expecting you home until tomorrow."

He shrugged "decided to come home today."

Andy stood up "do you want to come in?" she asked as she pulled out her keys.

Sam stood up "sure, if you're not too tired," he replied.

"I'm fine," she smiled and opened the door "Traci and Leo aren't here again but I'm sure you'll get to meet them soon."

"I don't mind having you all to myself," he said stepping closer to her "you know it's weird…I kinda missed you."

Andy smiled back at him "coulda done with a coffee or two this week."

Sam chuckled and slid his hand onto her waist pulling her closer "we could head out now."

Andy stepped closer to him "I'm sure I could find something for us to do here," she said pulling him towards the stairs.

Sam pulled her to him and kissed her hard as she led him towards her room, he pulled back as she opened her door "Andy Andy," he said when she went to kiss him again "you sure you wanna do this?" he asked "because I can wait," he added.

Andy nodded and pulled him into the room "I'm sure," she said and turned to face him "there's something about you JD, when you were texting me I found myself wishing you were here, that I had taken you up on that date…I like you," she said shyly.

Sam pulled her to him and kissed her slowly he knew he shouldn't let this happen, he knew he should tell her the truth and let her make up her own mind but he wanted her so bad. Finally the guilt kicked in and he pulled away from her again "Andy I…" he trailed off as she slid her shirt off and let it fall to the floor "you drive me crazy," he said and pushed her onto the bed. Climbing on he crawled up to her and hovered over her "there's something about you too Andy, I can't stop thinking about you, twice I found myself in my car ready to come back just so I could see you."

"Just twice?" she giggled sliding her hands around his neck "at least it's clear to both of us we can't stay away from one another so why fight it?"

Sam chuckled and lowered his lips to hers "no more fighting it," he whispered and kissed her slowly before deepening it….he'd come clean tomorrow, right now he just wanted her.

….

Afterwards they lay together in silence "JD?" she asked and titled her head "you know the night I met you?" he nodded "why did that girl take off?"

Sam sighed "it was my fault," he said and cleared his throat "I never should have asked her out…I haven't been on a date in a long time and this might make me sound like a tool or whatever but I knew I wouldn't be going home alone that night-but it was a mistake and I know I shouldn't have used her that way, my needs and frustration got the better of me," he said and looked down on her "I'm not normally like that."

Andy titled her head back down "you're right, you are a tool," she said and looked up at him again "so does that mean now you've slept with me I'm never gonna hear from you again?"

Sam stuck his finger under her chin and pulled her head up "I'm not going anywhere Andy," he said and smiled to reassure her "in fact, I'm gonna still be here holding you when you wake up."

Andy smiled quickly still unsure "I'd like that ,but we'll see," she said and snuggled into him.

"Tell you what," Sam said rolling her onto her back and leaning over her "if you think you can stay up for another few hours I know this late night pizza place we could go to."

"No," she sighed "I've to be at work by six am…tomorrow night?" she asked.

Sam nodded that's when he would explain everything "tomorrow," he nodded and leaned closer to her. He could tell she was still unsure of him "Andy you've nothing to worry about I'm not going anywhere I promise," he said stroking her cheek "I'd have to be crazy to walk away from someone as amazing as you."

Andy leaned up and kissed him "I'm gonna trust you on that," she said and looked over at her phone as it rang "hello?" she answered.

"Andy it's Jerry," he said quickly.

"Hey what's up?"

"Um it's Deano," he said quickly.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"I was just about to leave when I saw him being brought in in cuffs…he's being charged with assault."

"What!" Andy yelled and jumped out of the bed "what did he do?" she asked as she gathered her clothes quickly.

Jerry sighed "Callaghan looked back on the security tapes."

"Damn it," Andy sighed "tell him not to say anything I'm on my way," she said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked watching her hurry around.

"My brother has been arrested for jumping on that idiot I have to go down to the station," she said and grabbed her keys "I'm sorry you can stay here if you want to but I don't know what time I'll be back at."

Sam nodded "what station is he at…I could come with you," he offered.

"Fifteen," she replied "and thanks but you'll just be sitting around."

Sam sighed there was no way he could go with her "Andy so will you they're not gonna let you in near him," he replied.

Andy opened her door "oh yes they will…I'll call you soon and I'm sorry!" she called as she ran down the stairs and out the door.

Sam sighed and threw himself back against the pillow.

* * *

Andy hurried into the station and up to the desk "where's Dean McNally?" she asked the officer on the desk.

"Interview two," he said and buzzed her in.

"Thanks!" Andy called as she hurried along, opening the door she hurried in "I told you this would blow up in your face! I told you to leave it Deano!" she yelled.

"I did it for you," Dean muttered "I'm not gonna let some scumbag feel my sister up," he added.

"What do you mean by that?" Oliver asked he'd been the one to arrest him under Frank's orders after Luke Callaghan had come to him.

Andy sat down beside him "detective Callaghan and I were on a date over two weeks ago and he put his hand up my dress in the middle of the restaurant," she said and looked over at Oliver "and I told Dean about it."

Oliver nodded and stood up "seems like sexual harassment to me…I'm gonna go see Frank, sit tight," he said and walked out of the room.

"Andy you don't have to be here," Dean said.

Andy scoffed "yes I do this is all because of me."

"You'd have done the same if a girl did something to me-you have done the same for me," he replied.

"That was different," she sighed "she cheated on you and I was drunk."

"You still looked out for me," he said.

"And that's the way it's always gonna be…where's Caitlin?" she asked.

"At Debbie's, I told her it was a misunderstanding to stay with her friends," he answered.

"Best place for her she won't be sitting at home worrying," Andy said and looked up as the door opened and Oliver walked back in "so?" she asked.

"I called Frank, he said seeing as it was you and Dean we've to let him go and he'll question Calaghan about the incident at the restaurant in the morning and we'll take it from there," Oliver said.

Andy nodded "thank you," she said "but he might still face charges?" she asked.

Oliver shrugged "it depends on what Callaghan tells Frank tomorrow you know how these things go he said she said…but I believe you and his record isn't exactly squeaky clean when it comes to women in the work place. I wouldn't worry Andy I'm sure hell drop the charges once we hit him with this."

Andy nodded "right thank you Oliver…Deano, what have you to say to Oliver?"

Dean stood up and walked to him "thanks man," he said and shook his hand "and I'm sorry to be any trouble," he added when Andy sent him a glare.

"No problem," Oliver replied "but we will need to see you again once Frank has spoken to Callaghan."

Dean nodded "I'm on shift so just call my sergeant whenever you need me," he said and walked out the door.

"Thanks again Oliver," Andy said and followed him "I'll give you a ride home," she said once she's caught up with him.

"Thanks And," he said and followed her out the door.

When they pulled up at his house he pulled off his belt but didn't move he knew she wasn't done "I'm sorry," he finally said.

"Not good enough Dean," she said and looked over at him "didn't I tell you to leave it? That I'd sorted it myself?"

"Andy," Dean sighed.

"No!" she yelled "look at what happened tonight! I asked you to leave it Dean you could have been in so much trouble-you still might be!" she shook her head "you could get months for this you could lose your badge!"

"Well I'm sorry for looking out for my sister!" he hissed and pulled the door open "won't happen again," he said and climbed out the door-slamming it behind him.

Andy watched him stomp up his drive she shook her head and pulled away, when will he learn she can take care of herself?

When she arrived home she let herself in and went straight to her room she wasn't expecting JD to be still there but she hoped he would be. Pushing her door in she squinted in the dark and smiled at the lump in her bed, walking to it she climbed on beside him "hey," she whispered in his ear.

"Hey," he mumbled sleepily and pulled her across him "everything okay?" he asked.

Andy groaned and straightened herself up "don't know yet, the guy I was with that night is a detective there so once I told the officer why Dean jumped on him he went to call the sergeant. When he came back he said we could go but he'd need to see us again after they'd spoken to the detective."

Sam nodded wondering who it could be "what's this guys name?" he asked.

"Luke Callaghan," she sighed "I never should have agreed to go out with him in the first place everyone warned me to stay away from him."

"Callaghan?" Sam said he knew him and he was total ass when it came to women.

Andy nodded and pulled off her shoes and jeans "you're not gonna go looking for him too?" she asked as she climbed in beside him.

"No," he chuckled and pulled her closer "let the sergeant deal with him." he couldn't wait to get back to work tomorrow Luke Callaghan was the first stop he'd be making.

Andy yawned "I better get some sleep…night," she said and snuggled into him.

"Night," he replied and kissed her shoulder hoping he'd have many more nights like this once he'd told her who he really was and what he did.

* * *

Andy groaned as her alarm went off sitting up sleepily she reached over and shut it off. Scrubbing her hands over her face she turned and smiled at JD lying there looking back "morning," she giggled.

"Morning," he replied and pulled her down to him kissing her softly "I can't hang around I've to be at work early today."

Andy nodded and pulled away from him "I can't either," she said and rolled out of the bed "you got time for a coffee?" she asked.

Sam looked at the clock he had to get home showered and changed before he had to be at the station early "I can be a little late," he said and rolled out to look for his clothes.

Andy giggled as he pulled her back against him "I really don't have time for anything other than coffee JD,"

He chuckled and turned her to face him "I know, I just wanted a kiss to start my day," he said and kissed her slowly…leading her back to the bed.

Andy ran into the station with five minutes to spare "is he here yet Trac?" she asked as she landed in her seat.

"Who?" Traci asked and chuckled "rough night?" she asked as Andy did her make-up in the computer screen.

"Shut up," she giggled "my new partner…JD came by last night."

"He's back?" Traci asked "and no he's not here yet, damn why did we stay at Jerry's…so he stayed over?" she smirked swinging her chair closer to Andy's.

Andy nodded "stayed the whole night and even walked me to my car this morning."

"Aww isn't he so cute," Traci chuckled she was over her warnings to be careful, she seemed to really like this guy and she was taking it slow…slower. "Will he be over tonight?" she asked.

Andy shrugged "he might be just to pick me up though-but I can ask him in so you can finally meet him," she added.

"Yes do," Traci chuckled "I can't wait to meet him I feel like I know him already," she said and went back to her computer "but just be warned Jerry is gonna be there later so he might take the mick outta him."

"Jerry I can handle…where is this guy?" she asked looking out to the main floor "late already and he hasn't even started yet great first impression."

"He's in with Frank," Jerry said as he walked to his desk "I just saw him in the office he'll be along in a minute-and go easy on him Andy it's his first shift in three years."

"I promise not to hurt your boyfriend Jerry," she giggled and stood up.

"McNally!" Frank called as he and Sam walked into the D's office.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered and turned to face him-her smile dropping instantly.

"McNally this is your new partner Sam Swarek-Sam this is Andy McNally," Frank said nodding to both.

Sam and Andy just stood staring at one another open mouthed.

….

"It's you?" Andy finally said she could not believe this.

"It's you?" Sam said in utter shock.

"You're a cop?" Andy yelled.

"You're a cop?" he yelled back.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" she yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"You two know each other?" Frank frowned.

"Yes," Andy sighed and turned to Traci "this is the guy I've been seeing this is JD-well guess that's not his name."

"Wow," she said not knowing what else to say.

"The coffee dates?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered "I have been seeing her for over two weeks now."

"Is this gonna be a problem?" Frank asked.

"No…and you were seeing me," she said and walked by him as she was called for a call.

"Andy!" Sam called after her.

She shook her head "we don't talk about it here!" she called back and kept going.

"Dude you're so dead," Traci said shaking her head.

Sam sighed and watched her go "how was I supposed to know she was a cop?"

"You should have set things straight when the case ended Sammy," Jerry said and clapped him on the back. "I know our McNally pretty well expect the silent treatment for at least a week," he said and walked by him.

Sam sighed again and walked to the two empty desks, seeing Andy's stuff on one he sat down at the other "I'm guessing you're the Traci that lives with her?"

Traci nodded and sat on the desk "you met me two weeks ago how the hell did you not cop it? there's pictures all over the house and in Andy's room and I know you've been in it more than once."

Sam sighed heavily "I've been in that house twice and both times it was dark, I didn't look around when I got up."

"Leave her to cool off," Traci said and walked to her desk as the phone rang.

Andy leaned on the rail outside the station entrance and sighed deeply "what the hell are you trying to do to me?" she groaned looking up at the sky.

"What's up with you?" Dean chuckled and leaned on the rail beside her.

Andy looked over at him "that guy you saw in the diner the night you picked me up from Charlie's," she said.

"What about him?" Dean asked.

Andy sighed again "I've been dating him and guess what?" she laughed "he turned up here ten minutes ago he's my damn partner!" she yelled.

"Ouch," Dean chuckled "so he didn't tell you he was a cop?"

"No," she said and started to walk back into the station "and I didn't tell him I was one either."

"Andy," Dean said and slung his arm around her shoulder "you can't be mad at him if you lied too."

"I didn't lie-and you know why I don't tell people I'm a cop…what are you even doing here?" she asked.

"Oliver called me down, said Frank had spoken to Callaghan," he replied.

"And?" she asked.

"Guess we'll find out," Dean said and walked up to Frank's office.

Andy looked over at the D's window and saw him watching her ,sighing she looked away and followed Dean.

* * *

A while later Andy was alone on the sofa in the break room, she looked up when Sam dropped down beside her "how did the thing with your brother go?"

"Fine, he dropped the charges once Frank told him I could file a sexual harassment complaint," she replied.

Sam nodded "glad it worked out for you…Andy," he sighed.

"Don't," she said and stood up "I can't do this now."

Sam grabbed her wrist "and I wasn't going to but we do need to talk…let me take you to that place I told you about last night?" he asked.

Andy sighed "fine," she said and looked to the door as Traci made her presence known.

"Sorry to interrupt but we got a body down at lakeshore river," she said and walked off "you two ride together!" she called back.

Andy sighed again and looked at him "blue sedan in the lot- I drive," she said and followed Traci.

Sam followed her without a word he was just happy she agreed to talk.

When they arrived at the scene he climbed out and walked beside her, when they got to the bank Andy looked down at the tarp "what have we got?" she asked the divers.

"Woman between twenty and twenty five," one of them replied and pulled back the tarp.

"Oh my god," Andy gasped.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Andy shook her head "I know this girl," she said as she looked the body up and down "she works at the diner we go to," she said looking At Traci and Jerry.

"I knew she looked familiar," Jerry said "Susan right?"

"Stacey," Traci corrected "man she was just finished college, she told me she was saving to go travelling with her boyfriend."

Andy sighed "she was a really nice girl…we'll go to the diner and get her home address you guys finish up here," she said and walked off.

"Do you want me to go with her?" Jerry asked.

"Thanks buddy but don't worry we're not gonna kill each other in the middle of a crime scene," Sam replied and followed Andy back to the car "you okay?" he asked once he climbed in.

"Fine," she said and pulled away.

"I met this girls boyfriend once, she said he worked in a printing shop near the docks…shouldn't be too hard to find right?" she asked looking over at him.

Sam nodded "we should get her address and find out if parents are in the picture, they have the right to know first."

"But what if it's just her and her boyfriend?"

"Then we go see the boyfriend," Sam replied.

"Why is everything so simple with you?" she asked.

Sam shrugged "because it is simple."

"Like how simple it was to lie to me?…forget it," she sighed.

"I didn't lie-and you forgot to mention it too don't forget," he shot back.

Andy shook her head "let's just focus on the case," she said as she pulled into the diner.

…..

A few hours later Andy sat at her desk staring at the picture of Stacey, Traci walked by and walked back "you okay Andy?" she asked.

"I forgot she was pregnant," she replied and looked up at her "I met Hayden when we went to notify the boyfriend…she's two next week."

Traci hung her head and sighed "I forgot too until you said it…we'll catch whoever did this."

Andy looked back at the screen "she's the same age as Dean…she had her whole life ahead of her-just like he did that night."

"Andy don't go back there," Traci said softly getting Sam's attention "you saved Dean and he's fine he got to meet his daughter thanks to you."

"And she'll never see hers again," she said and stood up "just like I will never see mine," she said and walked off.

"What was all that about?" Sam asked watching her walking away.

"Not my place to say," Traci said and looked over at him "and don't ask her about it," she said and walked off.

Sam looked back to where Andy was and watched her this case was hitting her hard he had to find out why-and if she was okay.

Walking to the coffee station he stopped beside her as she stared at the machine "you took off pretty fast there, everything okay?" he asked as he got himself a cup.

She glanced over at him "yeah," she sighed "just old memories…I'm gonna take off, call me when you're finished," she said and walked off.

"Hey Andy!" he called after her "I'm here if you wanna talk about it."

Andy stopped and turned back to him she shook her head "I can't talk to you-not about this…I don't trust you," she said and walked on.

Sam felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach but he couldn't let it get to him now he still had to explain. She could feel differently when she knows the full story, he knew why he didn't tell her he was a cop he was undercover she could have been anyone. He wanted to know why she never told him she was a cop it's not like she's a secret spy what was the big deal?

Little did he know there was a very big deal as to why Andy didn't tell anyone she was a cop. The night she saved her brothers life and lost her daughters life would haunt her forever all because her cheating ex got mixed up with the wrong people.

Andy opened her locker and looked at the picture of the baby she'd lost pinned to the door, running her fingers over the tiny face she sniffed and slammed the door "you don't date cops Andy look what happened last time-what you lost," she said to herself and hurried out and out of the station.

* * *

Later that evening Andy picked up her phone as it rang "is it him?" Traci asked.

Andy nodded "yeah," I told him to call me when he was done."

"Are you gonna go meet him?" she asked.

Andy nodded "I wanna know why and if I was just another notch…hello?" she answered.

"Hey," Sam said "sorry just finished now I know it's later than expected but can we still meet?" he asked.

Andy looked over at Traci who shrugged and rolled off the bed "yeah but can we just meet at the penny it's closer to my house and I don't plan on staying long."

"Sure," Sam replied "see you there in about half an hour?"

"See you then," she said and hung up "fancy a drink?" she asked Traci.

"I'm already meeting Chris and Dov so yes," she chuckled "I'll be ready in five," she said and walked down to her own room.

Fifteen minutes later they walked into the penny "you gonna sit with us until he arrives?" Traci asked after looking around for Sam.

"Just to say hello then I'll sit at the bar to think," she said and walked over with her.

"Hey," Dov said and shoved two glasses and a pitcher towards them

"Hey," Andy said and filled her glass "where's Gail Nick and Chloe?" she asked.

"Gail didn't come she's at home with Nick they're trying to work it out and Chloe is in the bathroom," Chris answered "you're not staying?" he asked as Andy thanked Dov for the drink and went to walk away.

"Nah…gonna have a drink with my new partner but I'll come back before I go," she said and walked to the bar.

Not more than two minutes later Sam sat beside her "hi," she said without looking up.

"Hey," he replied and ordered a drink "do you want one?" he asked.

"No thanks," she said nodding to her glass "haven't touched this yet."

"Okay," he said and looked around catching Jerry and Oliver who were now filled in on the whole story, he chuckled and turned back to Andy when they gave him the thumbs up and nodded to Andy.

Andy looked back and caught Traci watching her she gave her a quick smile and turned to Chloe "so we gonna talk or what?" she asked turning back to the bar.

"I want to start off by saying I was gonna tell you-tonight actually," he added.

Andy scoffed "sure you were."

"I was," he said quickly "when we went to that pizza place tonight I was gonna tell you, I should have told you when the case wrapped up but I didn't want to just blurt it out and not see you for two weeks-not knowing where I stand."

Andy sighed "even then, you could have told me last night or this morning-before you slept with me!" she hissed getting a few peoples attention around them.

Sam sighed and looked around "you sure wanna do this here?" he asked.

Andy stood up "actually I'm done here, I don't date cops so whatever this was is over-we're not gonna happen," she said and hurried off.

…..

Sam sat watching her go "go after her you idiot!" Jerry yelled.

Sam looked over at them for a second before jumping up and running after her "Andy!" he called and hurried to catch up with her "what do you mean it's over?"

"I mean it's over it's not happening we're not going anywhere whatever you wanna call it," she said and started to walk on.

"Hang on," Sam said and ran in front of her "you never told me you were a cop either how is that different than what I did?" he asked "I was undercover I couldn't tell you, you could have been working for my boss to set me up."

Andy laughed "considering how long you were on that case for I think I'd have been sent to do that a long time ago if I was don't you think?" she asked and walked on "and I have a very good reason for not telling you I was a cop!"

"And what would that be Andy?" he asked walking behind her he was getting angry now what he did was no different than what she did but yet he was the one in the wrong. "You don't like the jokes? Or the fact he just wanted to bed a cop or use you when he got himself into trouble?"

Andy turned back to face him and walked slowly back to him "the last person that knew I was a cop used it against me when he got himself into trouble-just handed me over without a second thought. I lost so much that night-almost lost my brother too, trust me Sam," she said and turned around "I would have been happy with one of those reasons!" she called as she jumped into a cab.

Sam groaned and watched the cab turn the corner pulling out his phone he sent her a message as he walked on home-changing his mind he turned the other way.

Andy opened the message as she climbed out of the car and wiped her face she had no idea why she got in it in the fist place she lived around the corner '**not everyone is out to hurt you Andy, I meant everything I said-how I feel about you. **She replied and put her phone back in her pocket and let herself into her house.

Sam pulled out his phone as it beeped opening the message he sighed **'no but you might' **he shook his head and didn't bother replying-he was almost at her street.

Getting to her door he knocked and stepped back.

"Trac," Andy groaned from the other side "I told you not to forget your key," she said and pulled it open. She sighed when she spotted him "I said all I had to say about us we're just partners," she said and went to close the door.

"Andy," he said and pushed the door in.

"Sam please," she said and let go of the door "I can't be with you, please just let it go-pretend you never met me that night."

"I can't," he said and took a step closer to her "you're all I think about."

"Don't," she whispered as he took another step closer to her.

Sam tilted her chin up to look at him "tell me you don't want me as much as I want you," he said.

Andy looked up at him. She just looked at him for a minute or two "I don't want you," she finally said.

"I don't believe you," Sam said and kissed her.

….

Andy kissed back for a minute before she pushed him back "you have to go I can't do this I'm sorry," she said and turned away from him.

Sam walked up behind her "I promised you I wasn't going anywhere and I meant it," he said sliding his hands around her waist.

"Why couldn't you have been JD from the warehouse?" she whimpered and turned in his arms "it was going so well."

Sam sighed "we can still go on if you let it."

Andy shook her head "we can't, I promised myself I'd never date another cop."

Sam pulled her closer "why won't you give me a chance?" he asked.

"Because I don't trust you…I don't trust cops-haven't you noticed I have about ten friends and that's it?" she asked "I only trust them my dad and my brother."

"Andy I promise you I will never hurt you," he said seeing he wasn't getting through to her "whatever happened to you and whatever cop you used to date you have to put it behind you."

Andy's eyes filled with tears and she pulled away from him "if you knew what happened you wouldn't have said that to me…I lost my daughter because of his actions!" she yelled "his own daughter and he didn't even care," she said and walked to the stairs "so no Sam I won't put it behind me because I can't…same way I can't be with you," she said and ran up to her room.

Sam was speechless he had no idea she had a child, deciding he wouldn't get anymore out of her tonight and with that revelation he thought best to leave her be for now. "I'm sorry Andy!" he called up the stairs "I didn't know!" he called and closed the door behind him.

Andy walked back to the top of the stairs and watched the door close "I do want you," she said and dropped onto the top step...how the hell did neither twig the other was a cop?

**A/N So what you guys think of that? The whole Andy and her child and the no dating cops will be explained in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Dean walked through fifteen looking for Andy, spotting Jerry with her new partner he opened his mouth to call him but stopped when her partner mentioned her name. He stepped closer and listen to Jerry's reply.

"No can do Sammy-not my place to say," Jerry replied "that was a real tough time for her and she still beats herself up about it."

"But if I knew what happened I'd know whether I was saying the wrong thing-like I did last night," Sam replied.

Jerry sighed "look Sammy," he said and turned to him "leave her be for now if she wants you to know she'll come to you, not many people know what happened and I think she'd like to keep it that way."

"Or how about you don't mention it again and leave her alone," Dean cut in.

"What's it to you?" Sam asked.

"Sammy," Jerry said "this is Andy's brother Dean."

Sam sighed "of course he is."

Dean turned to Jerry "I'll assume you're talking about what happened with Hope?"

Jerry shook his head this was the last thing he wanted to discuss, he was there when it happened and he wished he could forget it "Andy said something to him about it before she ran off so he was just asking."

"Well don't!" Dean hissed "she's been through enough the last thing Andy needs is someone she thought she could trust sticking his nose in and making her relive it!"

"What do you know about me and Andy?" Sam yelled.

"I know she thought she was on to something good for a change," Dean yelled.

"Alright, cool it," Jerry said stepping between them "Sammy, take a walk, Deano, get back to your own station."

"I came to see Andy where is she?" he asked.

"She called in sick so I'll assume she's at home," Jerry replied.

Dean nodded and sighed "thanks man," he said and turned to Sam "and you stay away from my sister you know nothing about what she's been through."

"I think I'll let Andy decided on that one," Sam replied.

"I'm warning you," he said and took a step closer to him "and you only get one of those before I punch your teeth out!" he snarled.

"That wouldn't be wise since you've just gotten an assault charge dropped against you Deano," came Oliver's voice behind him.

Dean turned to him "he deserved it just like he will if he doesn't stay away from Andy," he said and walked off.

Oliver looked over at Sam "you've only been back a day and you've already started something…what the hell happened last night?" he asked.

Sam sighed heavily "she said something about not trusting cops and she couldn't be with me, then she drops a bombshell on me about losing a kid and takes off, what the hell am I supposed to do?" he asked "pretend she didn't say it to me?"

"No Sam you give her time and space, if you knew Andy like we do you'd know she'll come to you when she's ready," Oliver said and slapped him on the back. "Until then steer clear-Deano is a nut job when it comes to Andy," he said and walked off.

"He's right," Jerry said "look what happened to Callaghan, he won't hesitate to hit you….give her time," he said and walked to his office.

…..

Over at Andy's she sighed as Dean called from the other side of the door, Traci had not long left telling her to have a think about things before she faced Sam again. Getting up off the sofa she walked to the front door and pulled it open "what?" she asked.

Dean pushed in by her "why aren't you at work?" he asked and sat down on the sofa.

"Because I'm not," she said and closed the door.

"Because you're new partner is the guy you were seeing?" he asked.

"No," she muttered and sat beside him.

"Come on And," he said and turned his body to face her "I know he was here last night and I know you told him something about Hope."

Andy looked down at the mention of her daughters name "he wanted to know why I couldn't be with him so I told him why."

"Andy," Dean said and scooted closer to her "you have to put this behind you, you have to move on…Hope wouldn't want you sitting here depriving yourself from being happy."

Andy looked over at him "how can I put it behind me?" she asked "you were there Dean you saw it all, I lost her trying to save you-so you could see your daughter being born."

Dean sighed "and I will be forever grateful for what you did," he said and stood up "I think about it every day Andy-every single day. I wonder what she'd be like now, would she and Katie be friends, would she be walking by now," he said and turned back to her "it shouldn't have happened but it did."

"That's what happens when you date a cop with gambling debts," she muttered.

"Is this what it's all about?" he asked sitting beside her "because he just so happened to be a cop?" he shook his head "Andy he could have been anyone and still the same thing could have happened."

"But he wasn't just anyone!" she yelled "he was a cop! He had the power to take the guy off the street to keep us and himself safe but no!" she yelled and jumped up "he had us kidnapped and held at gunpoint just so he was safe…and as a result my baby-your niece only lived for four minutes because I chose to jump into that river after you!"

Dean sighed and stood up "he's not a bad guy Andy, you can't let what happened rule your life forever…if you like him that much go talk to him-tell him about Hope, you might be surprised," he said and walked to the front door "go to work this is not my sister!" he called and let himself out.

* * *

An hour later Sam looked up when Traci called out to Andy, he watched her stop her and talk for a minute before she hugged her quickly and went on her way, as she walked up the steps of the office he looked back down at his paperwork, Jerry and Ollie were right-let her come to him.

Andy threw her jacket on the back of the chair and walked to his desk "what have we got?" she asked.

"Thought you were sick?" Sam asked handing her the file he was reading.

"Now I'm not," she said as she read the file "so we're no closer to finding Stacey's killer?"

"No…sorry," he said and cleared his throat "Jerry is gone to see had anyone taken an interest in her at the diner."

Andy nodded and handed him back the file "everyone seemed to love her…I'm gonna go let Frank know I'm here before a loan detective turns up," she said and stood up. She took a step and stopped "I'm sorry about last night," she said and looked over at him "it was just a shock and I was still upset…I shouldn't have said anything about my daughter."

Sam nodded and reached out for her hand "it's okay I understand," he said and smiled quickly when she didn't pull away "but I would like to know the story behind it…if you feel like you can talk about it."

Andy went to pull away but Dean's words stopped her, she squeezed his hand and let go "I'm not ready to talk about it but we do need to talk about something else," she smiled "but not at work," she said and walked on.

Sam watched her go and smiled maybe all hope wasn't lost. He jumped when Oliver whispered in his ear "good Sammy good let her come to you," he said and clapped him on the back and hurried off.

Andy came back and sat down "now that's cleared up let's see if we can come up with something else to follow up on," she said and pulled her chair around to his desk.

Sam smiled to himself and leaned on the desk "what have you got in mind detective?"

"I just remembered when I was walking back," she said looked over at him "Stacey called me and Trac aside last year and asked us to talk to some guy that was hassling her. She said she didn't want a big deal made out of it but he was making her uncomfortable- you know making passes at her saying stuff to her."

"And what happened when you and Traci approached this guy?" Sam asked.

"It actually turned out he was harmless and said he didn't realise she was taking it so seriously, so he stayed clear for a few weeks. When he did return she called us I just told her to call us again if he did one thing to make her uncomfortable. I called her back a few times in the next coming weeks and she said he didn't open his mouth to her other than hello and placing his order."

Sam nodded "so you're thinking he could have been biding his time?"

Andy shrugged "I don't know he seemed really embarrassed when me and Trac went to see him, but on the other hand he could have snapped and took it too far."

"Let's go see him then," Sam said and stood up.

Andy stood up and followed him this wasn't as awkward as she thought it was gonna be and Dean was right it wasn't like her to hide away from anything.

…..

An hour later they arrived back at the station "we can mark him off the list," Sam said and sat down.

"Yeah heart surgery is one hell of an alibi," Andy said and sat down.

"You came then?" she looked up to see Dean sitting at Traci's desk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Came to collect something for my sergeant so I thought I'd come by and see if you'd listened to me," he said and turned to Sam "and I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes I'm here so you can just go wait by the desk for whatever it is you came for," Andy said.

"Right after I talk to your partner," he said and walked out the door.

"You don't have to talk to him," Andy said as Sam stood up.

"Actually I do," he said and looked out at him "we had a misunderstanding this morning," he smiled quickly and followed him.

He found him out front "here to warn me off again?" he asked.

"No," Dean said and turned to face him "we kinda go off on the wrong foot."

"You think?" Sam chuckled.

Dean chuckled too "yeah we did…Andy is very important to me and I'm very protective of her-she'll tell you I'm over protective but hey what are brothers for. She'll tell you in her own time but I'm gonna fill in a few blanks for you just so you don't walk into anything again. She likes you-I haven't seen her like this in years, I'm not gonna let her ruin it for herself…don't give up on her."

"I'm not gonna," Sam replied.

"Right," Dean nodded "she lost her daughter jumping into a river after me-we got kidnapped, she got us out. They caught up with us, I got shot, she jumped in…she went into labour about an hour after we got away," he said and sighed, "there was complications with baby, she only lived for a few minutes." He shook his head and looked over at Sam "the baby's dad was the one that set up for us to be taken-he had debts with a big drug dealer, when he came knocking for his money he handed Andy over to save himself."

"And they took you too?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I turned up to check on her- she wasn't feeling great and Kevin was at work-supposed to be at work, they took me too when I tried to get her out of the van."

"And let me guess," Sam said "this guy was a cop?" he asked.

"Bingo," Dean nodded "I know it might sound weird to you that she's a cop that doesn't trust other cops but it's not like that," he said and sighed again "she trusts them to have her back in work but outside she doesn't trust any cop only the few she knows will never hurt her."

"Traci Jerry and the others?" Sam asked a lot of things now a lot clearer to him.

Dean nodded "yeah, it took her a long time to let Traci and the others back in after it so like I said, don't give up on her…make her see she can be happy," he said and walked away.

Sam watched him walk back into the station and sighed how did he do that?

* * *

Andy stood by the wall of the front entrance with tears running down her face she couldn't believe Dean had told him all that, she hid herself as Sam walked by her. Watching him go she wiped her eyes and blew out a deep breath she may as well finish the story Dean had started.

In the office Sam sat thinking what he could do to get her to let him in "my daughter's name is Hope," he looked up to see Andy hovering by the door "she would be just over one now," she said and walked to sit on his desk.

"Andy you don't have to tell me any of this," he said and rubbed her knee "I can wait."

"Yeah I kinda do since Deano filled you in on half it…Frank sent me to find him with a report and I heard you two," she added when he raised an eyebrow.

Sam looked around a few detectives were at the other end of the room looking at a white board "come on," he said and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he pulled her along.

"Out to my truck," he said and pushed the parking lot door open.

"Why?" Andy asked as they reached it

"Little more privacy," Sam said and opened the door for her.

"You know we could have just gone into one of the empty rooms," she said as she climbed in.

"I know," he nodded and climbed in beside her "but it's better out here away from everyone interrupting us."

Andy nodded and sat back against the seat "Dean had just found out his girlfriend Caitlin was three months pregnant, he was so excited," she smiled "I was eight months pregnant by then. One night Kevin-the guy who cheated on me, came into the bedroom and said he'd been called to work. He left and I went to bed, about an hour later I heard the front door opening, when he didn't call out like he normally did I walked to the top of the stairs and saw two guys standing in the hall looking up at me with masks over their faces."

"Andy," Sam sighed and closed his eyes.

"I ran back to the room when they ran for me…I ran for my gun," she said and looked down at her phone as it beeped "Trac is on her way back with a guy we need to get back in," she said and wiped her face.

"Andy give yourself a few minutes," he said when she opened the door.

Andy climbed out "we'll finish this later," she said and hurried into the station.

….

An hour or so later she and Traci walked out of the interview room looking rather pleased with themselves "nice work detective," Traci giggled.

"And you too detective," Andy giggled "I'm gonna go see Brad and Hayden tell them the news…can you ask Sam to hang around?" she asked.

Traci smiled Jerry had filled her in on Sam and Dean's run in this morning "sure, see ya at home!" she called as Andy hurried away.

A while later Sam walked out of the locker rooms ready to head home, Andy still hadn't been back and hadn't been in touch with anyone either. He figured she was spending some time with Stacey's boyfriend and daughter so he was going to have the officer on the desk to get her to call him when she finally did come back.

As he walked to the exit he spotted her sitting on the hood of her car, pushing the door out he walked out and over to her "what are you doing sitting out here?" he asked and sat beside her.

Andy sniffed and looked over at him "he thanked me," she said "I told him we'd caught his fiancée's killer and he hugged me and said thank you."

"Andy," Sam said and placed his hand on her back.

"Hayden didn't know what was going on," she chuckled "she just squealed and held out her arms when she saw me." She wiped her face and blew out a breath "she patted his head and said s'okay daddy when he started crying."

"Let me take you home," Sam said rubbing her back.

Andy hopped down off the hood "I just have to sign the case closed…I'll meet you there," she said and went to walk off.

"Traci's already done that!" Sam called after her.

Andy nodded "I'll just grab my bag then…two minutes!" she called and hurried into the station.

Sam walked to his truck and threw his bag in the back, pulling down the back of it he sat on it and waited for her. He wondered about her daughter and what happened for her ex to set that up and what happened for her baby to pass away. He stood up and smiled when she stopped in front of him "do you wanna get a pizza or something on the way?"

"Yeah," she nodded "but we'll have to get some for Traci Leo and Jerry too," she chuckled.

"Fine by me," he said and opened the door for her. "So what's this Leo like?" he asked "have I to impress him?" he chuckled.

"Oh yes," Andy giggled "he's very particular about who his aunt Andy goes out with."

"So we will be going out?" Sam asked.

Andy looked out the window and smiled to herself "we'll see."

* * *

When they arrived Andy climbed out carrying pizza while Sam carried the beers "only fair we celebrate," Andy said as she opened the door "hello!" she yelled

"Annndy!" Leo yelled from the kitchen and ran out to the hall "what took you so long?" he asked and looked at Sam "who's he?" he asked looking him up and down.

"This is my friend Sam…he's a cop too," she winked.

Leo looked over at Sam again "he's not staying for dinner?" he asked.

"Leo," Andy groaned.

"It's alright," Sam chuckled.

"Don't be rude," Traci said and clipped him on the back of the head "yes he is staying for dinner and you should say thank you since he's the one who brought it."

Leo looked him up and down again "thank you Sam," he said and ran off to find Jerry.

"Sorry about him, he's not happy unless it's Dean or Dov coming through the door so don't take it personal," Traci said "come on in," she added and walked into the kitchen.

"Sammy," Jerry nodded from the table "Andy your dad just called," he added.

"Oh I better call him back you'll be okay here?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, go on," he said and walked to sit beside Jerry. He glanced at Traci and looked back "Jerry," he whispered loudly "who's this Kevin guy she used to date?"

Jerry leaned closer "I am not telling you anything if she wants you to know she'll tell you now drop it," he whispered back.

"Just his second name?" Sam asked.

"No," Jerry said.

"Adams," Traci said placing plates on the table "what? You think I cant hear you from there?" she asked and walked back to the counter.

"Well it's official," Andy said walking back in "my dad has sold the house."

"He's leaving so soon?" Traci asked.

"No, he's gonna stay with Fiona until they're leaving," Andy replied and sat beside Sam "which won't be for a few months," she added.

"Where's he going?" Sam asked.

"Vancouver," Andy said "he's always wanted to retire there but wanted to wait until Dean and I were settled…which we have been for the last five years," she chuckled.

Traci chuckled and sat down "given how close you are I never thought he would leave…you okay?" she asked.

Andy nodded and smiled quickly "yeah, I want him to be happy and if being with Fiona and moving to Vancouver makes him happy then so be it."

Traci nodded "we're gonna take Leo to the park after dinner for an hour."

"We are?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, we are," Traci said sending him a glare.

"Oh right, I didn't think you meant tonight," he said and pulled open the pizza box.

Andy giggled and looked at Sam "Jerry doesn't think before he speaks."

Sam chuckled "I've known that for fifteen years now."

"Bite me," Jerry said and bit into his pizza causing them all to laugh.

…..

After dinner was cleared away Jerry and Traci left with Leo, Andy walked into the living room and dropped onto the sofa beside Sam "here," she said holding out a bottle.

"Thanks," he said and took it from here "does Jerry stay here a lot?" he asked.

Andy shrugged "not really but he is here almost everyday, but he goes home when Leo goes to bed. When he does stay I try be somewhere else," she chuckled.

Sam nodded "where I walked you to the other week?" he asked.

"Yeah, Chris and Dov's," she giggled "I love going there…they're trying to get me to move in there," she chuckled.

Sam chuckled "why don't you?"

Andy scoffed "they have two rooms which means they'd have to share, I'd never leave here anyway I love living with Traci and Leo."

Sam nodded again and decided to ease into what they were talking about in the truck "is this the house it happened in…you were taken from here?"

Andy nodded and looked down at her bottle "thank God Trac and Leo weren't here that night."

"So what happened when you went for your gun?" Sam asked.

"Wasn't there when I got to my locker-he'd taken it," she replied. "They pushed me onto the bed and tied my hands, one of them covered my mouth when I started screaming."

"You must have been really scared," Sam said.

Andy nodded "I was, but not for me," she smiled sadly " when they dragged me outside they bundled me into the back of a van, next thing I knew Dean had my foot and was trying to fight them off and pull me out. They over powered him and threw him in on top of me."

Sam slid his hand on top of hers "did they catch them?"

"One of them," Andy said "we got to some warehouse and they shoved a gun into my back when I refused to get out of the van. They walked us to a room on the side and locked us in I still didn't know what was going on or why my gun was missing. They never searched Dean so he called Kevin-we both froze when ringing came from outside, the door opened again and one of the guys took the phone and stood on it before laughing and locking it again."

"He was there?" Sam asked.

Andy nodded "he was," she said and turned to face him " he was outside with the dealer, we were there for an hour before I saw a window up over us. Getting Dean to boost me up I looked out, it was clear so we went for it…got all the way to lakeshore river before they caught up on us."

"What happened then?" Sam asked scooting closer to her.

"Shots went off Deano went over the bridge and banged his head on the way down," she sighed "I was so freaked I wasn't even thinking, I climbed up the pole and jumped in after him-I jumped into freezing cold water eight months pregnant wearing nothing but shorts and a tank."

"You were scared for you brother," Sam said wrapping an arm around her.

Andy leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder "they still shot at me as I swam after him, but the shots alerted the cops the sirens and lights got them to back off. I made it to Dean and pulled him under the bridge out of the way."

"Was it fifteen that turned up?" Sam asked.

Andy nodded "Jerry and Ollie pulled us from the water-Jerry actually delivered Hope."

"He did?" Sam asked surprised.

Andy nodded "he didn't want to but I think all the screaming I was doing forced him into it," she sighed again. "Dov rang the ambulance but there was some fire blocking them in so they had to go the long way around…Hope was pronounced about ten seconds after they arrived."

"I'm so sorry Andy," Sam said and wrapped his other arm around her.

Andy shrugged against him "the medic said the panic I was in caused early labour and the cold water was a shock to the baby's system and she went into shock, he said he was surprised she came out breathing at all."

Sam nodded "what happened to Kevin?"

"A week after I was allowed home-Traci collect me he couldn't be bothered, I didn't want any of the baby stuff in the house so she helped me bring it to his place-I wanted him to get rid of it all. When we got there a car was in the drive, we went inside and I almost dropped in shock there he was with the guy who had us kidnapped, not to mention the half naked chick that walked down the stairs."

"Scumbag," Sam said shaking his head "how did you find out?"

"The dealer told me himself and he told me Kevin still owed him five thousand because we got away…Traci had already called Jerry and left the phone on in her pocket."

"That's when he was arrested?" Sam asked.

Andy nodded "when I asked him how he could do that to me and what about his daughter he shrugged and said better her and you than me," she sniffed "he didn't even care that she'd died because of what he'd done!" she cried.

"Aw Andy," Sam sighed and pulled her into him as she cried "I'm so sorry you had to go through any of that."

Sam held her and let her cry it out now he understood why she didn't trust so easy.

* * *

A while later Andy stood up "you know when I said I couldn't trust you?"

Sam nodded "you can Andy, if you give me a chance to prove it to you."

"I didn't mean you as a person, I meant cop you-but I trust you to have my back on the job…if that makes sense," she said and walked back with two more beers. "I don't trust a lot of people, when it all happened I couldn't be around anyone but Traci for months."

"I understand why you don't trust easily Andy but that could have happened no matter who you were with you were still a cop."

"I know," she agreed "Deano said the same thing this morning…I'm sorry I reacted so badly, I had no right after I kept it from you too."

"It's fine," Sam said and slid his hand into hers "I should have told you the second the case was finished. I had planned on seeing you before I went to my sisters to explain it all but the night I was psyched up to tell you you got called back to work."

Andy nodded "always getting called away," she chuckled.

"So can we start again?" he asked.

Andy picked at her beer bottle "I'm not so sure about us right now I think we need to have some space but," she added when he opened his mouth "we can start off again as partners and friends then we'll take it from there."

Sam nodded and sat back on the sofa "I never lied to you about anything else…well where I worked and live but that was it."

"It was kinda sexy though," she chuckled "I wondered what you did at the warehouse sometimes."

"I told you I was a forklift driver," he chuckled.

"I know," she giggled "but a warehouse is a big place you couldn't have just driven a forklift for ten hours a day."

"Well no," he chuckled "my job was to take stuff off the trucks and move the drugs before the shipment was moved on, so sometimes I was in a back room bagging them up to be spread out to all different dealers-sometimes I'd be asked to run them over."

Andy chuckled "that morning the cops went to the warehouse…it was me that sent them."

"You?" he chuckled.

"Yep," she giggled "I had a side case going by myself, I wanted to talk to Jamie Brennan about a guy that worked there it was Gail and Nick that went."

"You knew I was at that warehouse?" he asked.

"No…not until I read you undercover file."

"Who was the guy you were looking for?"

"Zak Henderson he was arrested at the scene of an armed robbery but we didn't have enough evidence to hold him but I knew he was involved."

"And what's happening with that case now?"

"I arrested him myself two days after you left," she chuckled "don't worry you won't bump into him at the station."

Sam chuckled and stood up "another rat off the street…I better get going," he said and grabbed his coat.

"Yeah," Andy yawned "it's been a long few days and I'm in at six tomorrow."

"I know," he chuckled "I'm your partner so am I," he said and walked to the door "if you wanna talk about anything else or whatever we've talked about tonight you can call me anytime."

"Thanks," she smiled "but I think I'm good…I feel freer," she said and leaned on the door "feels good to get that off my chest."

Sam nodded "glad you opened up to me Andy," he leaned in and kissed her on the chick "night partner," he said and turned for the steps.

"Hey Sam!" she called "I'm really glad I met you," she smiled.

"Yeah, me too…night," he said and walked down to his car.

And watched him go and sighed happily things weren't perfect but she was slowly getting there. Closing the door she walked back to the living room and grabbed the empty bottles, Dean was right she was surprised at how he'd taken it how he'd reacted with her. She smiled as she dumped the bottles maybe he was the one that could make her happy again.

**A/N any clearer for you now? again thank you for all the wonderful reviews/follow/favs.**


	5. Chapter 5

Two days had passed since Sam had been to Andy's house, they'd worked side by side as normal and were both in a good place. Andy sighed and flung down a file, standing up she walked to Sam's desk where he sat and leaned over him to reach for something "what are you doing?" he asked.

"Sorry," she chuckled and pulled back "so used to moving around Jerry without him batting an eyelid…I need your notes on Stacey's case, he goes before a judge in the morning."

Sam nodded and pulled it to him "don't you have the same notes?" he asked.

"Yeah…kinda," she said and took it from him "when we went to notify Brad I kinda blocked it out when he started crying and now I can't remember what happened."

"Just as well I took it all down then…what are you doing for lunch?" he asked.

Andy shrugged "see what happened when and if the time comes," she said and walked back to her desk.

"I was gonna head to Frankie's do you wanna come-or I could bring you back something," he offered.

Andy smiled over at him "I love Frankie's…come find me when you're going and I'll see where I am with this," she said nodding to her paperwork.

Sam stood up "we need coffee," he said and walked to the door "Traci's notes might jog your memory too!" he called as he walked down the stairs.

Andy watched him go and smiled the last two days he had been acting as if the conversation never happened-treating her like normal. She really wanted to go out with him but she didn't-as Traci put it, want to jump in too quickly she wanted to get to know him first and she wanted him to know her…drinks with him later was no harm right? "Hey Sam," she said as he walked back to her.

"Yeah?" he asked and placed a coffee down in front of her.

"Wanna go the penny later-with me?" she asked.

Sam nodded "sure, but I cant stay long it's poker night."

Andy nodded "no problem it's girls night," she chuckled "when they boys play we catch up," she added when he raised an eyebrow.

"Right," he chuckled "so where's this girls night on?"

"Ours," Andy replied "it's always me Trac, Gail, Noelle, Chloe, Denise, Celery, and as weird as it might be Zoe Shaw."

Sam sighed he wasn't here when his best friends marriage had fallen apart nor had he met his new girlfriend yet "how is Zoe?" he asked.

Andy shrugged "good I think, it was really weird the first night Celery came but Zoe had already been with a guy a few months by then, but they get along-more for the girls I think," she chuckled.

"Oliver always was the peace keeper," he said and walked to his desk "so we'll have one drink and part ways."

"Two if we get out on time," Andy giggled.

Sam chuckled "alright two," he said and went back to his paperwork.

….

A while later Andy was walking back from the copier when Traci called her "Andy! We've a body along the bank behind Kempton you wanna come with me Jerry's in court."

"Sure," Andy nodded "I'll just grab my coat and let Sam know-meet you at the car!" she called back.

When they arrived at the scene they made their way through the crowds and under the tape, they walked down the grassy patch and stopped beside Chloe and Dov "what have you got?" Andy asked.

"A young girl was spotted stuck in between the weeds there," Dov said and nodded to the water "a group of guys pulled her out thinking she had just fallen in."

"But she didn't?" Traci asked and looked down at the tarp.

"Brace yourself guys," Chloe said and knelt down beside her "you're not gonna like this," she said and pulled back the tarp.

Andy and Traci sucked in breaths as they looked down on her "you gotta be kidding me," Andy finally said and looked at Traci.

"Maybe we missed one," Traci said "she could have floated from another place."

"That's what I said," Chloe said "but Holly was here she confirmed by the condition of the body she's only in the water an hour tops and was killed late last night early this morning."

Andy sighed "this has to be a copycat we never found any girls in the water."

Traci knelt down and looked at the ties around the girls hands "ties have been snipped…she has the mark too."

Andy got down beside her "she looks younger than the others-too young to go here," she added.

Traci nodded "Burns was a match to the teeth marks on the last two girls, ask the coroner to see what he can get from this mark," she said as she examined it closely.

"You think you have the wrong guy?" Dov asked.

"No," Andy said quickly "he confessed to all of them, his dna was found under all five of their fingernails and the bite marks too, this has to be a copy."

"And Let's hope this is the only poor girl we come across," Traci said and stood up "we should get back and try identify her she's no id on her."

Andy sighed "something's not right here Trac, all we mentioned in the press release were they were all girls between eighteen and twenty two, how did whoever it was know about the ties the marks and they all went here?"

Traci shrugged "people talk, maybe he overheard someone on the campus talking about it we did question a few people word was bound to spread."

Andy sighed again "but only the last two victims had bite marks and I asked Emily Water's roommate to keep it to herself."

"Then we'll start with her…right after we find out who this girl is," Traci said and walked back to her car.

Andy followed her and climbed in beside her something was defiantly off about this-way off.

* * *

When they arrived back Andy dropped into her seat and turned her computer on she and Traci were gonna take half the list each of missing persons. Sam walked to his desk and sat down "got a jumper that didn't jump what about you?" he asked.

Andy looked over at him "copycat I think," she said and scrolled through the photos.

"You think?" Sam asked and walked to her "copycat from what case?"

"The Kempton killer," she said and looked up at him "you familiar with that?"

"I know there was five girls that went to Kempton that's it," he replied.

Andy nodded "we wrapped it up the night you called me when you finished up early."

"The day after I met you?" he asked.

Andy nodded "the night I got shot."

"What makes you think it's a copycat?" he asked.

"There's my favourite beautiful sister," Dean said and dropped onto her desk "how are you today?"

"Deano if you're here to ask me to mind Katie all you have to do is ask you don't have to be nice…but I can't tonight," she said and glanced at him "I'm gonna be here all night."

Dean chuckled "alright, will you take her Saturday night?" he asked "it's Caitlin's birthday."

"Sure," Andy nodded "I'll pick her up when I finish up here."

"Cool thanks," Dean said and stood up "I better get back to work…see ya later!" he called.

"You know he spends more time here than at his own station" Sam chuckled.

"I know-I don't know how he gets away with it though," she chuckled "and to answer your question the girl was the same as the others, but she was found in water and had no id. All the others were found on land around or not too far from Kempton fully dressed and had Id card in their pockets."

"Right," Sam said slowly "could this scene have been set up to make it look like a copy- I mean, the girl was the same as the others just in a different place."

"No," Andy sighed "Nathan Burns confessed to all five-and Jerry asked him if there were anymore girls and he said no. He's facing life…why would he lie or cover for someone just so he could rot in jail." she shook her head "if it were me I'd be singing like a bird to get a reduced sentence."

"You know what you need?" Sam asked pulling her to her feet "a break," he said and led her out of the room "you're thinking too much it's all running together."

"Haven't you got your own case to look after?" she chuckled.

"And it's still gonna be there when I get back-we're going to Frankie's," he said and walked her out the parking lot door.

"Yes boss," she giggled and climbed in "you know you're right I do need a break-after my shift I'm gonna go the penny and come back fresh tomorrow to have another go…unless we find something new in between now and then," she added as they pulled away.

….

"Andy I'm gonna head now I can't think anymore," Traci groaned and stood up "meet you at the penny?" she asked.

"Sure," she replied without looking up " won't be long, I'm just gonna finish off this."

"Okay!" Traci called on her way out "night Sam," she smiled as he passed her.

"Night Nash…You not going too?" he asked and sat at his own desk.

"I am when I'm done here, are you not finished yet?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said and stood up again "I came back for my keys…do you want me to hang around and you can catch a ride over?" he asked.

"Thanks but I don't know how long I'm gonna be," she replied.

"That's okay I can wait," he said "I saw Ollie still at his desk so I'll be there when you're done okay?" he said and walked to the door.

"Thanks Sam!" she called after him.

"Don't mention it partner," he chuckled.

Ten minutes later Andy walked over to Oliver's desk to find Sam sitting alone "where's Ollie gone?" she asked.

"Left a few minutes ago…you finished?" he asked.

"Headache," she said "can't think straight-and you could have gone with Ollie," she added.

Sam shrugged and stood up "wanted to wait for you," he smiled and walked by her.

"Okay," Andy said and followed him "I'm cutting the space thing…how about we go out Saturday night?"

"That would be great if you hadn't already agreed to take your niece for the night," he said and held out his hand "how about now?" he asked.

Andy smiled and slid her hand into his "with the half hour we'll probably have?"

Sam chuckled and started to walk with her "it's a start right?" he asked "a small one but a start none the less."

"It's a start," she nodded and pulled him out the door.

When they got to his truck he spun her to face him, stepping closer to her he slid his hand onto her waist "would you be mad if I kissed you?" he murmured.

Andy stepped closer to him "won't know until you try."

Sam chuckled and leaned into her-he was inches away from her when Jerry startled them "night you two!" he called as he walked to his car "you know you can always cancel Sammy!" he chuckled.

"Pity I can't," Andy muttered.

"I'll be there to take your money buddy!" he called and turned back to her "we won't even have time for one drink at this rate."

"Well you better hurry it up then and kiss me," she giggled.

Sam chuckled and pulled her to him, lowering his head he leaned in ad kissed her softly. Andy slid her hands up his chest and deepened the kiss, she pulled back a few seconds later "nope, not mad," she chuckled and pulled the door open.

* * *

When they pulled into the Penny Sam turned to Andy before they climbed out "so I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," Andy nodded and opened her door "or I could text you when I'm done and see what you're up to."

Sam climbed out and caught up with her "text me," he said and pulled the door open "have a good night," he smiled.

"You too," she said and walked over to Traci and the other girls. As she walked she noticed a man watching Traci "how long has that weirdo been watching you?" she asked and sat down "never seen him before."

"Me neither…he's been here since I got here," Traci said.

"Yeah just standing there all creepy watching her," Gail said "something to look at buddy?" she yelled.

"Gail," Traci groaned "I already told you to leave it, he's hardly gonna make a move in a bar full of cops and I'm gonna be leaving with all of you-chill."

"I'm gonna grab a dink you want one?" Andy asked and stood up again.

"Just get a pitcher between us then we'll head," Chloe said.

"Noelle and Zoe will meet us at your place" Celery said placing her phone back on the table.

"That just leaves Denise," Traci said

"Here," she panted and dropped into a stool "sorry I'm late, Christen wouldn't settle for the sitter."

Over at the bar Andy watched the guy still just standing there staring at Traci "don't worry Jerry's watching him," Sam said in her ear.

She turned to face him "he's just standing there staring…can't he be asked to leave? He's making Traci and the rest of us every uneasy."

"He's not doing anything wrong so Liam can't ask him to leave, but we're keeping an eye on him, like I said don't worry…on me," he said taking his own beer and nodding to her pitcher.

"Thanks," she smiled "when are you guys heading?" she asked.

"Meant to be now but Jerry wants to wait until you guys have got off safely," Sam replied.

Any nodded "thanks for the drink…better get back," she said and walked back to the table.

"Did I just see Sam Swarek buying you a drink?" Traci whispered.

Andy nodded "and he kissed me too but we'll talk about that when they're all gone home."

"So either the drink was an apology for kissing you or you've finally got passed the whole I can't be with anyone thing?"

Andy giggled "let's just say I'm working on it," she said and looked over at him to find him watching her.

"Well work on it fast," Traci said and stood "because he is totally smitten," she chuckled "bathroom," she added and walked off-Gail jumping to go with her.

Andy looked back at Sam to find him still watching her, pulling out her phone she sent him a text and looked over at him again.

Sam pulled out his phone and opened the message **coffee later? **He chuckled and replied.

Andy bit on her lip and chuckled at the reply **Charlie's? pick you up at midnight-looking great by the way **she looked over at him and smiled before turning back to the table.

Sam opened her next message **same clothes I've been wearing all day, midnight it is, can't wait x **he looked over at her and smiled as she talked with her friends it was just after six now…how the hell was he gonna make it to midnight?

…

"Girls!" Liam called a while later "your cab is here!"

"Thanks Liam!" Andy called back as they all stood up.

"I'll walk you out," Jerry said appearing beside them.

Andy looked over at the guy to see him looking back at her, he winked at her and smiled. She shivered and turned to see Sam waking to her "you okay?" he asked looking over at him.

Andy nodded "he's just creepy is all…you heading now too?"

Sam nodded "Jerry's walking Traci out so we may as well keep going, Ollie walked Celery and the other two out so you're stuck with me," he chuckled.

"I'm not complaining," Andy giggled and linked her arm into his "you gonna be drinking tonight?" she asked as they walked outside.

"I had one there so I'll probably have one at Jerry's…you?" he asked.

Andy nodded "yeah, maybe it's a bad idea to meet later," she chuckled.

"Tell you what," Sam said and stopped at the cab "I'll text you when I'm done, if you're on your way or don't answer we'll leave it for another night."

"Deal," Andy smiled "well just in case," she said and kissed him on the cheek "night Sam," she said and pulled the door open.

"Night," he chuckled and closed the door once she was in

"Romance blooming?" Oliver asked with a smirk.

"What are you fifteen?" Sam chuckled as they walked to his truck "I kissed her," he said as they climbed in "and she kissed me back…it's a start," he said and started up the truck.

"See Sammy," Oliver said and slapped his shoulder "it always works out in the end."

"Yeah," Sam smiled "it sure does," he said and pulled out of the penny.

"She told you everything that happened to her?" Oliver asked a few minutes later.

Sam nodded "she told me all about getting kidnapped and losing her daughter…is there anything else?" he asked curiously.

"No," Oliver said shaking his head "just Deano getting shot but I guess she told you that too….Sammy," he said and turned to face him "Andy has been through a hell of a lot-she's been through something no mother should ever have to face, but she did and I just want to say…don't mess her about, she deserves a bit of happiness."

Sam looked over at him when they stopped at a red light "the last thing I want to do is hurt her Ollie, she's amazing…I wanna see where this can go and I promise I'll never hurt her," he said seriously.

* * *

Over at the house the girls had settled in and the wine was flowing "so?" Traci asked cornering Andy alone in the kitchen "what made you change your mind about Sam?"

Andy glanced towards the living room to see where the other girls were "can we talk about this later?" she asked.

Traci nodded "I just wanna know what changed your mind then we can talk properly when they go."

Andy thought about it for a moment a small smile graced her face "…he did," she said and walked by her.

Traci chuckled and watched her go she had many questions but she knew she couldn't brig it up in front of the others she wasn't sure how much they already knew-if they knew anything at all. She followed Andy and sat beside her on the sofa "stash a bottle of that for us later," she whispered.

Andy giggled and leaned into her "it's under the veg in the fridge."

"Nice," Traci chuckled and stood up "I think a little music should get us in the party mood," she said and walked to the radio.

Andy giggled and turned to Chloe who was talking to Denise beside her.

As the night wore on the girls began to leave one by one until it was just Andy Traci and Gail "I better go," Gail groaned and stood up "why didn't I leave with Chloe…call me a cab!" she yelled on her way to the bathroom.

"You wanna call it and I'll start clearing away?" Traci said.

"Sure," Andy said and stood up, as she looked out the window she saw someone walking out of her drive. Shaking her head she looked again and no one was there, she looked down at the empty wine bottle "so not drinking the cheap stuff again," she giggled and walked to get her phone.

By the time Gail's cab came the three had pitched in and the house looked back to normal "bye guys!" Gail called as she hurried down the drive "see ya tomorrow!" she called as she jumped in.

Andy and Traci waved her off and went to shut the door "Andy," Traci said "what's that?" she asked pointing down to the mat.

Andy looked down and saw a piece of paper sticking out "I don't know," she said and bent down to pick it up "it could have blown under it," she said and closed the front door.

They sat on the sofa and Andy looked down on it "it's blank," she said and turned it over "so is the other side."

"Maybe there' something inside," Traci said.

Andy opened it out and frowned "okay this is weird," she said and looked at Traci "it's for us."

"What's it say?" she asked scooting closer to Andy.

Andy looked down and began to read "don't go digging detectives only pain and suffering will come from it," she looked over at Traci "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know but I'm kinda creeped out," Traci said and looked behind her "did we lock all the doors?" she asked.

Andy stood up "I'll check…have to tell Sam I'm not meeting him," she said and walked into the kitchen.

….

Over at Jerry's they weren't having as such as good night as the girl did…Chris and Dov forgot to pick up the beer on the way over and Jerry only had five in his fridge an no one would go get more. He stood up from the table when his phone beeped opening the message he frowned **hey, sorry but I can't meet you tonight, something came up I don't wanna leave Trac here by herself, see you tomorrow? **He frowned again and slipped out the back door. Calling her he paced the porch "hey," he said as soon as she answered "got your message…what's going on?" he asked his gut was telling him something wasn't right."

"I don't know," she sighed.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"We're not really sure," she replied "when Gail was leaving Trac spotted a piece of paper under the mat on the front door. I brought it inside and we opened it, it was a note for us."

"For you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it said 'don't go digging detectives only pain and suffering will come from it'" Andy said "but that could be about any case-and how the hell did they know we both lived here?" she asked.

Sam could tell she was a little freaked and he imagined Traci was too "did you see anyone around?"

"No," Andy replied "well I thought I saw a guy walking down my drive but he was gone in the blink of an eye so I thought I was seeing things."

Sam walked back into the house "alright, I'm coming over, I'm leaving now I'll be at yours in ten minutes," he said and searched for his keys.

"No Sam, you don't have to come over stay and enjoy your night we're fine, it could be anything, the doors are locked we'll be fine," Andy replied.

"I'm still coming over…ten minutes," he said and hung up "Jerry!" he called "come in here!"

Jerry walked into him and could tell right away something was up "Sammy?" he asked.

"Can you get rid of them we need to go somewhere," Sam said.

Jerry nodded "I could," he said slowly "but what's up?" he asked.

Sam turned back to him "Andy was supposed to meet me in a while but cancelled because she and Traci got a note in the door, they're a little wigged out….I said I was on my way."

Jerry nodded "give me five minutes to get rid of them," he said and hurried back into the living room.

Sam walked out to his truck and climbed in, when Jerry finally climbed in beside him he took off before he had his belt on "are they not leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah-I left Ollie in charge cabs are on the way…what did this note say?"

"Something about them not to go digging," Sam replied.

Jerry frowned "have the pissed anyone off lately?"

Sam chuckled "they're cops everyone and their families would be pissed at them," he said and turned onto their street. "Andy just seemed a little rattled I just wanna make sure they're okay so let's not make a big deal out of this."

Jerry nodded "could be nothing we get threats like that all the time."

"Yeah," Sam agreed "probably is nothing," he said as he pulled up outside their house.

* * *

Andy and Traci were in the bedroom lying on Andy's bed with the bottle of wine they'd hiden earlier "so you're gonna go on a date with him?" Traci asked.

Andy nodded as she took a sip of her wine "I said Saturday but I told Deano I'd take Katie."

"Okay," Traci said and stretched out "so go for an early dinner Sunday or something don't sit in the whole weekend you're off."

Andy lay across the other end of the bed "I told my dad we'd come clear our stuff out of the house Sunday, there's no point in him paying to store stuff belong to us. I think between me and Deano we can clear it so he doesn't have to get a storage unit." Andy sat up as she heard a click downstairs "did you hear that?" she asked and put her glass on the locker.

"No," Traci said and sat up "what did you hear?"

"Like a door closing or something," Andy said and walked to the door, reaching her hand out she pulled back "Trac!" she hissed "there's footsteps!"

"What!" Traci said and jumped off the bed "what do we do?"

"Open the top drawer," Andy whispered "my off duty gun is in the lock box at the back."

"Traci! Andy!" came Jerry's voice after he'd checked Traci's room "you guys in here?" he asked tapping on Andy's door.

"What's here doing here?" Traci asked and walked to the door.

Andy pulled it open to see Jerry and Sam standing there "you almost gave us a heart attack!" she yelled "what the hell are you doing sneaking around the place."

"Yeah Jerry," Traci chuckled "you could have called out."

"Uh, I just did," Jerry said slowly "no one was downstairs so we came up here," he added. He turned to Traci "show me this note."

"It's in the kitchen," Traci said and walked by Andy.

When they were gone Andy looked over at Sam "I told you we were fine," she said and walked back to her bed.

Sam followed her and sat on the end of the bed "I know you did," he said and lay back against the pillow she'd been using "but I wanted to see for myself."

Andy nodded and picked up her glass "now you've seen," she said and took a sip "you want one?" she asked holding up her glass.

Sam shook his head "I'm good thanks."

"Okay," Andy replied "more for me," she giggled.

….

"They're not coming back are they?" Sam asked a while later.

Andy titled her head to the side "pretty sure I heard Traci's bedroom door closing about twenty minutes ago," she chuckled.

"Two guesses what they're doing," Sam said and stood up "looks like he's staying here, I'll be off then."

"Do you have to rush off?" Andy asked.

"No just figured you'd want to get to bed," he replied.

"Well you figured wrong," Andy said and picked up Traci's glass "you can have this if you want, she won't be back for it."

Sam sat back down and took it from her "so I was thinking," he said and shifted so he was sitting beside her "that we could go for dinner after shift on Friday."

Andy nodded "I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Apart from the obvious did you have a good night?" he asked placing his glass down.

Andy nodded "yeah, was a bit of a laugh," she said and stretched her legs out "pity we all have to work tomorrow."

Sam chuckled "the wonder twins forgot the beer so we've all been sitting over one all night."

"Why didn't you just go the liquor store?" Andy asked.

"No one would go and I wasn't offering I'd have a list as long as my arm."

Andy giggled "can't believe them of all people forgot beer…are you sure it was them?"

Sam nodded and moved closer to her "I'm sure," he said and slid his arm around her shoulder "they were sitting there blaming one another all night."

"Now that sounds more like them," she giggled and leaned into him.

Sam chuckled and pulled her a little closer "did you think any more about that note?"

Andy shrugged "no, it's not the first one we've got and I'm sure it won't be the last," she replied.

"So you're not gonna do anything about it even though it was left at your house?" Sam asked.

"I'll give it to Frank tomorrow he'll follow up on it but I'm not awaiting result nothing ever comes from it," Andy said an looked up at him "we're fine, nothing happened and I'm sure nothing will happen-it's probably someone we locked up or arrested."

"Yeah," Sam nodded and started to run his fingers up and down her exposed arms "I'm sure nothing will happen."

Andy moaned softly and snuggled into him "if you keep doing that I'm gonna fall asleep, it's so relaxing."

Sam chuckled and slowed his pace "hey Andy," he said a minute later "the night I called you when you got shot…what were you really doing?" he asked.

Andy looked up at him "arresting the Kempton killer…jackass shot at me and jumped out the window," she muttered "what were you really doing?" she asked.

"The take down," he replied "we had enough to move on Brennan."

Andy nodded again "that girl you were with the first night mentioned she should have listened to her sister…what did she mean by that?"

Sam shrugged "she asked me out ages ago I said no, she came back again and asked again-and again until I finally agreed. After the date I walked her home, she tried to get me to go inside with her and I said no-next day her sister slaps me and called me pig for taking advantage of her sister."

Andy giggled and titled her head up "so she's another one to fall for the JD charm?"

Sam moved and rolled Andy under him "JD has no charm," he chuckled and kissed her "he's an open book."

Andy ran her hands up around his neck "Frank said you told him you weren't going back undercover again…why?"

"Because I'm tired of moving around pretending to be someone else, working with people I'd love to hit every day," he said and kissed her. "Apart from all that I want someone to come home to, someone I can settle down with, someone I can be happy with…and I'm thinking that someone could be you."

Andy stared back at him she didn't think he was that into her-thinking about the future and all. Sighing slightly she ran her hands down his back "this isn't gonna be easy Sam, I can't just change my ways over night."

Sam nodded "I'm not asking you to, knowing you want to give us ago is enough for me," he smiled.

Andy smiled back "I do," she said and pulled him down to her "but at a very slow pace we need to relax on all this," she said nodding between them. "It's a bad idea having you in my bedroom or taking rides off you," she said. " I don't wanna move too fast Sam, I've always jumped in without thinking and each and every time it was me that got hurt…I don't want that for us."

Sam kissed her quickly "it won't," he said and rolled off her "so no more me coming into your room-or your house either. At work we're partners, I won't be waiting to give you rides to the penny or home…we'll get to know each other on our first date."

Andy nodded and sat up that "I could work with."

Sam leaned over her and kissed her slowly-deepening it slightly "walk me to the door," he murmured and kissed her again "make that last," he whispered "you won't be getting another one for a while," he said and stood up.

Andy stood up and followed him out of her room and down to the door, leaning against it she smiled "thanks for coming to check on me."

"You sounded a little frazzled," he said and pulled out his keys, leaning in to kiss her he chuckled and pulled back "night Andy," he said and turned around.

"Hey!" she called "one for the road?"

Sam chuckled and walked back to her "one for the road," he said and slid his hand around her waist. Putting everything into the kiss he pulled back and sighed "now that really was your last one."

Andy giggled and hugged him "night partner," she said and stepped back "see you at the station."

"Night," he chuckled and walked down to his truck.

Andy waved him off and closed the door smiling to herself she got to the top of the stairs and groaned at thumping coming from Traci's room. Walking to her own room she closed her door and climbed into bed, pulling out earphones she put them on and turned on her ipod, turning it on she sighed happily as the noise disappeared. Closing her eyes she bit on her lip how was she supposed to act normal around him? She was crazy about him already.

**A/N just for those of you who are wondering what's going on with the guy in the bar and the copycat I didn't just throw them in, a lot revolves around this case. Hopefully next chapter will be up Tues or Wed been really busy in work.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was now Friday morning Sam walked into the station and up to the D's office, he frowned when Andy came into view at her desk "you're actually here before me," he chuckled.

"Yeah," Andy yawned and swung around in her chair "got a call at four am from the night shift…another body," she said and stretched out. "This nut job killed a girl and propped her up outside her dorm door, her poor roommate thought she was wasted and shook her."

"So the m-o has changed again?" he asked.

Andy nodded "yes, I've been going over it half the night and while the coroner was going through her pockets he found this and brought it to me," she said and held out an evidence folder.

Sam took it from her and looked at the paper inside "another note for you," he sighed.

"Yep," Andy said and took it back "cat and mouse detective McNally, which one will you be?" she scoffed "what the hell does that even mean?"

"It means while you're looking for him he's looking for you," Sam said and handed her his coffee "you take this and you're not to go to any call outs alone alright?" he asked.

Andy stood up when Frank walked by "Trac got one too but hers was at the scene. I think she already gave it to Frank, I better go see him with mine…thanks for the coffee," she smiled.

"No problem-hey! What did Nash's say?" he asked.

"Same thing!" she called back and hurried down the stairs.

Sam watched her go and sighed she'd been here for half the night already and it was only eight am she had another ten hours to go, there was no way she'd be up for going on their date tonight. He sighed again and walked to his own desk 'maybe next week' he said to himself and sat down.

Andy walked back from Frank's office turning the corner just at the D's office and jumped back when she walked into someone "sorry," she said and went to move around them.

"And so you should be!" the person hissed.

Andy looked up and saw Luke Callaghan glaring at her "excuse me?" she asked.

"Because of you and your idiot brother I've been suspended pending investigation!" he hissed.

Andy shrugged "shoulda thought about that before being a creep!" she hissed and walked by him "you deserve it!" she called back.

She yelped when he grabbed her roughly and yanked her off the step "you listen to me you little bitch," he snarled.

"Let go of me!" Andy hissed and tried to pull her arm.

"Callaghan!" Jerry yelled "you let go of her right now!" he yelled from further down the hall as he hurried towards them.

Sam looked out when he heard Jerry yell and saw Andy struggling with Luke on the step, he jumped up and ran to the door "get away from her now!" he yelled as he hurried down the steps "what do you think you're doing!" he yelled and shoved him.

"Sam don't!" Andy yelled as he shoved him again "just leave him," she said and grabbed his hand pulling him away.

….

Andy walked him into the break room and put the coffee pot on without a word "are you okay?" Sam asked when she leaned against the counter.

"Yeah," she replied and rolled her sleeve up "my arm just stings…asshole!" she yelled looking at the finger marks on her skin.

Sam walked over and took her arm so he could see it "son of a bitch!" he hissed and went to walk off.

"Sam," Andy said and grabbed him "leave it, Jerry's brought him to Frank it'll be added into the investigation."

Sam sighed "he needs a good punch or two," he muttered.

"Deano already took care of that," she chuckled and handed him a cup "so where are you taking me tonight?" she asked changing the subject.

Sam smiled and took the cup from her "you still want to go out tonight?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Because you've been up half the night," he replied "figured you'd want to skip it tonight."

"I'm leaving at twelve today so I can sleep for a few hours," she replied "you're still taking me out," she giggled.

"Alright," he chuckled "we're going to Bordeaux-that new French place on the high street."

"Sam," she gasped "I've read reviews on that place it's way too expensive we don't have to go there."

Sam chuckled and placed his cup down "I want to take you there, we're going," he said and backed towards the door "I gotta head off now but if I don't see you before you go I'll pick you up at seven thirty alright?"

Andy nodded and smiled "I'll be ready…see ya later."

Andy walked back to her office to see Jerry already back at his desk "you okay McNally?" he asked.

"Yeah just a few marks, what did Frank say?" she asked.

"He yelled and yelled," Jerry chuckled "now Callaghan is awaiting transport to headquarters Frank doesn't want him here anymore."

"Good," Andy chuckled "is Trac still out?" she asked as she sat down.

"Yeah I just called her, she's back at the scene with Price and Diaz," Jerry replied.

Andy nodded "I'll just finish up here and head down to her, although I don't know when that might be," she groaned "I have no clue where to look next."

"Start from the beginning," Jerry said and stood up "start with the first girl see what links they might have-apart from all being second year students at Kempton," he added.

"Except the sixteen year old girl we found the other day," Andy said.

Jerry nodded "I still don't get that, she was way off the mark, not a student didn't have id on her…maybe she was a mix up- the guy thought she was someone else," he said.

Andy nodded "yeah, I'll run through the university database and see if she matches a description with any other second year student."

Jerry walked to the door "call me when you're leaving you're not to be alone at any time…Frank's orders," he added and walked off.

* * *

It was finally time for Andy to go home, yawning she waited for her computer to shut down and stood up. Grabbing her bag she turned around and smiled at Sam walking back into the office "just in time," she said and walked to him "I'm heading off now."

"My visit was quicker than I planned," he chuckled "right, you get off you must be wrecked," he said and stepped out of her way.

"I am," she yawned again "I'll see ya later," she said and walked on.

"Hey!" Sam called after her "don't sleep in," he chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Andy giggled and rounded the corner.

"Andy!" she heard Traci yell "big big favour," she said once she got to her "Leo's school called he's not well and I'm just about to talk to the girls boyfriend."

"So you want me to go pick him up?" she asked "okay," she nodded "that I can do I'm going home now anyway."

"Thanks you're a star, listen I know you're tired so I've called my mom, you don't even have to watch him she's gonna take him if you can drop him over," Traci said.

Andy nodded "sure I'll drop him over but I wouldn't have minded taking him home, if he's not well he'll just sleep beside me."

"No no take him to my moms you've a big night planned," she chuckled "anyway I have to go so thank you so much and hopefully I'll see you before you head out later!" Traci called as she walked on.

"Yeah later," Andy muttered and walked out the exit all she wanted to do was sleep.

When she finally arrived home after dropping Leo at his grandmothers she let herself in and locked the door behind her. Going straight to her room she dropped her bag and kicked off her shoes, as she went to take her shirt off she stopped and frowned at the open bedroom window she knew she didn't open it before she left. Pulling out her phone she called Traci "hey Trac," she said as she closed it "you weren't home at all were you?"

"Not since we left his morning…did I forget to set the alarm again?" she asked.

Andy frowned the alarm wasn't on when she came in "no," she said slowly and walked to Leo's room beside hers to see his window open too. Moving on to Traci's room she sighed "all the upstairs windows are open and the alarm wasn't on when I got in."

"Really?" Traci asked "I didn't open any windows…I'll be there in a few," she said.

"Okay," Andy said "see you then," she said and hung up.

Feeling very uneasy she walked back to her room and pulled out her off duty weapon "what the hell is going on here?" she asked herself and sat on the top of the stairs to wait for Traci.

….

A while later Traci and Jerry had arrived and had done a sweep of the house "prints have been taken from the door handles and windows so we're just waiting for the results now," Jerry said.

"Okay," Andy nodded and yawned "can I sleep now?" she groaned.

Jerry chuckled "sure…I'm gonna hang here for a bit so don't get freaked if you hear any noises."

"Andy I have to head back but I'll call as soon as the prints come back," Traci said.

"That's fine…call Jerry," she chuckled and stood up "I'll see you guys later," she said and walked up the stairs.

Just as she climbed into her bed she groaned as her phone rang "hello," she grumbled.

"Hey," Sam said "I'm just back, Diaz just told me he was at your place everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she yawned "I got home and all the upstairs windows were open and the alarm wasn't set."

"Do you want me to come over?" he asked.

"No, you're not allowed," she giggled "Sam I'm fine the house has been cleared and Jerry is staying downstairs for a while, I'm just gonna go to sleep now."

"Alright," he sighed he really wanted to go over "I'll see you later then-call me when you wake up."

"I will," she yawned "bye," she said and hung up "hello bed," she sighed and snuggled into the covers.

Downstairs Jerry walked out back and shut the French doors, standing there examining them he frowned how did anyone get in at all? If they came through the back they'd have to run pretty fast to get to the alarm box by the front door, once any door or window was open you had ten seconds to turn it off before the alarm sounded. What bothered him most was how this person knew the alarm code Andy and Traci had a system to prevent such a thing, they'd come in and shut the front door before entering the code…does that mean someone was in the house watching them?

He sighed again and turned to face the backyard each side had high fences that he doubted anyone could climb over without getting clothing caught in it. Down the bottom of the yard there was a back gate that they never used and was locked with a bolt and a lock.

Walking to the gate he stood up and looked over it, behind the house was a little alleyway for residents to park their cars off street. Looking around he noticed a baseball hat on the ground outside their gate, climbing over he picked up the hat and sighed at Kempton university written across the front of it.

Picking up the hat with a tissue he pulled out his phone "Frank we have a big problem, send someone to watch McNally's place I need to get back to the station," he said and hung up.

* * *

A few hours later Andy groaned as her alarm went off she was nowhere near ready to get up, opening one eye she turned it off and looked at the clock it was only half five now plenty of time to get up and get ready.

Sitting up she scrubbed her hands over her face, hearing a voice that wasn't Jerry's she rolled out of the bed and grabbed a hoodie from the chair. Slipping it over her head she walked to the top of the stairs and listened-there was more than one voice, recognising the voices she sighed in relief and went down to the kitchen "hey guys," she said as she walked in.

"Hey Andy," Chris said "Jerry said we weren't to wake you so we've been trying to be quiet."

"Dude I stole some food," Dov said nodding to an empty plate.

"That's okay I think we're used to it by now…why are you two here?" she asked "did Jerry get called away?"

Chris and Dov looked at one another they were told to tell her when she woke up "uh," Chris started "he found something in the alleyway out back so he asked for us to swap places with him so he could go back to the station."

"Yeah he wanted to follow up on it himself," Dov added.

"Okay," Andy nodded "what did he find?"

"A baseball hat…from Kempton," Chris said.

Andy nodded again "so this relates to the case and notes we've been getting?"

"Afraid so," Dov answered "but don't worry we're here until you go out later then Nick and Gail are here with Traci if Jerry's not finished by then."

Andy nodded again "I better start getting ready…going for a shower," she said and walked out of the room.

As she reached her room she walked to her wardrobe and pulled down the dress she was wearing tonight, she felt kinda bad but she didn't want to go now things that were happening had her all muddled. Sitting down she picked her phone up from her locker and called Sam "hey," she said when he answered.

"Hey," he replied "did you get any sleep?" he asked.

"Some," she answered "are you still in work?" she asked.

"No I just left," he replied "something wrong?"

"No, just wanted to see if Jerry had gotten anything back from the hat," she replied.

"The lab called him just as I left so maybe call him in half an hour…you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed "I just have millions of thoughts running through my head, I'll be fine…I'm gonna go get ready now so I'll see you in a bit."

"Andy we don't have to go," he said "we can do it another night."

Andy was about to agree when a voice in her head told her not to-she needed this "no it's okay I'll be okay…I wanna go," she said.

"Alright," Sam replied "I'll see you at half then."

"You will, bye," she said and hung up. Looking down at her dress she stood up and walked to her bathroom "may as well have something positive about today," she said and closed the door behind her.

When she came back from her shower she found Traci sitting on her bed "hey," she said and pulled the towel off her head.

"Hey," Traci replied and threw down the magazine "you excited?" she asked.

Andy smiled that's what you got from Traci normal normal normal "yeah I am…you doing anything tonight?"

"No Leo's still not the best so he's in bed now, I think Jerry is gonna stay over," she replied.

"Oh I got that new fast and furious movie yesterday if you wanted to watch it," Andy said as pulled on her dress.

"Yeah, we might," Traci nodded "that dress is gorgeous on you," she said looking her up and down "what shoes are you wearing?"

Andy looked down at her black dress with gold shoulder straps "my black ones," she replied.

"No," Traci said and stood up "I have gold shoes that would go better and you have the black back with the gold beads on it," she said and walked to her room.

…..

A while later Andy came downstairs ready to go "wow," Jerry said when she walked into the living room "you look great Andy."

"Thanks," she said and walked to the kitchen.

"Here," Traci said handing her a glass of wine.

"How'd you know I'd be nervous?" she chuckled.

Traci chuckled too "because I know you, where is he taking you?" she asked.

"Bordeaux," Andy replied and sat at the bench "can you believe that?"

"Wow someone is getting spoiled," she giggled and sat beside her "he must really be out to impress you."

"He doesn't need to," Andy said "I like what I see already."

Traci smiled and stood up "like I said, he's smitten…you look fab by the way," she said and walked into the living room.

"I'll get it!" Andy yelled a while later and hurried to the front door "hey," she said when she pulled it open "give me two seconds," she said and walked back into the kitchen.

Sam followed her and leaned on the frame "you look stunning," he said watching her move about.

"Thank you," she replied and looked over at him "not so bad yourself," she said looking him up and down, he wasn't wearing his normal jeans and shirt, he wore black trousers and a blue button down shirt.

"Let me just grab my bag from the sofa then we can go," Andy said and walked to the living room "sorry, just need my bag," she said and nodded beside Jerry.

Jerry picked it up and handed it to her "have fun you two and Sammy!" he yelled "have her home at a decent hour I'll be waiting up," he chuckled.

Sam stuck his head in the door "ten dollars say you're asleep when I drop her off."

"Don't even bother," Traci chuckled "he'll be out before the movie is over…have fun guys," she smiled.

"Bye!" Andy called and dragged Sam out the front door.

"So if it's okay with you I thought I'd leave my truck here and we could walk?" he asked.

"Yeah," Andy nodded "that's fine by me."

Sam slid his hand into hers as they walked "did you ask Jerry about the hat?"

"No," Andy replied "didn't want anything else to think about."

"Okay," Sam replied "no more work talk," he said as they crossed the street.

* * *

A while later they were seated and had ordered "this place really is beautiful Sam, thank you," she said smiling over at him.

"You deserve it, so," he drawled "where do we start?"

Andy thought for a moment "what's your family like? Where did you grow up?" she asked.

Sam sighed he was hoping she wouldn't go there but for some reason he didn't mind telling her "my family is your typical dysfunctional family where me and my sister were taken away from our parents more times than either of us can count and I'm a city boy…you?"

"Sucks to be you," Andy said "and I'm the same-except getting taken away they left us….well my mom did. My dad drank a lot so he didn't notice we were there, it was down to me to look after Deano."

Sam nodded "so you had to grow up fast too?" Andy nodded "well at least we turned out okay," he chuckled.

"I wish I could say the same for Dean," Andy chuckled "he was in and out of trouble so many times the school had given up calling my dad so I was pulled from class a lot."

"He hasn't changed much," Sam said.

"Oh he has," Andy chuckled " he was evil, he was a bully he was smoking and drinking he did things I can't even believe he did. I broke my hand on his face….one day it was all too much, once we walked out of the principal's office he laughed or something and I snapped. I grabbed him and started screaming-don't even remember what I was saying but when he told me to chill I lost it and punched him over and over again until one of the teachers walked around the corner and pulled me away-not a peep outta him after that" she chuckled.

"What a bout you?" Sam asked "I'm sure the school didn't take to kindly you beating up your brother."

"No," Andy laughed "and I got suspended but Traci's mom came down and fought my case saying I was going through a lot."

"You've known Traci that long?" he asked.

Andy nodded "we met in day-care when we were three," she chuckled "been inseparable ever since."

"Like me and Jerry," Sam said and nodded to the waiter as he placed their food down.

"I've heard how you all met, it's good how you're all still in touch," Andy said and picked up her fork "I am so glad I have Traci she's kept me sane all these years."

"What's the deal with your mom?" he asked.

Andy shrugged "I was twelve, normal day, I woke up for school and went to my mom and dads room to see why she hadn't woken us already-my dad had been on the night shift so he wasn't there. When I went into the room the bed was made and the curtains were drawn, there was a note there for my dad all it said was I can't do this anymore. I walked to her dresser and opened all the drawers they were empty-she was gone."

"What did you do then?" Sam asked curiously.

"Got Dean up made our breakfast, got us dressed made our lunches and brought him to school…I left my dad to find out by himself," she answered.

Sam nodded wanting to drop it there "what made you wanna be a cop?" he asked.

"My dad," Andy replied "he was a detective at fifteen."

"Really?" Sam asked-then it dawned on him "you're Tommy McNally's kid?"

"I am," she nodded "train wreck right?"

"He was my T/O and no he wasn't a train wreck he just had problems like the rest of it and like many of them took to drink to solve them-he was a great cop."

Andy nodded "least he's sober now…what about you? Why did you become a cop?"

"My sister," Sam said "she was thirteen, we were at home for once. She went to see her friends my mom was wasted and my dad was high on whatever he got his hands on. She got attacked on her way home by a group of guys, after that I swore I'd protect her and help people like her…we got taken away for good after that."

Andy nodded "seems we both had sucky childhoods…maybe we were supposed to meet," she giggled.

Sam chuckled "can't argue with that…finish up, I got plans for after this."

"You're spoiling me," she giggled.

Sam leaned over the table "because you deserve it," he said and kissed her sweetly.

"You're supposed to do that after you walk me home," she chuckled.

"Can't help it," Sam replied and winked at her.

"Do you want desert or another drink?" Sam asked once the plates were taken away.

Andy shook her head "I'm good, we can go," she said and stood up "I'm gonna go the bathroom then we can sort out the bill," she said and walked towards the bathrooms.

While she was gone Sam handed over his card and signed for it "thanks," he said and threw down a tip.

"Right how much is half?" Andy asked rummaging in her bag as she sat back down.

"It's paid for and no arguments," he said and stood up "lets go," he said and help out his hand.

"Sam that bill was over seventy dollars I'm not letting you pay it by yourself," she said and pulled out money.

Sam pulled her up and took the money from her "I said no arguments," he said and shoved the money back into her bag "I asked you out remember?" he said as he led her through tables towards the exit.

* * *

They arrived at a bar and Sam stopped outside "we can go in here or I can take you on a walk or something," he said.

Andy looked up at the name "I like this place, my friend works here," she said and pushed the door in.

Getting them both drink Andy walked back to Sam "it's so good to see him it's been years," she said as she sat down.

"Where did you meet him?" Sam asked and pulled his drink to him.

"He lived on our street he was actually Deano's best friend until they moved-met him again in high school, and again in college" Andy replied "he's married now and has two kids."

Sam nodded "where did you go to college?" he asked.

"Kempton, you?" she asked.

"Up in St Catherine's…what year did you graduate?" Sam asked.

Andy thought back "um o-nine I think- graduated from the academy in o-ten."

"And you did two years of criminal law?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded "…what's with all the questions?"

"Did you rub anyone up the wrong way or part on bad terms with anyone?" he asked.

"Why does this feel like an investigation?" Andy asked and stood up.

"Because you never brought up the fact you went to Kempton and I'm guessing Traci did too," Sam said.

"Sam," Andy sighed "we're on a date-our first date, can we not talk about work," she said and walked into the bathroom.

Once the door had closed Sam pulled out his phone "Collins, it's Swarek, I want you to pull the year book from Kempton in 0-nine and leave it on my desk before you go home," he said and hung up. Standing up he walked to the bar for another round of drinks.

In the bathroom Andy stood in front of the mirror and sighed "let's turn this date back around," she said and fixed her make up before walking back out the door. Walking to the table she sat down "how about we finish these and go for a walk through the park?"

Sam nodded "sure, if that's what you wanna do and I'm sorry for bringing the college thing up at all."

"It's fine let's just enjoy the rest of the night," Andy smiled quickly and picked up her drink.

They fell into silence and it began to feel a little awkward Sam cleared his throat "has your dad said anything else about moving?" he asked.

Andy turned her head to look at him "no, me and Dean are going over on Sunday to take all our stuff so I'll know more then."

"How come he's selling the house, don't you or Dean want it?"

"No," Andy said "too many memories and most of them bad, good riddance to it I say."

Sam nodded "I watched our house burn down when I was eighteen…I actually started the fire," he added.

"You burned your house down?" Andy asked surprised.

Sam nodded "not proud of it-well I am but I know it was wrong, like you me and Sarah never had good memories from there they were all bad."

"So you just went and got rid of it?"

Sam nodded "it was my eighteenth birthday I'd just been released from the foster programme-my foster parents told me I could stay there until I got myself sorted but Sarah had moved on a few years back I wanted to be with her. I got to the house and it was in bits mom and dad took off when we got taken for good so I went in and had a look around. After I'd gathered what meant anything to me and Sarah which wasn't a lot I started a fire in the kitchen and stood outside watching it crumble-all the bad memories were gone."

"Maybe I should do that," Andy said and stood up let's go," she said and walked to the door.

Sam got up and followed hoping the rest of the date went as well as the start had and not as bad as the middle had.

…..

They walked in silence through the park until Andy stopped by the lake "whenever I went home and found my dad in a state I'd storm out and come here."

Sam walked back to her "any reason why this lake?"

Andy shrugged "my aunt Karen used to take me here every Saturday we'd spend hours feeding the ducks eating ice-cream or just talking."

"Where is she now?" Sam asked.

Andy smiled "when mom took off she stepped in when the family realised dad couldn't look after us-she never took us out of the house but would come by every morning and do what mom should be doing. She'd come back after school and stay there until we went to bed…until she met his guy and moved away with him."

"She just took off too?" Sam asked.

Andy nodded "but not the way mom did I kinda told her to go that she shouldn't let me and Dean hold her back from being happy, she moved to Illinois with this guy. She'd send me money and write to me I was just happy that she was happy."

Sam tugged on her hand and pulled her to the bench "after Sarah got attacked I used to sneak out of the foster house and just sit by the lake not far from us wondering what I could have done to stop it or what I'd do if I saw one of the guys and how to make her feel better."

"You were young Sam I'm sure you did whatever you could," Andy said.

"Yeah," he sighed "but I didn't do enough she still left and hasn't set foot in the city since."

"After what she's been through I don't blame her," Andy said "anything could remind her of what happened to her."

Sam nodded "that's what she said, she could see a guy walking by wearing a brown coat and she'd freak."

Andy shivered and moved closer to him "at least you two built your own lives, didn't you say she had kids?" she asked.

Sam pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her "yeah a girl and two boys, she met a guy called Barry he's great with her, she told him everything that happened and now they're married."

"Do you ever see yourself with kids and getting married?" she asked.

Sam nodded "one day yeah but it doesn't get to me now I'm fine the way I am, you?" he asked.

Andy shrugged "after Hope I said never again but looking at Trac with Leo or Dean with Katie or even Ollie and his girls I kinda want another one, but I'd defiantly get married," she said and tilted her head to look up at him "but not now-maybe in a few years if the right guy came along."

Sam lowered his head and kissed her sweetly "plenty of time to plan out your future," he said and pulled her closer.

Andy nodded and snuggled back into him "all the time in the world."

* * *

A while later Sam walked her up her drive, she turned to face him "I had a great night-not your typical first date but I did have a great night," she giggled.

Sam chuckled "yeah, I didn't plan on work being a major factor how about next time-if you want one that is, we don't mention work at all."

"Deal," Andy nodded "how about-if you wanted to, you could come over and babysit with me tomorrow night?" she asked.

Sam nodded "that'd be great…I better let you get in," he said when she shivered. Stepping closer he slid his hands around her waist "and I'll see you tomorrow."

Andy nodded "can't wait," she smiled, leaning up on her toes she kissed him slowly, Sam pulled her closer and deepened it. She pulled back and smiled "night Sam," she said and opened her front door.

"Night Andy," he said and walked down the drive.

Andy waved him off and walked into the house, kicking off her shoes she stuck her head into the living room to see if Traci and Jerry were still up to find Traci sitting alone looking in a bad mood "hey, where's Jerry?" she asked and sat beside her.

"Hey," she sighed "he's gone up already…how did the date go?" she asked.

"Yeah great…something wrong?" Andy asked "you look like you're in a bad mood."

"That's because I am," Traci sighed "Jerry wanted to take me out tomorrow night, a friend from college called him to say he was in town with his wife would we be interested in meeting them for dinner and Jerry said he'd love to. I called my mom to see if she'd take Leo and when she said she couldn't I called the others to find they were all busy. He got in his moods and went to bed making me feel like the bad guy."

"Trac I'll mind him why didn't you ask me first?" Andy asked.

"Because you have Katie for the night, I didn't want you to feel like you had to say yes when you had her to look after too."

"Trac," Andy chuckled "Katie is six months old all she does is babble eat poop and sleep, I think I can manage her and Leo, he'll be fine here you know I have no problem minding him."

"Really?" Traci asked "you don't mind taking him for the night-I'll be staying at Jerry's."

"No," Andy said and stood up "I've had him overnight a million times before you go and have some fun…night!" she called on her way up the stairs.

Traci ran up by her "thanks Andy I love ya…I'm gonna go wake moody-night!" she called as she closed her door.

Andy giggled and walked into her own room, pulling her phone out as it beeped she opened the message and smiled **sleep tight beautiful, had a really great time tonight can't wait to do it again. **She smiled again and replied, getting ready for bed she lay down and closed her eyes she couldn't wait for tomorrow either.


	7. Chapter 7

The next evening Andy sat at the counter in her kitchen with a coffee enjoying the last few minutes before she had two kids to be responsible for. She looked up when Traci walked in "wow look at you," she said gawping at her "you really went all out."

"I know," Traci replied and walked to the fridge "Jerry said this guy was a big hotshot he owns a fleet of hotels abroad or something, I wanted to look l-"

"Like a trophy wife?" Andy asked with a chuckle.

Traci chuckled and poured them each a glass of wine "respectable," she said and walked over to Andy "Jerry will be here a little early, I think he's a little nervous," she chuckled and slid a glass to her "what time is Sam coming over at?"

Andy looked at the clock "he should have been here a few minutes ago so anytime now."

"Any plans after the kids are in bed?" she asked with a grin.

"No," Andy chuckled "we're just gonna order out and watch a movie-we're taking this slow Trac, he shouldn't even be coming over we made a deal."

"A deal?" Traci asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a deal," Andy said "we said this was gonna be slow and that he wouldn't be in this house-in my room until we got to know one another better."

"Didn't you cover all that with the trips down memory lane last night?" Traci asked.

"Most if it but talking about our childhood doesn't exactly mean we know one another…I wanna get to know him-what he's like, what habits he has, what's his favourites, what makes him mad, what ma-"

"I get it," Traci said holding up her hand "you wanna get to know everything about him."

"I do," Andy nodded and smiled "I haven't felt this way about a guy in a long time Trac, I don't want anything-anything to screw this up."

Traci nodded and looked to the door as she heard a beep "there's Jerry now," she said and grabbed her bag. "Leo is still not the best he's in bed watching a movie, call me if he gets worse or he's crying for me or-"

"We'll be fine," Andy said cutting her off "don't worry about a thing you just go and enjoy yourself."

"Thanks," Traci said "I just hate leaving him when he's sick."

"He has a stomach bug that's passing he'll be fine," Andy said ushering her out the door. "If you wanna impress these people stay away from the spirits," she giggled as she opened the front door.

"And if you wanna take it slow with Sam leave the lights on and sit at opposite ends of the sofa," Traci giggled "bye and thanks Andy!" she called as she walked down the drive.

"Bye! Have fun!" Andy called and waved as Jerry beeped. Walking inside she shut the door and walked back to the kitchen, sitting down she picked up her wine and just had it at her lips when the buzzer went.

….

Walking to the door she opened it to see Dean and Caitlin with Katie and her things "hey guys," she said and moved aside to let them in "hey cutie," she said taking Katie from Caitlin "you're getting so big."

"She's been bathed changed and fed she should fall asleep soon," Dean said as he dropped her bag "I'll go set the cot up in your room," he added and headed up the stairs.

"Don't forget to go in and say hello to Leo!" Andy called after him and walked to the sofa. Picking up a bag she walked back to Caitlin "here, happy birthday," she said handing it to her.

"Aww thanks Andy," she said and took it from her "you didn't have to get me anything."

Andy waved her off "you always get me something…where are you two headed tonight?" she asked and sat down with Katie.

"He's taking me for dinner then we're going to that club rapture," Caitlin replied and sat beside her "I haven't been out just us two in ages thanks for taking her."

"Don't mention it I love having her," Andy said and kissed Katie on the head "I should really see more of her."

"You know you're welcome anytime," Caitlin said and looked to the door as the buzzer went "you want me to get that?" she asked.

"No, it's just Sam, it's open!" she called.

The door pushed in and Sam walked inside "haven't I told you to keep this locked," he said and walked into the living room "hi," he said when he spotted Caitlin.

"Hi," she replied and grinned over at Andy "I'm Caitlin, Andy's sister-in-law," she said holding out her hand

"Sam, Andy's…partner," he said and shook it. He looked over and smiled at Andy "is this the famous Katie I've been hearing so much about?"

"It is," Andy chuckled.

Before she could say anything else Dean walked back into the living room "Andy, Leo wants a drink…Sam," he nodded and turned back to Andy "we're gonna get off, call me if you have any problems."

"There won't be any, you two just go and enjoy yourselves," Andy said and stood up.

"Oh, happy birthday," Sam said.

"Thanks Sam," Caitlin smiled "thanks again Andy," she said and walked to the door.

"Later!" Dean called as they walked out.

"Bye!" Andy called after them and looked to the stairs as Leo called her "coming!" she called back.

"Here I'll take her," Sam said and held his hands out.

Andy handed Katie over "if she starts to fuss get her the blue dog from the bag…I'll be back in a sec," she said and walked into the kitchen.

Sam sat down and turned her to face him "hello Katie," he smiled, he chuckled as she gurgled and grabbed his finger "strong little grip you have there." He pulled her a little up his lap "you're very cute-just like your aunt," he said and chuckled again when she smiled back at him.

* * *

A while later Andy stood up "I'm going to bring her to my room and check on Leo, if the food comes the money is on the table by the door," she said and scooped Katie into her arms.

While she was gone the food did come, when she arrived back Sam was in the kitchen dishing it up "rice?" he asked.

"Yep," Andy nodded and swiped a chip "what do you want to watch?" she asked.

"Don't mind," Sam shrugged.

"Alright," Andy said and picked up two glasses "we'll a flick around the tv and see what's on," she said and walked into the living room.

Sam followed her and handed her a plate "you like top gear?" he asked as she threw the remote down.

"Who doesn't?" she asked and put her plate on her lap "do you?"

"It's cars," he chuckled "of course I like it," he said and sat beside her.

Halfway through dinner Andy turned to him "what else do you like?"

Sam shrugged "don't watch a lot of tv."

"It doesn't have to be tv," Andy replied.

"Alright," he said and placed his empty plate on the table "I like hockey, action movies, going to the penny, my truck, pancakes, bacon, sleeping in late on my days off and that's it…you?" he asked.

"I like a lot of tv," she giggled "me and Trac watch Chicago fire every week religiously, Psych, Cougar town, Graceland…and a lot more. I like pancakes too-blueberry ones, I like going to the beach, walking in the rain, long hot baths after a rough day. I like spending time with my family and friends, I like movie nights with Leo, I like girls night-a lot," she giggled. "I like colourful flowers, coffee first thing in the morning and I like to run…can't think of anything else."

Sam nodded "any particular flowers?" he asked.

"No," she smiled "as long as they're not red roses I don't mind."

"Huh," he said "…good to know, so you like walking in the rain, why?"

Andy shrugged "I just do-don't get my wrong there are times I curse it but there's just something I love about heavy rain pelting down on my head and face…weird right," she chuckled.

"No not weird," Sam replied "I used to like playing basket ball in the snow every morning I'd be out in shorts and a shirt."

"Me too," Andy giggled "pity we never bumped into one another."

"You play?" he asked.

Andy nodded "since high school, although me and Dean used to play out back every night since we were about four."

"I might have to take you on someday," Sam said and stood up "there's a great court not far from my house," he said and walked to the kitchen with the plates.

Andy followed him "leave that I'll do it later," she said as he turned on the tap "so when do you wanna do this game?" she asked.

Sam chuckled "I don't mind," he said as he picked up the scrubber "tomorrow evening-that's when it's most quiet."

Andy looked to the stairs as Katie started to cry " why so no one can see me beat you?" she giggled "back in a sec…there's a bottle of wine in the fridge if you want some!" she called on her way up.

…

A while later plus a half bottle of wine Sam stood up "I better go…are you sure you'll be okay here on your own?" he asked.

Andy nodded "I'll be fine Jerry has cars doing drive bys every half hour, the alarm has been changed, we've had double locks put on all doors and windows and Frank has given me a buzzer that connects straight to our cruisers."

Sam nodded and walked to the front door "I really don't wanna leave you here."

"Sam," Andy said and pulled him back "we will be fine okay" she said "all the doors are locked I am a cop, I have my gun we'll be fine."

Sam nodded he was being paranoid "you'll be fine," he said and leaned into her "night Andy," he said and kissed her sweetly "call me if you want to okay I don't care what time it is alright," he said as he pulled his coat on.

Andy nodded "I promise if I wake up all freaked you'll be the first call I make…night," she smiled.

Sam leaned in and kissed her quickly "night," he said again and walked down the drive "lock the door!" he called back.

Andy chuckled and waved him off before closing the front door, locking it she double locked it and walked back to the living room. Gathering up the bottle and glasses she turned off the tv and walked to the kitchen, Leo was fast asleep, Katie had just had a bottle and been changed so she wouldn't wake for a few more hours. Washing the glasses and putting the wine in the fridge she walked to the back door to do her night time sweep before bed and frowned when the back door opened under her hand "I know I locked that when I took the washing in earlier," she said out loud.

Taking a quick look around the backyard she quickly locked it and pulled the blind over, getting herself a glass of water she turned off the lights and locked the kitchen door-she wasn't taking any chances with the kids in the house.

Walking to the living room she locked that door too and walked to the alarm box, setting it on night mode she waited for it to arm before walking up the stairs. Checking again on Leo she went on to her own room and closed the door over, putting her phone on silent she placed it beside the glass of water and climbed onto her bed. Grabbing her book she settled herself and opened it an hours reading always helped her fall asleep…on the bed with the book on her chest.

* * *

An hour or so later Leo padded quickly to Andy's bed "Andy!" he whispered loudly "Andy!" he whispered and shook her "Andy wake up!"

"What's wrong Leo?" she mumbled sleepily "you wanna sleep in here with us?" she asked and opened her eyes.

"No," he said shaking his head quickly "I woke up to go to the bathroom, when I got to mommy's room there was a man looking through her stuff."

"What?" Andy said and sat up "that can't be I locked the house up Leo we're safe."

"He's in there!" he whispered loudly "I'm not making this up because I'm scared…go look," he said pulling her off the bed.

"Okay," Andy said and stood up "you sit here with Katie I'll be back in just a sec," she said and walked to her door.

"Andy be careful!" Leo whispered "I think he has what you and mommy have for work!"

"A gun?" Andy asked, when Leo nodded she sighed he'd heard too many police stories. Walking along to Traci's room as quiet as possible just in case she stopped at the door and stuck her head round the door, seeing no one she took one step in and peered behind the door to the other side of the room and jumped back quickly…there was a man going through Traci's wardrobe.

Thinking what to do for a second she hurried back to her room and closed the door over, grabbing her phone she handed it to Leo, hurrying to Katie she picked her up and walked to her wardrobe. Opening the door she turned to Leo "I need you to sit in here and close the door over you need to mind Katie too," she said and took up the key to lock her bedroom door "when I go outside," she said as she placed Katie's basket inside the wardrobe "I want you to lock the door, get in beside Katie and close this door and call mommy if she doesn't answer call Jerry and keep trying until they do-do not open any doors unless it's me okay?" she asked.

Leo nodded wide eyed "is he a bad man?" he asked.

Andy could see he was scared and didn't want to freak him out any more than he already was, no buddy he's just looking for something in the wrong house I'm going to get rid of him okay?" she said rubbing his arms "don't you worry he'll be gone in a sec," she said and walked to her locker, getting her gun she walked outside and closed it "Leo, lock it now," she whispered "and don't open it unless I say so!" she said and walked on to Traci's room.

Stopping outside Traci's room she flattened herself against the wall as she heard the man moving about. Taking a deep breath she prayed to every god there was that he didn't have a gun or if he did he didn't use it. Blowing out another deep breath she inched closer to the door and tightened her grip on her gun.

….

Stepping in the door way she aimed her gun "Police! don't move!" she yelled as the guy rummaged through Traci's locker drawers, when he stopped she cleared her throat "stand up, put your hands up and turn slowly to me!" she yelled in her cop voice.

The guy stood up and turned around but didn't raise his hands "where's Nash?" he asked.

"None of your concern," Andy said and stepped into room, grabbing a set of cuffs Traci had left on the desk she walked closer to him "how did you get into my house?" she asked.

"Magic," he chuckled and went to scratch his head

"I said don't move!" Andy yelled.

"Look, darling," he chuckled "we both know you're not gonna use that and that I'll be walking out of here, so let's just save all the I'm a brave cop your under arrest crap," he said and took a step to her "and forget I was here."

"Stay back!" she yelled "you are under arrest! Do you really think I'm just gonna let you walk out of here?" she yelled.

"Well it would be better for you if you did," he said calmly "I'd hate to have to hurt you," he sighed dramatically.

Andy's heart was racing she knew by now she should have the cuffs on him-she did at every scene she'd been called to, but it was different when it was your house-inside your own home. As her hands shook she opened the cuffs "turn around," she said trying to steady her hands.

The guy turned around slowly shaking his head "you just wouldn't listen," he said and raised his hands like he was giving up.

Andy waited a few seconds to see if he was for real when he didn't move she stepped up behind him "you're under arrest for breaking and entering," she said pulling one hand behind him "you do not have to s…ow!" she yelled as his elbow came back into her face busting her nose.

As her eyes stung and watered she heard him chuckle and shove her before running out the door. Shaking off her injury and ignoring the blood dripping she took off after him, catching him by the top of the stairs she tackled him to the floor.

As her door opened she stopped trying to pin him down and looked as a terrified Leo appeared holding a now wide awake Katie in one hand and her phone in the other "Leo!" she yelled "lock that door now and get back where I told you to stay!"

"Moms on the phone!" he called back.

"I don't care lock the door now!" she yelled back.

The guy took this as his opportunity and flipped them-taking them both down the stairs, Andy screamed in pain as every part of her body hot some part of the stairs on the way down.

"Andy!" Leo yelled and ran to the top "mommy!" he sobbed "he threw her down the stairs! Mommy please hurry!"

* * *

A hysterical Traci ran through the parking lot with her phone to her ear "I'm on my way Leo go back to where Andy told you to stay, okay I'm coming," she said as she jumped into Jerry's car.

"But Andy's hurt!" he cried "she's not moving!" Leo yelled.

"Where's the man?" Traci asked panicked.

"Under Andy, he's not moving either."

"Okay," Traci sighed "sweetie I know you're scared and I know you want to help Andy but right now you have to go back in and lock the door okay, I'm almost there."

"Okay," he sniffed "I'm protecting Katie," he said as he walked back to Andy's room.

"I know you're such a great boy Andy will be very proud of you," Traci said shakily she had no idea what state Andy was in- or where she was injured.

"Oliver will be there in two minutes," Jerry said.

"Leo," Traci said "Oliver is on his way okay, he'll be there before me but do not open the door until mommy or Andy calls you okay."

"Okay mommy…we're back in the wardrobe," Leo replied as he closed the door over.

"Good boy," Traci said "I won't be long."

Back in the house Andy groaned and pulled herself up looking to the top of the stairs she sighed in relief when Leo wasn't there. Looking down she saw the man coming around under her, before she had a chance to react he flipped them and smacked her head off the stair rail and ran out towards the kitchen.

Andy jumped up and staggered after him, by the time she got to the kitchen door he was already out the back jumping the back gate "damn it!" she yelled.

She screamed and jumped when her front door flew in followed by footsteps "it's me Andy!" Oliver yelled "where is he?"

"Just went out back over the gate two seconds ago!" she called back.

"Collins Peck! Round back! Diaz try cut him off at the end of the alley, I need ems here!" he called into his radio and walked to Andy "sit down," he ordered.

Andy shook her head " I have to check on the kids" she muttered.

Oliver shook his head and moved out of the way, on her way she stopped in the mirror by the front door "I can't go up to them like this," she said looking at the blood rolling down the side of her face and dripping from her nose.

Oliver walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a few towels walking back to her "here," he said handing them to her "can you tell me anything about what happened?" he asked not wanting to push her.

"Yeah," Andy said as she wiped her face " I can tell you this is guy is dead when I get my hands on him," she said and made her way up the stairs.

…..

Getting to her room she knocked on the door "Leo! It's me-Andy! You can open the door now!"

Leo came running and unlocked the door "Andy!" he cried and threw himself at her "he hurt you, he hurt you!" he sobbed.

"It's okay buddy," she said softly and hugged him "I'm okay and he's gone just like I promised."

She stepped back and took Katie from him "let's go downstairs and wait for mommy and Jerry," she said and held out her hand "I'll make you hot chocolate," she added.

Oliver followed them "you sit down Andy you've had a shock I'll do it," he offered and walked to the kettle "did you call Sam?" he asked "he'd like to know about this," he added.

"No," she sighed "wasn't really thinking about him," she said looking down at Katie and Leo "can you call him…I'll be in the living room," she said and walked out.

Andy sat down and Leo snuggled into her side, she winched but pulled him closer thinking, how did he get in? how did the alarm not go off? How did he unlock the kitchen door? Was he already in the house when she locked up?

"Andy!" Traci yelled bursting through the front door.

"In here Trac!" Andy called.

"Oh my god!" Traci screeched and threw her hands over her mouth "look at your face!" she said and hurried over "are you okay? Where does it hurt?" she asked taking Katie from her.

"Everywhere," she sighed "he's okay," she added when Traci looked Leo over.

"I know and thank you for thinking quickly," she said and sat beside him "I've called Deano he's on his way for Katie."

Andy nodded and leaned her head back "I locked up Trac-even locked the doors down here."

"We'll get to he bottom of this Andy," Jerry said sitting the other side of her "the ambulance is here they're gonna check you over and if you need to go I'll go with you so Trac can wait here with the kids."

Andy nodded again and closed her eyes her head was pounding she hadn't the energy to fight "Traci is not to be left here alone," she muttered.

"Why?" Traci asked.

"Apart from what happened, he was in your room looking through your stuff-asked me where you were," Andy replied.

"He asked for her by name?" Jerry asked.

Andy nodded "just said where's Nash," she said and looked over at him "he knew that was her room…what the hell is going on?"

"So someone's after me?" Traci asked.

"Both of you," Chris said walking in "found this on the ground in the alley," he said holding out a note.

Jerry took it from him "better luck next time McNally, next visit will be your turn," he read and looked over at them "you two are getting protection."

"Andy," Nick called in "the medics want to check you out."

"Okay," she said and slid out from under Leo-letting out a yelp.

"Take it easy," Traci said and helped her up.

* * *

As she sat in the back of the ambulance she saw Sam's truck skidding to a halt across the street followed by another car with Dean and Caitlin jumping out. "Andy!" Sam yelled and ran to her.

Dean spotting where he was looking and followed him "are you okay?" he asked looking her over.

Andy held up her hands "Traci has Katie inside she's fine-I'm fine," she muttered.

Dean turned to Caitlin "you go get her and Leo, tell Traci we'll take them both."

Caitlin nodded "hope you're okay Andy," she said and walked towards the house.

"Sorry for ruining your night!" she called after her.

"Do you really think that matters?" Dean asked and sat beside her.

"What happened?" Sam asked moving closer to her.

"I don't really know," Andy said "I was a sleep next thing Leo was waking me saying there was a guy in Traci's room."

"McNally we have to get you in," Connie the medic said.

"I'm coming," both Dean and Sam said and looked at one another.

"I'm her brother," Dean said.

"I'm he partner," Sam said.

"Neither of you are going," Oliver said and climbed in beside her "I'm going," he said and shut the door.

"They're not gonna be happy with you," Andy chuckled then winched.

"Screw them they would have spent the next five minutes arguing anyway," he said and sat beside her "I'm more fun anyway," he smiled.

"You're here to take my statement?" she asked.

"No I'm here to make sure you're okay and you play nice with he doctors, the statement can wait you have a head injury," Oliver replied.

"But I remember what happened," she said "take out your pad."

Oliver sighed "alright, shoot," he said and looked over at her.

Andy thought back "I locked up-everywhere, set the alarm and went to bed at around half eleven. I read for a while-fell asleep while reading, I was woken by Leo shaking me saying there was a man in Traci's room. I got up- I didn't believe him at first but when he told me to go look for myself I started to."

"So you went to Traci's room and saw him?" Oliver asked, at her nod he continued on "what was he doing?"

"Going through Traci's wardrobe, he didn't see me so I ran back to my room got the two kids and my phone told Leo to call Traci and lock the door-not to open it unless it was me," Andy replied.

Oliver nodded and jotted it down "so you went back to the room, then what happened?"

"After I got my gun I waited for the door to lock and went down the hall, I stepped into the room identified myself and told him to stand up put his hands up and turn around."

"And did he?" Oliver asked.

Andy nodded "he stood up and turned around but he didn't put his hands up-that's when he asked me where Traci was."

"What happened then?"

"I told him it was none of his concern and walked to Traci's dresser where she had cuffs. I walked to him and asked him how he got into my house," Andy said.

Oliver looked to the back door as it opened "we're here the rest can wait," he said and climbed out.

…..

A few hours later Andy was finally settled into her room for the night and was allowed visitors and everyone had been except Sam and her dad. She looked up when Sam leaned against the door "hey," she said and lay her head back "just thinking about where you'd gone too."

"Hey, saw Dean on his way out he said you were allowed visitors," he said and walked to the bed "so what's the damage?" he asked sitting on the bed beside her.

"Cracked ribs, sprained ankle, fractured wrist and an ugly face," she chuckled and looked up at him "but I'm fine though could have been worse."

"You don't have an ugly face," he said and moved some hair behind her ear "I shouldn't have left you," he sighed.

"Hey," Andy said and pulled his hand away from her bandage "it was my house I should have been safe."

"I know," he sighed "but we should have been alert we knew something was up."

"What I don't get," Andy said and lay back "is how the hell he unlocked the downstairs door and unarmed the alarm."

Sam moved closer to her "you don't worry about that now, get some sleep," he said and kissed her forehead.

"You can go home you know," Andy said "nothing else is gonna happen."

"I'm staying right here, and will be here in the morning," he said and moved to a chair "get some sleep," he said again.

"Sam really I'm f…" she trailed off when he leaned over her.

"Say you're fine once more I dare ya," he said.

"I'm fine," she squeaked out.

"So you won't mind me tickling you then?" he asked and moved his hands towards her stomach.

"Don't!" she squealed then grabbed her side "that was so not fair," she said as she rubbed her side that hurt.

"Don't try lie to me then," he said and kissed her "but I'm sorry anyway."

Andy smiled and ran her hand along his cheek "Sam, you really don't have to be here I'll be home in the morning."

Sam kissed her a few times and stepped back "I'm staying," he said and sat down.

Andy sighed she really didn't want him sleeping on that chair "fine, but not there," she said and pulled back her covers "if you insist on staying you better get in here with me."

Sam chuckled "I'm sure the nurses would love that…I'm fine here."

"Bed or go home," she said seriously.

Sam walked over to the bed and sat on it "we're not there yet Andy, we're supposed to be taking it slow," he said moving some hair out of her face "and if I get in there with you"

"You're gonna feel me up?" she teased.

Sam chuckled and kissed her again "something like that," he said and stood up "don't worry about me I've slept in worse," he added and sat on the chair.

"But I feel bad," she whined.

"Andy you didn't ask me to be here, I'm here because I wanna be here, so relax go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning," he said and settled into the chair.

"Yes boss," she giggled and closed her eyes "night Sam…thanks for being here."

"Nowhere else to be…go to sleep," he mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all sorry for the lack of updates been working a lot since last week. I'm going through a music phase, does anyone know the name or who sings the song where in season 1 Andy turns up at Sam's door and kisses him?**

Two days had passed since Andy's attack, she was being released today and she couldn't wait-one day was enough for her two was pushing her sanity. As her eyes fluttered she caught a glimpse of Sam sleeping on the same chair he had the night before. Opening her eyes fully she yawned and slid herself up "Sam!" she whispered loudly.

When he just snuggled further into his pillow she giggled and decided to leave him be-he was exhausted too he hadn't left since she was brought in. She looked at the door as it opened and smiled at the nurse walking in "please say I can go like now?" she giggled.

The nurse chuckled and checked her monitors "everything looks good so I don't see why not-but," she said when Andy pulled back her covers "let the doctor do his rounds first, you know he was worried about the head injury," she finished and pulled the covers over her again "you will be going home today so don't worry."

"He said it was fine now and it's the waiting around I hate," she said and held out her hand as the nurse removed her iv.

"All done," she said a few minutes later "the doctor will be with you shortly and I'm sure he'll have your discharge papers," she chuckled and slipped out of the room.

Andy lay back against the pillow and sighed heavily she really wanted to go now. She looked over at Sam as he sat up.

"A few more minutes then we can go," he said and stood up "how about breakfast, my shout?" he asked and sat beside her.

Andy just looked at him she'd been doing a lot of thinking the last two days "sure," she nodded and grabbed his shirt, pulling him to her she kissed him slowly while wrapping her arms around his neck. As she deepened the kiss she scooted closer to him and ran her hands up through his hair digging her nails in lightly.

"Andy," he groaned and pulled back "what are you tryna do to me?" he asked.

"Woulda thought that was obvious," she giggled and stroked his cheek "I was thinking," she said and ran her good hand down to slip into his "we were getting along great-moving at the right pace when we were JD and Andy so…" she trailed off "how about we pick up where they left off?" she asked.

Sam frowned "how will that work?" he asked.

Andy shook her head he didn't get what she was trying to say at all "it would work by me asking you if you'd be my boyfriend-we'd sleep together of course, I'd have stuff at your place and you'll have stuff at my place…basically we'll be seeing a lot of each other making googly eyes and all that," she giggled.

"You're asking me to be your boyfriend?" he asked just so he was sure what she was saying.

Andy nodded "we were heading that way before we met-really met," she added "so?" she asked "will you be my boyfriend?" she asked somewhat shyly.

Sam smiled "do I get to call you babe?" he asked a grin crossing his face.

Andy nodded "you can call me whatever you want…within reason," she giggled.

Sam chuckled and leaned in closer to her "then yes babe," he said and kissed her "we'll give the boyfriend/girlfriend thing a go."

Andy smiled widely "well I'm not going anywhere-in fact," she said "you're staying at mine tonight."

"Neither am I," he murmured and kissed her "I was gonna stay anyway even if you weren't my girlfriend," he said and kissed her again.

"Sorry to interrupt," the doctor chuckled from behind them "discharge papers," he said waving them in the air.

"Send them my way," Andy giggled.

"Now before I hand these over," he said walking to the bed "I want to make sure we're clear on a few things."

"Okay," Andy nodded.

"For starters no work for two weeks, your ankle and wrist should be better by then but they will still be weak and the ribs will hurt for a while," he said "so desk work is all you're cut out for for at least two weeks after you go back."

"Two weeks!" Andy yelled "I can't sit behind a desk for two weeks I'm a detective you know."

"Yes Andy I know you're a detective I've known you a long time don't forget," he chuckled "right well as long as you do what I say and come back to see me in two weeks for a physical you can go now," he said and held out the papers-pulling them back as she reached out for them "I'll be checking in on you," he added.

"Yes Neil thank you," Andy groaned "I will be doing what you say."

"And I'll be making sure of it too," Sam said.

The doctor chuckled and handed them over "leave them at the nurses station on you're way out and tell your dad I said hello…bye Andy-bye," he nodded to Sam and walked out of the room.

"How exactly do you know him?" Sam asked.

"Hm?" she asked as she signed her name "what?" she asked looking up at him quickly.

"The doctor?" Sam asked "he said he's known you a long time."

"Oh that," Andy said and pulled back the covers "he's my uncle," she said and scooted to the side of the bed.

"And you never mentioned it before because?" he asked.

"It was just as a surprise to see him here as it was for him to see me here…he's my moms brother," she said and got to her feet-foot "can we go now?" she asked hobbling to where Traci had left her bag.

"And you didn't think to ask him about your mom?" he asked.

Andy shrugged "I don't care so why would I?" she asked as she pulled on a zip up hoodie.

Sam sighed knowing to leave it there, standing up he held out his hand "let's get going then," he said and took her bag from her and slid his free hand into hers.

* * *

When they arrived at Andy's a few hours later Sam parked in the drive behind her car and climbed out, walking to her side he opened the door and took her bag from the floor "hold onto me," he said as she climbed out landing on one foot.

"Yeah, never really contemplated how I was gonna make it inside," she giggled and slid her arm into his "do you mind if I sleep for an hour?" she asked "didn't sleep too well at the hospital," she added

"Sure, I could sleep for a week," Sam yawned and unlocked her door.

Andy reached out to turn off the beeping alarm and frowned "this is not my alarm box," she said and turned to him "what's this?" she asked

"Frank had it installed yesterday, anytime it's armed or disarmed you and Traci will get a call to make sure it you guys….same code-Traci decided it would be easy to remember until you came home."

Andy nodded and keyed in the code "and what if it's not me or Trac?" she asked and looked down at her pocket as her phone rang "that was quick," she said fishing it out "hello…this is Andy…yeah, everything is fine…thank you, bye," she said and hung up.

"To answer your question," Sam said and led her into the living room "the alarm automatically sets itself off and locks the doors and windows so even the key won't open it from inside, by the time an intruder cops it there'll be a cruiser or two outside."

Andy nodded "I have a cool alarm," she giggled "do you wanna go straight to bed?" she asked.

Sam yawned "if you want to," he replied.

Andy nodded "all I wanna do is sleep," she said and held out her hands "with you beside me," she smiled.

Sam chuckled and pulled her up "that can be arranged."

"You know," she said as she hobbled up the stairs "I haven't even been in your house yet-I have no clue where you live."

"We can stay there tonight if you want," he said as he helped her settle in the bed.

Andy nodded and lay down "but after sleep…and if Traci is not here by herself."

"You got it babe," he said and climbed in beside her.

"Sam," she said as he scooted closer to her "do you think this guy is someone who me and Traci did something on?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Andy turned her head "I mean what if me and Traci falsely arrested him and he got charged or something now he's out looking for his revenge."

Sam nodded "could be a possibility but you would be notified if anyone you arrested was due for release."

"Well," Andy said slowly "I got an email a while back, there is this one guy that was released about a month ago. He gave me and Trac and awful time-even spat in my face," she sighed "he kept saying he didn't start the fire in his house that killed his wife but me and Trac went ahead with the charges because all the neighbours said the same thing, they were always fighting and they'd seen him hit her more than once."

Sam nodded again "worth a look," he said "you can call the station later and get someone to check up on him…now get some sleep."

…

A few hours later Andy groaned as she rolled over forgetting her injuries until now. She lay on her back and waited for the pain to pass, looking over at the bedside clock her eyes went wide "wow," she said and pulled herself up "is it really after six?" she asked and picked up her phone to make sure.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake," Traci chuckled from the doorway.

"Hey," she yawned and looked over to where Sam should have been "you home long?" she asked.

"No," Traci said and walked to the bed "just in and found Sam in the living room…he's up about an hour," she chuckled.

Andy giggled "I must have been really tired after that stupid hospital bed."

Traci chuckled and stood up again "clearly…will you be okay if I stay at Jerry's tonight? We're working on a case that's going to trial soon-I can stay here though if you want me to."

"No no that's okay," Andy said and pulled the cover back "I'm going to stay at Sam's I wasn't agreeing until I knew you wouldn't be here alone."

Traci helped her stand up "staying at Sam's huh?" she asked with a smirk "what happened to taking it slow?"

"Well things have moved along and he's now my boyfriend," Andy replied as Traci helped her down the stairs "but we're still taking it slow."

Traci smiled "good to see you happy again and he's a really great guy," she said and led her to the sofa. "Now you sit there and I'll get you coffee, we can have a natter before we go," she said and walked into the kitchen.

A while later Sam walked into her "Andy are you ready to head now?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied and placed her cup on the table "Traci packed me a bag can you just grab it?" she asked pointing to it on the floor by the door.

"Sure, I'll come back in for you," he said and walked outside.

Andy stood up with the help of Traci and hobbled to the door "see ya tomorrow I guess, bye Leo!" she yelled up the stairs "bye Jerry!" she called into the kitchen.

"Bye Andy, behave," Traci chuckled and hugged her "see you tomorrow."

"Bye guys!" Sam called as he led her to his truck.

* * *

When they arrived at Sam's he frowned at the light coming through his hall door "I didn't leave any lights on," he said as he pulled in.

"Maybe a neighbour that has a key turned it on knowing you wouldn't be home," Andy said as they climbed out.

"Nah," he replied "only Jerry and Ollie have keys to my place," he said as he helped her to the door "maybe it's been on since the last time I was here I didn't notice," he said and opened the door.

"Living room or kitchen?" he asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Kitchen," Andy replied "how about we order out?" she asked as she hopped along. She stopped at the door and stared at the woman that was staring back at her, she moved out of the way when Sam nudged her to go forward.

"Andy what are you doing go I…Monica?" he said wide eyed.

"Hey Sammy," she said without taking her eyes off Andy "you come back and I don't even get a call or a text?" she asked and stood up "gotta say I'm a little hurt," she pouted.

"Who is she Sam?" Andy asked quietly.

Before he could reply Monica stopped in front of him "I'm his girlfriend," she said and looked over at Sam "did he forget to mention that?"

"What?" Andy asked and looked over at him "Sam?" she frowned.

Sam sighed "she's not my girlfriend, and you shouldn't be here," he said turning to Monica.

"Aww Sammy, that hurts," Monica said "and I'm pretty sure we were together before you went under."

Andy wanted out she didn't wanna be here "I'll leave you to….whatever," she said and pulled out her phone as she hobbled back to the door.

"Bye!" Monica called after her.

"Andy no," he said following her "this is not what you're thinking," he said and tugged her back "she's not my girlfriend."

Andy sent her message and turned back to him "how do you know what I'm thinking?" she asked "and she seems pretty sure she is," she sighed. "Look, go sort it out or whatever, I'm gonna go home Chris will be here for me in a few minutes I'll just wait outside," she said and reached for the handle.

"You don't have to go, she will," Sam said.

Andy smiled quickly "clearly she's not gonna go away by you throwing her out…sort it out," she said and slipped out the door.

Sam cursed to himself and sighed he wanted to go after Andy but he wanted Monica gone, looking at the door he shook his head and walked back to the kitchen. Leaning against the counter he folded his arms and looked over at her "what are you doing here Monica?" he asked.

Monica shrugged "figured we'd pick up where we left off," she said and sat down "but clearly you've forgotten what you said before you went."

….

Outside Andy sighed for what felt like the hundredth time she was freezing, she wanted to know who this woman was and why she was in Sam's house. Seeing Chris's car slowing down she hobbled down the drive and pulled the door open "hey," she said and climbed in.

"Hey, sorry I would have been here sooner but I took a wrong turn," he said as he pulled away "everything okay?" he asked.

Andy nodded "yeah, just made a mistake by coming here," she said.

"Why?" Chris frowned.

Andy sighed "today me and Sam agreed to make a go of boyfriend/girlfriend, then when we get here there's this woman in his kitchen claiming to be his girlfriend."

"Oh," Chris said "do you know who she is?"

"No…Monica," she replied "I told him to sort it out so…" she trailed off.

Chris nodded "you wanna come to ours?" he asked "you can stay over," he added.

"Sure," Andy nodded "…thanks Chris," she said and smiled over at him.

"Anything for my bestie," he said and squeezed her hand. "Dov got a new game so we can get pizza have a few beers and play that," he said as he pulled into the drive.

Andy nodded "just what I need," she giggled and climbed onto his back as he held out his hands.

"You won't have time to think about Sam or that hooker/stripper when Dov gets going, you know what he's like," Chris chuckled as he carried her to the sofa "Dov!" he yelled "Andy's here!"

"Out now!" he called back.

"Coffee or beer?" Chris asked.

"Um, coffee for now please," Andy replied.

"Hey dude," Dov said and sat beside her "what brings you here unannounced-Chris just said you needed to be collected," he added.

Andy nodded "I did…I got to Sam's and there was a woman there saying she was his girlfriend so left him to sort it out."

"Burn," Dov said shaking his head "you shoulda beat her then bitch slapped him…what's gonna happen now?" he asked "are you two done already?" he asked

Andy sighed "I guess that's up to him," she said and smiled quickly "put the game on I've a few days to catch up on."

Dov stood up and walked to the game console "you know we could go let the air out of his tyres," he said as he placed the game in "or we could cut his brakes."

"That's a bit too far don't you think?" Andy chuckled "thanks but I'm not sure she was telling the truth and Sam looked like he didn't want here there….I'll just have to wait until tomorrow-controller," she said nodding to it beside the tv.

Dov threw it to her and walked back with one for himself "but what if she is his girlfriend and it's you that's been played?" he asked.

"Well he'll be in big trouble then won't he-double trouble if Deano finds out," she giggled.

"And triple trouble if he's messed you about," Chris said handing her a cup.

"Right," Andy said and scooted closer to Dov "game time no more Sam talk."

"Dude, you're going down," Dov sang.

* * *

Over at Sam's he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "you're not getting this," he said and turned to face her "I never said we'd make a go of things when I got back."

Monica scoffed and rolled her eyes "you said once you got back we'd give it a go!" she yelled

"No," Sam said "I said when I got back and if I still felt the same we could give it a go of being no strings again-like we always were-like we both wanted."

Monica shook her head "you said we'd give it a go-a real go so don't try twist your words because you found some tramp along the way!" she yelled.

"Hey!" Sam yelled and took a step forward "don't you dare call her that! You don't know her, you don't know a thing about her, and for your information she's my partner and my girlfriend!" he yelled.

Monica scoffed "what happened to never dating another cop?" she sighed "what happened to going away once you were back?"

"Monica," Sam sighed "again, I said when I got back and still felt the same-if I still wanted to go with the no strings we'd go away for a weekend to catch up-that's it-I never wanted more," he added.

Monica nodded sadly "I did," she said and stood up "I was waiting for you to come home, I was waiting for you to come back to me."

"You said you wanted no strings," Sam said.

Monica chuckled "you're a cop and you can't even see when a girl is lying…I wanted you Sam-really wanted you."

Sam sighed again "I'm sorry Monica, I never wanted anymore it was always just a bit of fun-I thought we were on the same page…I'm sorry I don't feel the same."

"What so special about her?" Monica asked.

Sam shrugged "it's all new to me-she's new to me," he said and looked over at her "but I wanna find out, so far I know she's an amazing kind woman who has a heart of gold, she'd risk her life to help someone else…I think I might already be in love with her."

Monica smiled sadly "now you know how I feel," she said and grabbed her bag "pity, we would have been good together…look after yourself Sam," she said and walked to the door "oh and one more thing," she said and looked back at him "if things don't work out with her…don't lead another girl on-bye," she smiled quickly and walked down the hall and out the door.

"Bye!" Sam called after her "and I'm sorry Monica!"

"Don't worry!" she called back "the heart wants what it wants!" she said and closed the door behind her.

Sam chuckled glad things had been sorted, grabbing his phone he dialled Andy's number and waited for her to answer.

…

Over at Chris and Dov's Andy and Dov we're still going at the game "who is it?" she asked as her phone rang on the table.

Chris leaned over and looked "Sam," he said "will I tell him you'll call him back?"

Andy thought for a moment "nah, let it go to mail," she said and continued on with her game.

"Ah man come on!" Dov yelled as his character died "that's so not fair!" he huffed and flung the controller down.

Andy giggled "even with one hand I still beat you," she said and put her controller down "I think a break is in order until sulky stops moping," she said and pinched his cheeks.

Chris chuckled Dov was always a sore loser "maybe you could call Sam back and find out what went on," he suggested.

Andy looked down at her phone again as Sam flashed on the screen for the third time "not now," she said and stood up "who's clothes am I borrowing?"

"Mine," Dove said "already on the bed for you."

"Thank you," she said and hopped into his bedroom, closing the door over she sat on the bed with a heavy sighed what if he was calling to say he'd worked it out with her and he didn't wanna be with her? She looked to the door as Chris knocked "come in!" she called.

Chris opened the door "sorry," he whispered and waved her phone "Dov answered to say you were asleep but he didn't buy it."

Andy shook her head "idiot," she muttered and held out her hand "thanks…be out soon," she said and waited for him to close the door. She looked down at the phone he was still there anyway "hello," she yawned.

"Hey," he said slowly "were you really asleep?" he asked.

"No," she replied "I was in getting changed, Dov just thought he was doing me a favour."

"Right…so you're at Diaz and Epstein's?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied and fell silent.

"Look Andy," he sighed and fell silent for a moment "she's an ex-not even an ex. We hooked up a few times before I went under, I forgot all about her or that she even had a key to my place."

"She must have been more than a hook up if she had a key to your house," Andy replied.

"She's not-I trusted her she lives around the corner she'd check in on the place if Ollie or Jerry couldn't," Sam said.

"Okay and now?" Andy asked.

"Now the key is on the counter and I'm missing my girlfriend…can I come pick you up?"

Andy opened her mouth to say no but stopped herself sighing she looked at the clothes on the bed she felt bad leaving now after Chris had come for her and offered her to stay-but she wanted to see him "…okay, you remember where they live?"

"Yeah-be there in five minutes," he said and hung up.

* * *

Andy walked out of Dov's bedroom and stopped by the sofa "he's coming for you?" Chris asked.

Andy nodded and sat on the arm "I feel bad leaving now…but I need to know what happened."

Dov waved his hands "don't feel bad, we do this all the time you bailing on one is not a big deal-and it's a bonus for me…I don't have to sleep on the sofa," he chuckled.

Andy smiled glad they weren't mad "thanks you guys."

"Don't mention it Andy that's what friends are for," Chris said and stood up "but if you do argue and things get heated I want you to call me and I'll be over for you okay?" he said and hugged her.

Andy nodded and hugged him "I will….not a word about this to anyone-not even Traci."

"Our lips are sealed," Dov said and hugged her "Sam's here," he said when a truck stopped outside.

"Bye guys," Andy said and pulled the door open to find Sam about to knock "hey."

"Hey," Sam said and looked behind her to see Chris and Dov staring at him "Diaz, Epstein," he nodded.

"Swarek," Dov nodded.

"You take care of her," Chris said.

"I will," Sam said and frowned normally these two would shy away from him like they were afraid or something "night," he said and held out his hand.

"Night guys!" Andy called as she hobbled to the truck.

Sam helped her into the truck and closed the door "Swarek!" Dov yelled and waited for him to turn back to him "don't break her heart!" he called.

Sam shook his head what had she said to them? "I'm not gonna!" he called back and climbed in.

When they arrived at his place he helped Andy inside and led her to the sofa "do you want anything?" he asked she had been quiet on the way over, he had no clue what to say, he was waiting for her to ask questions.

Andy nodded "tea please," she said and settled back into the sofa.

Sam walked back a minute later and handed her a cup "have you eaten?" he asked and sat beside her.

Andy nodded "Dov got me a pizza," she said and took a sip of her tea.

Sam sighed and turned to face her "I don't know what to say here Andy," he said "I need you to ask me what you want to."

Andy looked over at him "am I still your girlfriend?" she asked.

Sam nodded "of course you are," he said and moved closer to her "there was never a doubt about it."

"She's gone?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, she won't be back," he replied.

Andy nodded and looked down at her cup "then that's all I need to know."

"That's it?" Sam asked "you don't wanna know what happened?"

Andy shook her head "no, I know what I wanted to know, the rest is your business…stick on movie or something," she said and snuggled into him.

* * *

A week had passed and Andy had broken the doctors rules, walking into the station with a slight limp she walked to the D's office and plonked herself down on Traci's desk "you were up half the night," she said raising an eyebrow.

Traci looked up at her "I know," she groaned "Leo gave that bug to my mom and she must have passed it on to me I feel terrible."

"Here," Andy said holding out a brown bag "homemade chicken soup always helps, eat that and go home I'll finish your shift."

"No," she sighed "I have to get Leo from school later anyway."

"I'll pick him up I told you to go home," Jerry said from his desk.

"See," Andy said and pulled her chair out "go home, I'll finish up all your paperwork."

Traci sighed and stood up "thank you…see you at home," she said and grabbed her coat "see ya later Jerry!"

"See ya later babe, go home and sleep!" he called after her. Turning to Andy he nodded to the file Traci had open on her computer "she was running a licence plate for a new case."

Andy nodded "what am I looking for?" she asked.

"A guy robbed a convenient store and the owner said he was in a black suv and he had the plates."

"So I'm looking for a name?" Andy asked.

"Yes," Jerry said and stood up "I'll be back soon," he said and walked out of the office.

Sam walked to his desk with his head in a file, sitting down he looked over at Traci's desk and back to his file, looking back again "Andy?" he frowned "what are you doing here babe?" he asked.

"You heard Traci last night she's not fit to be here, so I sent her home and took over," Andy replied "don't worry I'm just doing paperwork."

"And that's all you'll be doing," Sam said "what case are you working on?" he asked.

"Store robbery," Andy replied as she clicked away "Jerry said they had a plate number."

Sam nodded "so you'll be free to come for lunch with me?"

"Sam," Andy chuckled "it's ten am."

"I meant later dummy," he chuckled.

Andy giggled "okay, lunch date," she smiled "I better get this done," she added.

"Don't let me distract you," he chuckled and turned back to his file.

"Stay over there and don't look at me then," she giggled.

Sam chuckled "you won't know I'm here."

Jerry came back and leaned over her "anything?" he asked.

Andy nodded as the screen began to fill "Wayne Johnson, twenty-five, address in Queens-priors for robbery."

"Great work," Jerry said and squeezed her shoulders, "I'm gonna go pay this guy a visit, you stay here and finish these reports for Traci," he said nodding to files on the side of the desk.

"Sure," Andy nodded "don't forget to pick up Leo!" she called after him.

"Better be done by lunch time," Sam said.

Andy looked over at him "what happened to you won't know I'm here?"

…..

Later on Andy and Sam arrived back from lunch, when they got to the office Andy frowned at Jerry sitting at his desk with no sign of Leo "uh, Jerry," she said "where's Leo?"

Jerry looked up at her "Traci called me she said she felt much better and insisted on picking him up herself."

"Okay," Andy nodded and walked to Traci's desk "I'm done here so is there anything you need me to do bef…," she trailed off as her phone rang "hello?" she answered.

"Hi, Andy, this is Ms Sands Leo's teacher," a woman said.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Andy asked.

"Well Leo is still here no one has collected him he's a bit upset."

"Oh," Andy said and looked at Jerry "mommy is sick she must have fallen asleep, I'll be there in ten minutes sorry for the mix up," she said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Leo hasn't been collected," she said and kissed him quickly "I'll see you later, Jerry call Traci and tell her not to get him I'm on my way."

"I told her I'd collect him," Jerry said and pulled out his phone.

After Andy had collected Leo and brought him to McDonalds to cheer him up they headed home "Leo buddy don't be mad at mommy you know she's not well, she was up all night she's tired," Andy said as they drove.

"I'm not mad," Leo said "when no one came I was expecting my daddy and I didn't want to go with him."

Andy nodded "you know you don't go with daddy today, but tonight is me and you movie night, do you want to go pick the movie now or after dinner?"

Leo thought about it for a moment "after dinner so I have time to think."

"Okay," Andy chuckled "and if mommy let's us we can get ice-cream too."

"Mommy can't say no to you," he giggled.

"No she can't," Andy chuckled as she pulled in behind Traci's car "now we have to be quiet mommy will be sleeping."

"Can we make her soup later?" Leo asked as they walked up the drive.

"Sure buddy," Andy said and let them in "you go watch tv for a few minutes while I check if mommy needs water, then we'll go to the park after your homework is done" she said and ushered him into the living room.

As she got to Traci's room she tipped the door in "Trac," she whispered and stuck her head in "what the hell?" she gasped and pushed the door all the way in. looking around open mouthed she pulled her phone out, Traci's room had been trashed and there was no sign of her.

Walking to her own room she stuck her head in and sighed her room was just as bad but like Traci's nothing seemed to be missing. Walking on to Leo's room she shook her head his room was fine.

Walking to the bathroom she pushed the door in to see was Traci there, when it was empty she walked back to Traci's room and looked to her locker her keys were there, her shoes were by the bed…where was her phone? Looking to the floor as she stood on something panic set in Traci's phone lay with a cracked screen and half her cell number on the screen-she was in trouble.

…

Hurrying back down the stairs she tried to calm herself "you know what we'll head to the park now…get your coat," she said.

"Does mommy need anything?" he asked as he slid his coat.

"No," she lied "she's asleep…go wait in my car, there's something I have to do real quick," she said and opened the front door.

Settling Leo in his seat she locked the car and hurried back inside, getting back to Traci's room she called Jerry and waited "Jerry!" she yelled panicked "you need to get to my house right now!"

"What is it Andy?" he asked.

"When I got home my room and Traci's rooms were thrashed…she's not here Jerry, her keys and all are here I think something happened to her," she whimpered.

"She's hurt?" Jerry asked as he ran to his car.

"I don't know, she's not here the rooms are in bits I can't tell if there was a struggle…what do we do Jerry?" she cried.

"Where's Leo?" Jerry asked.

"In my car, I told him I was taking him to the park," Andy sniffed.

"Right take him to Gloria's-tell him you got called back to work that she'll take him-don't tell her anything just tell her Trac is sick and we're in work, I'll be there in ten minutes," he said and hung up.

Andy wiped her face and blew out a deep breath "where are you Trac?" she asked shakily.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now the morning after Traci had been taken, last night Andy had to explain to Traci's mom why she couldn't take Leo home-to say she was upset was an understatement, she sat and held her while she cried for what felt like hours. Now here she was in Gloria's house sitting by the window completely at a loss.

No one had been in touch with demands or just to let them know she was alive, their house had turned up nothing but was still sealed off as a crime scene. Andy sighed deeply she wanted to break down she wanted to cry her heart out but she couldn't, she had to be strong for Leo and Gloria-Jerry too. She had asked Sam to drive him home and stay with him he was not taking this well-neither was she but again she had to be strong for everyone else.

She looked up as a cup was placed under her nose "did you get any sleep Andy?" Gloria asked.

"No," she sighed and took the cup from her "you?"

"Very little-prayed a lot," Gloria replied and sat down "you should eat something."

Andy stood up "I'm not hungry," she said and took a gulp of her coffee "I just wanted to see how you were doing I'm gonna head the station now."

Gloria nodded "what will I tell Leo when he wakes up?" she asked and stood up.

Andy thought for a moment "nothing-just what he already knows….Trac wouldn't want him to worry," she said and picked up her car keys "we will find her Gloria I promise you that."

Gloria walked to the door with her and nodded "I know you will Andy I have all faith in the world in you," she said and leaned against the door "you know when your mom left Traci asked me would I adopt you."

Andy chuckled "sure you may as well have I was always here," she said and walked out the door "I'll call you as soon as we know anything, if Leo starts giving you hassle just call me."

Gloria nodded "he'll be fine I'll get him to school and please call me the second you hear anything-and be careful."

"I will," Andy replied "I better get going…bye," she said and smiled quickly before walking down the drive.

Once she was in her car she pulled away and bit on her lip as her eyes watered "not now Andy please not now," she pleaded with herself.

But it was no use before she could stop herself a tear trickled down her face followed by another and another until they began to fall rapidly blurring her vision. Pulling over she closed her eyes and sobbed into the wheel, what the hell was she supposed to do? Where was she supposed to start first? Her best friend-someone who had been there her whole life, who'd been through hell and back with her was missing and probably scared out of her mind.

Pulling back she started up the car again she had to be strong for Traci she had to do everything in her power to find her.

….

Arriving at the station Andy took a few deep breaths, checking her face in the mirror she climbed out and locked her car. As she got to the door she stopped when an arm came around her shoulder "hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," Dean said and walked inside with her "you didn't sleep at all last night did you?"

"How could I?" she asked and took the stairs to her office "Traci is missing over twelve hours now, I need to get my act together get out there and find her."

Dean nodded and sat on her desk "I asked could I be assigned here for the day so I'm yours."

Andy nodded "thanks, I need to find Frank and get updates," she said and stood up again "can you stay here until I come back?" she asked, she didn't have a reason for asking him to stay put she just wanted him here-and he knew that too.

Dean stood up and pulled her into a hug "I'm not going anywhere I'm here whatever you need…we'll find her And," he said and pulled her closer.

That was enough to set her off again, she clung tighter to him as she sobbed "she must be so scared!" she cried.

"She knows we're doing the best we can," Dean said and rested his chin on her head "do you think you should be here?" he asked.

Andy pulled back and wiped her face "yes I do, I know what I'm doing my head is where it needs to be…I need to see Frank," she said and walked away.

On her way to Frank's office she bumped into Sam "hey," he said "I didn't think you'd be in today I was just on my way over to Traci's moms."

Andy shrugged "I'm here," she said and stepped around him "I need to see Frank I'll catch up with you later," she said and walked on.

"Andy!" Sam called after her "you don't have to do this," he said when she turned back.

Andy looked back at him for a moment "yes I do…she'd do the same for me," she said and walked on.

* * *

When Andy arrived at Frank's office she saw him lift the phone, knocking she waved slightly and was about to go sit outside his door when he waved her in "I was just about to call you, have a seat," he said gesturing to a chair facing him.

Andy sat down "anything so far?" she asked.

"After the list of things in both yours and Traci's rooms you and Jerry gave me had been checked Diaz noticed two things missing" Frank started.

"Okay," Andy nodded "and what's missing-is it two of the same things?"

Frank nodded "both your yearbooks from Kempton have been taken."

Andy frowned "yearbooks?" she asked "what would someone want with them?"

Frank shrugged "at this time we have no clue but I've had a list of names pulled from that year and I would like you to sit down with Swarek and go through them, if you or Traci had a run in or anything with any of them I need to know."

Andy nodded "there was a few," she said and stood up "has Swarek got the list now?"

Frank nodded "I gave it to him as soon as he came in…come back to me when we go thought that list."

Andy nodded and pulled the door open "did anything else turn up?" she asked.

Frank held up a note in an evidence bag "this was found under Traci's bed."

Andy walked back and took it from him "nice to know you're still so close…still setting people up McNally?" she frowned "what does that mean?" she asked and handed it back.

Frank took it back and placed it on the desk "that is what the list is for, Collins and Peck are going through a list of people you two arrested together they'll come find you if the have any questions."

Andy nodded "okay," she said and walked out of the office.

….

Walking back to her office she sat on the side of Sam's desk "Frank said you had a list," she said.

Sam looked up at her "I do but we don't have to go through it now," he said "we can wait."

"What's waiting going to solve?" she snapped "I'm still gonna feel the same later…sorry," she sighed "can we just do it now?"

Sam nodded "okay," he said and stood up "we'll take one of the interview rooms," he said and led her away.

"Deano can you tell Nick and Gail where I am...better still go help them!" Andy called back.

Sam closed the door behind him and walked to the table Andy was already seated at, he placed pages in front of her and a highlighter "mark any of these people who you or Traci might have had a run in with," he said in his cop tone knowing nothing else would work right now.

Andy picked up the highlighter and scanned the list, taking the lid off she ran it across a name "she punched Traci at a party so I punched her," she said and continued on.

"He grabbed my ass so Traci poured her drink over him," she said and ran the highlighter over another name.

Sam nodded "anything more serious?" he asked and sat beside her.

Andy stopped at a name "this guy stalked me for months but he was harmless…never really did anything but he did creep us out. He was always sending flowers to our house or sitting as close to me as he could in classes."

"Did he ever take it a step further?" Sam asked.

Andy shook her head "he turned up at the door one night but after Traci yelled at him he went away and apologised the next day…he stopped after that."

Sam nodded "do you know where he is now?"

Andy shrugged "last I heard he'd married a girl a year below us and had moved to Texas."

Sam nodded and took the name down "I'm just gonna go call Texas make sure he's still there, you keep going," he said and slipped out of the room.

Andy nodded and turned back to the pages as she turned to the next one she highlighted two more names and stopped at a name "Waters?" she said out loud "Waters?" she said again "where have I heard that name recently?" she asked herself.

Shrugging she went on through the names, on the next page she stopped again "Royce- I know that name too," she sighed going on she stopped a few names down…then it dawned on her and she jumped up.

Running back to her desk she pulled out files and opened them all "come on come on," she said and looked down at her list.

"Andy?" Jerry said from behind her.

Andy turned and faced him "Janet Macy-the first girl we found," Jerry nodded Andy walked to him and pointed to a name on her list "Georgia Macy was in my year-she's her sister."

"Okay," Jerry frowned "I don't get it."

Andy pointed to another name "Lorna Bates-second victim, her sister Amelia was in my year. Tammy Coates-third victim, her sister Vicky was in my year. Emily Waters-fourth victim, her cousin Louise was in my year…she didn't have any sisters, and that girl Chloe Royce that got away her sister was Dionne also in my year. Rachel Vines-fifth victim-that didn't even go to Kempton, her sister Faith was in my year." Andy shook her head "and that girl that was found by her door is Alice Lomas, her sister Tamara was in my year."

Jerry nodded he had caught on "does anything connect these girls to you and Traci?" he asked.

Andy nodded "me Trac Vicky and Faith hung out a lot, Tamara and Dionne were on the basketball team with us, Louise Georgia and Amelia were on the soccer team with us."

"Was there any altercation that you and these girls were involved in-anything at all?" he asked.

Andy thought back "we all got caught spray painting the new statute the university had put up."

"Anything else?" Jerry asked.

Andy thought back again as something popped into her head she gasped "it couldn't be," she said and hurried back to her computer.

Andy tapped away "no no it's too soon, he can't be," she babbled as she clicked through pages and passwords.

* * *

"What is it Andy?" Jerry asked as she babbled to herself.

"When me and Traci came back from a party one night-we stayed on campus overnight for the parties, we heard crying next door-Dionne and Amelia were next door to us so we knocked in. It was Amelia that was crying Dionne said she'd found her like that…she'd been raped," Andy said as she tapped away "she wouldn't tell us who it was and begged us not to tell anyone."

"So you left it?" Jerry asked.

Andy nodded "we did until we found Georgia stumbling across the grounds the next weekend-she'd been raped too."

"Did you ever find out who?" Jerry asked.

Andy nodded again "we did but we had no proof-it was one of the professors, then next weekend Faith and Louise were acting weird-scared like."

"They'd been raped too?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah," Andy nodded "and they filed complaints and called the police but nothing was ever proven."

"It settled for a few weeks then one night me and Traci had been out studying late we were too tired to go home so we said we'd stay in a dorm. When we got there Dionne ran out to us in tears saying she had been attacked-that she'd tried to stop this guy from attacking Vicky and he'd attacked her too."

"Someone had to have known something was off by now if all these girls were reporting him," Jerry said.

"They turned a blind eye…so Traci and I took it into our own hands," Andy said.

"What did you do?" Jerry asked.

"Exactly what the other girls did, we asked the professor if we could meet up with him in his office to go through a paper I didn't understand-he was more than happy to agree."

"So you both went?" Jerry asked

Andy nodded "I arrived early to make sure he wasn't there yet, Traci slipped in with a camcorder and hid in the closet, I moved the table and chair back a bit so she'd get everything."

Jerry nodded "so he attacked you?"

Andy nodded "he was only sitting down five minutes when his hand ran up my leg and he dragged me to the floor…next thing I know my dad busts through the door with his gun in the air."

"You called your dad?" Jerry asked.

"No," Andy chuckled "Traci did she was freaking out."

"So your dad nabbed him?"

Andy nodded "for me only-all the girls came forward once my story got out…turned out Tamara was attacked too and a few others."

Jerry nodded "so he's locked up now?"

"Was," Andy said and pointed to the screen "he was released a week before the murders started."

Jerry read the name "Martin Burns…any relation to Nathan Burns?" he asked "and shouldn't your dad have been notified when he was released?"

Andy nodded " he could have been and forgot to tell me. Nathan is his son-but the mother took off while we were still going to Kempton."

"Well guess someone was reunited with daddy…do you have an address for this guy?" Jerry asked.

"No," Andy said looking at the screen "but I do have a parole officer and look who it is," she giggled.

Jerry read the name and chuckled "Alan Kelly your best stalker friend…you take this one."

Andy grabbed her keys "this is one visit I won't dread…call you when I'm done!" she called on her way out- things were finally starting to look up.

…

As she pulled away she pulled out her phone and groaned at Sam flashing on the screen "hey," she drawled.

"Hey, I've been looking for you I came back and you were gone, Jerry said you'd headed out on a lead," he replied.

"Yeah," Andy said "sorry, I forgot to tell you, I got all hyped up."

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To see a parole officer…Jerry will fill you in, I'm driving can I call you back?" she asked.

"Sure, but be careful, you're not even supposed to be out on your own" he said.

"I will-and Deano is tailing me, he thinks I can't see him…talk to you soon," she said and hung up.

When she arrived she walked to the desk "hi, I'm detective McNally is Alan Kelly here today?"

"He sure is," the woman replied "take a seat and I'll go see if he's free," she smiled and walked away.

"Thanks!" Andy called after her and sat down.

"McNally!" Alan called from his office "we have no open cases what can I do for you?"

Andy got up and walked to him "I need to speak to you about one of your parolee's," she said and walked into his office.

"Okay," Alan said "but I don't think I have any that are for you," he said and sat down.

"Martin Burns," Andy said "what can you tell me about him?"

"Ah Martin," Alan said and walked to a file cabinet, walking back with a file he sat down "he was released over a month ago, he's checked in when he was supposed to, he got a job and an apartment…he's clean to me."

Andy nodded "and what about his behaviour?" she asked "has it been off-has he been jumpy or anxious or anything?"

Alan closed the file "Andy if you're worried about him coming after your dad don't be, he knows he has to stay away and keep his head down."

Andy stood up "it's not my dad I'm worried about…you're familiar with his case?"

"Yes," Alan nodded "he sexually assaulted ten girls-and attempted to assault you."

Andy nodded "that's right…seven girls have been found murdered since his release and all girls are sisters or cousins of the girls that he attacked…and one has been kidnapped-yesterday."

"Oh my," Alan said shaking his head "that's cause to get him in for questioning."

"I know that's why I'm here," Andy said "I need his address and work address."

Alan nodded and opened his file "no problem, anything I can do to help," he said and scribbled it down "he's due to check in tomorrow shall I keep him here and call you?"

Andy nodded "if he turns up, we'll call if we have him at the station," she said and took it from him "thank you Alan."

"No problem Andy, maybe next time it won't be work related…let me take you out some night?" he asked.

Andy cringed this guy was at least ten years older than her "thank you but my boyfriend won't be too happy about that," she smiled and pulled the door open "nice to see you Alan and thanks again," she said and walked towards the exit.

* * *

Once outside she walked to Deans car "I need you to follow me to this address and call for back-up if he's here I don't want him in your cruiser."

"Why not I can handle it," Dean said and took the address from her.

"I know you can, this guy is killing relatives of people that got him locked up and I am one of them, I'm not taking that chance on you so you say nothing just stand behind me alright!" she yelled.

"Yes boss," Dean said and answered his phone "Jerry?" he asked "what!" he yelled and looked at Andy "are they okay?" he asked "I'm on my way back," he said and hung up "Caitlin turned up at the station some guy broke into my house and tried to attack her."

"Is she okay?" Andy asked.

"She's fine the mail man interrupted and he ran off…I have to get back."

Andy nodded "I'll be behind you," she said and ran to her own car.

When they arrived back they both ran through the station, Andy yelped when she was pulled back "let him go Jerry is waiting for you," Sam said and led her along.

"Is Caitlin okay?" she asked as they walked to the D's office.

"She's fine just a little shaken up Peck and Price are in with her," Sam replied.

Andy hurried to Jerry "I have an address and work place for Burns," she said "we have to go now before he gets wind I was there."

Jerry sighed "this case is no longer your concern Andy…I'm sorry," he said and stood up "Frank has taken you off it."

"What!" Andy yelled "he can't do that!"

Jerry sighed "you got mail it looked suspicious so Frank opened it…he's waiting for you."

"He can't just take me off this case this is Traci for Christ sake!" she yelled.

"Andy Frank has good reason to pull you," Sam said "and me and Jerry will follow up on what you got please just go see him."

"So I'm off this case just like that?" she yelled.

"Yes McNally you are…my office now please," Frank said from behind her and walked back down the steps.

Andy walked into his office "please Frank you have to put me back on please I'm begging you," she pleaded.

"I understand Andy really I do but this," he said placing a note down "calls for me to keep you here where I know you're safe."

Andy read the note "one down you to go…if you want to see Nash alive meet me under the Holloway bridge at ten pm" she looked over at Frank "so let me go?" she asked.

"Absolutely not," Franks said "you are not to leave the station without me knowing, you are not to lose your escort if you do and you sure as hell are not to turn up there tonight do you understand?" he asked in his no nonsense tone.

All Andy could do was nod she was so close and it had just crashed and burned in her face "good…you have paperwork to catch up on," Frank said.

…

Later that day Sam sat beside her "you okay babe?" he asked.

"Yeah," Andy said sadly "I just wish I knew where she was and that she's okay," she sighed "what did you and Jerry get?"

"Not there," Sam replied "he was fired last week for turning up drunk."

"The apartment?" Andy asked.

Sam shook his head "evection notice and padlock on the door."

Andy sighed "so we got nothing…wait," she said "Alan said he was due to check in with him tomorrow."

"So we'll get him tomorrow," Sam said "let me take you home now there's nothing else you can do."

"I don't wanna go back to that house," Andy sighed "I have to go see Leo anyway I called Gloria he was asking why he was there."

"Well then why don't we go pick him up and you can both stay at mine-we can get a few movies," Sam suggested.

Andy nodded "that'll be great," she said and stood up "I'm just gonna go see Jerry before we go," she said and walked out of the break room.

When she got back to the D's office she found Jerry alone staring at Traci's desk "we'll find her Jerry," she said and squeezed his shoulders.

"It's funny," Jerry said and swung his chair around "I don't know who I miss more, my partner or my girlfriend."

Andy smiled sadly "girlfriend Traci would be hugging you asking if you were okay, Partner Traci would be telling you to stop moping," she chuckled.

"True," Jerry chuckled "…do you think she's still alive?" he asked quietly.

Andy closed her eyes she didn't want to go there "yes, I do," she said and opened her eyes "and you wanna know why? Trac is the strongest person I have ever met she wouldn't leave Leo or you-even me, you can't think like that Jerry, she is coming home."

Jerry smiled sadly "I wish I had you confidence Andy I really do," he sighed.

"Hey," she said and slapped him lightly "Traci will kick your ass if she hears you talking like that-things are starting to look up. I'm going to Gloria's to pick up Leo I'll take him to Sam's for the night, I'll be in after I drop him off at school in the morning…maybe you should stop by later I know he'd like to see you."

Jerry nodded I will…thanks Andy," he smiled

"Someone has to keep you on your toes…I'll be expecting you later then," she said and walked off "get some sleep you need to be on A-game tomorrow, bye!" she called back.

Jerry smiled watching her go she truly was amazing.

* * *

Later they arrived at Sam's after over an hour of Gloria asking questions that was. They walked inside and Leo went straight to the tv "you can watch while we make dinner then it's homework time," Andy said.

Leo nodded and grabbed the remote "grandma said I have to sleep here tonight why?" he asked.

"Because mommy is still not better and she doesn't want me or you to catch it so we're staying here," Andy said and walked into the kitchen.

"I miss mommy!" Leo called in "can we call her after dinner?"

Andy's eyes watered she didn't know what to say, Sam walked to the door "mommy will be sleeping we don't want to wake her do we?"

"No," Leo said "…we can call in the morning," he added and turned back to the tv.

Sam walked back to the kitchen and rubbed Andy's back, she wiped her eyes and looked up at him "I'm fine," she said and smiled weakly.

"No you're not," Sam said and pulled her into a hug "I know you're trying to be strong for him and everyone else…you don't have to do that with me Andy."

Andy wrapped her arms around him "I miss her so much," she whimpered "I keep wondering where she is, is she okay, what she's thinking, does she think we're not coming….if she's alive."

Sam rubbed her back and sighed heavily "she knows we're doing all we can, she knows you will look after Leo, we will find her babe we just need new direction and this parole guy is the answer to it."

Andy pulled back and looked up at him "or I could just go meet him under the bridge tonight."

Sam shook his head "no, you heard Frank you're not going anywhere near it."

"He'll take me to her," Andy said.

"You don't know that!" Sam hissed and stepped away "you were the girl that finally got him he could easily kill you there and then."

"Not if I have back up and a wire," she replied calmly.

"Andy," Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "I know you want to help Traci and I do too, Frank took you off this case for this exact reason this guy is unpredictable he mightn't even be there it could be someone else."

Andy sighed she was getting nowhere "I have to risk it at least if I do die I'll know I tried everything to get her back."

"Don't you dare say that!" Sam yelled "do you want Traci knowing you died for her! You died for something we weren't even sure of!" he yelled. "Do you really want to die knowing you'd leave us behind? Your dad, Dean, Traci, Leo, Katie, your friends…me?" he asked.

Andy sat on a stool "I can't just sit here when I know I'm so close to something," she whimpered.

Sam sighed and sat beside her "someone will be there," he said and wrapped his arm around her "just not you."

….

After dinner Andy and Sam sat on the sofa in silence Andy was leaning into him while he had his arm around her running his fingers up and down her arms, Leo was at the table doing his homework. "Sam," Andy said and titled her head "who's gonna be there tonight?" she asked.

"Price," Sam answered "apparently her hair is as long as yours when it's straight."

"She'll be okay?" Andy asked.

Sam nodded "she'll have Frank himself and two back up teams on her and just in case there will be one team on either ends of the road."

Andy nodded and snuggled back into him "Chloe's smart she'll be fine."

Sam nodded "she volunteered…what movie are we gonna watch?" he asked trying to change the subject.

Andy shrugged and pulled herself up "we'll see what Leo picked," she said and walked to her bag by the door. "I'll get it," she said when the buzzer went, she opened the door and frowned when no one was there, looking down she had to hold back a gasp at the note on the step marked for her.

"Who is it babe?" Sam asked.

Andy saw Jerry pull in "Jerry…he's just getting something from his car!" she called back and picked the envelope up quickly.

"Alright…Leo! Jerry's here!" he called into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Jerry asked.

"Saw you pull up," she said ushering him inside "Leo can't wait to see you-oh, we're staying here because Traci doesn't want us to catch what she has if he asks."

Jerry nodded "hello buddy," he smiled and hugged him.

"We're about to watch a movie are you staying too?" Leo asked.

"Sure, but right to bed after it…mommy's orders," Jerry said and led him to the sofa "you finished all your homework?"

Leo nodded "I need to see mommy," he said.

"Leo we've already told you why you can't," Andy said sitting beside him "she's in bed getting better."

"I know but I need money for my trip tomorrow." Leo said.

"What trip?" Jerry asked.

"To the zoo," Leo replied and looked at Andy "you heard mommy saying I can go."

Andy sighed she'd forgotten all about that "I know, mommy gave me the money yesterday, I'll give it to you when I drop you off in the morning."

"Yay," Leo said happily and stood up "I forgot my sweets," he said and skipped to the kitchen.

"How much is this trip?" Jerry asked.

"Thirty dollars," Andy replied "ten for the bus, ten for lunch and ten for a souvenir."

Jerry reached into his pocket "I'll give it to you."

Andy waved him off "I don't want it Traci asked me for a lend because she couldn't find her card so I already had it put by."

Jerry nodded "okay, well if there's anything you need let me know."

"There is," Andy nodded "you can sit here and share popcorn with Leo then tuck him in."

Jerry smiled and nodded "that I can do," he said and threw his arm around Leo as he sat down beside him.

* * *

After the film Jerry carried a sleeping Leo to Sam's spare room while Andy and Sam cleaned up "do you want to stay up?" Sam asked.

Andy yawned "could do with an early night…a really early night," she chuckled looking at the clock to see it was just past seven.

Sam wrapped his arms around her "we could watch a movie in bed," he said and kissed her neck.

Andy nodded and leaned back into him "yeah we could," she said and pulled away "but I don't think I'll stay awake that long."

"Guys I'm gonna head off now," Jerry said leaning on the doorframe.

"You sure you don't wanna stay for a drink?" Sam asked.

"Nah," Jerry yawned "all I'm good for is a solid ten hours sleep…bye guys," he waved and walked to the front door "see you bright and early Andy!" he called and closed the door behind him.

"Bed?" Sam chuckled when she yawned again.

"Yes," she nodded and walked to the door "I'll be asleep before my head hit's the pillow."

Sam followed her and set the alarm "you need it."

As he walked into the bathroom and closed the door Andy pulled out the envelope and opened it, glancing at the door she pulled out what was inside "Traci," she gasped looking down at a photo of her-her face was a little banged up but other than that she looked okay. Quickly shoving the photo back in she unfolded the letter _'I know it's a set up, new plan, meet me at gate two to Kempton at midnight TELL NO-ONE!'_ She sighed heavily what did she do? As the bathroom door opened she jumped to her bag and shoved it in pretending to be looking for something.

"Looking for something?" Sam asked.

"Uh yeah…thought I had a shirt in here," she said and threw her bag down "guess not," she added and walked back to the bed "what's your alarm code?" she asked and lay back.

Sam leaned over her and kissed her "why?"

Andy shrugged and ran her hands up his chest "does it mean something to you or is it just numbers?"

Sam kissed her again and lay beside her "1809...Sarah's birthday," he said.

"Mine is anci," she giggled "half Andy half Traci."

Sam chuckled "funny and easy to remember."

Andy bit on her lip she felt so bad fishing the alarm code from him but she had to go she just had to.

Rolling to face him she waited for him to turn his head, leaning in she kissed him slowly and ran her hand along his cheek. As he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer she rolled so she was on top of him and deepened the kiss.

"Andy," he said and pulled back "Leo's next door."

"Leo would sleep if a bulldozer came through his room," Andy replied.

"What about your ribs?" he asked.

"They're fine, stop worrying," she whispered and kissed him again.

….

Afterwards they lay in silence just enjoying being next to each other "at least you were quiet this time," Sam chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"Hence all the bite marks…sorry," she giggled.

Sam lowered his head and kissed her "good to know you're enjoying it that much."

"Amazing," Andy said and kissed him again pulling him closer.

"Again?" he chuckled.

"Can't handle me a second time?" she teased.

"Oh I can so handle you," he said and kissed her "the question is can you handle me?" just as Sam pulled her under him Leo called out.

Andy giggled as he groaned and dropped his head onto her shoulder "I'll be back in a sec," she said and slid out of the bed.

When she arrived back she climbed into the bed "sorry he wanted me to lie beside him until he fell back asleep….Sam?" she said when he didn't answer. Leaning up over him she saw he was asleep "Sam?" she whispered and nudged him.

When he didn't move she rolled out of the bed again and tiptoed to her clothes pulling them on and grabbing one of his hoodies she picked up her bag and snuck out of the room. As the alarm beeped she quickly entered the code and reached out for the door handle, pulling her hand back she looked back up the stairs. Shaking her head she reached into her bag and pulled out the note, placing it on the table by the door along with the money for Leo's trip she grabbed the paper beside it and scribbled a note for him before looking up the stairs again sighing and hurrying out the door before she changed her mind.

She walked quickly to her car and pulled away hoping the noise of the car didn't wake him.

….

When she arrived at the Kempton parking lot she spotted a car, parking up beside it she climbed out and walked to it to have a look. Looking in she spotted a note on the windscreen _'go to the gate'_ it read.

She walked to the gate and found another note _'code is 4832 meet me in my office, we have a paper to discuss'_ she scoffed and checked her gun "so it is you…the only paper we'll be discussing is your booking form," she muttered as she pushed the gate in.

As she crossed the grounds she spotted two girls stumbling towards the dorm area she chuckled remembering her and Traci doing that many many nights. As she got inside the building she stopped when the door closed behind her waiting for someone to step out, when no one did she walked along to the office looking behind her every few seconds.

When she got to the office door she took a deep breath to prepare herself, tipping it in she stuck her head out "Trac!" she yelled and ran to her-jumping when the door slammed behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

_When she got to the office door she took a deep breath to prepare herself, tipping it in she stuck her head out __"__Trac!__"__ she yelled and ran to her-jumping when the door slammed behind her._

She turned to face a smirking Martin "it's you," she said "I knew it was you," she added and stood in front of Traci.

Martin chuckled "took you a while to figure that one out…sit," he ordered nodding to a chair beside Traci.

"I'm fine where I am," she replied.

"Andy," Traci mumbled "go," she groaned "you need to go."

"I said sit!" he yelled and pulled a gun on her.

Instead of pulling her own gun she sat down and slid her hand into Traci's "what's this?" she asked "revenge?"

Martin shrugged "fun…I wanted to get your attention-I wanted you," he snarled.

"You have me let her go," Andy said.

Martin chucked "then where's the fun?" he asked and walked to them "remember this room?" he asked looking around. "You know thanks to you and those bitches I'm not allowed in here-not ever, I can never teach again."

"Your own fault," Andy shrugged.

Martin's eyes went dark and he leaned over her "I was getting away with it, they all wanted it-you did too," he said and stroked her cheek "you all wanted me."

"You're sick!" Andy spat "you hurt all those girls-they were innocent!"

Martin lashed out and slapped her across the face "I am not sick!" he yelled "they all wanted me I could see it in class, all those short skirts, the smiling, the tight tops…they were trying to impress me."

"We were young and dressed to impress the boys," Andy scoffed "no one wanted you!"

"Andy," Traci whispered "please stop riling him up."

"I'd listen to your friend there," Martin said and pulled out a rope.

"What's that for?" Andy asked.

"Well I've had my fun with her," he chuckled "now she gets to watch you die," he said and walked to her. "You know I thought about you every night-what I'd do to you given the change…and now the chance is here," he chuckled "dreams do come true."

"You won't get away with it," Andy said.

"Really?" he asked "why not?" he chuckled "no one knows you're here."

Andy chuckled "do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Martin chuckled again "do you think I'm that stupid?" he asked "they'd have come in already."

"They're waiting for my go ahead," Andy replied and slowly reached around for her gun.

"If that's the case why didn't you call out the second you saw her?" he asked.

Andy stood up "because Martin, I'm not afraid of you or what you think you're gonna do to me, I'm here for my best friend and we will walk out that door."

Martin chuckled "you really think that's gonna happen?" he started to laugh "there's no way out and you know it…time to finish what I started," he said and ran at her.

…..

Sam woke up when someone nudged him "Sam," Leo said and shook him "hey Sam."

"What?" he groaned.

"I need a drink and I can't find Andy," Leo replied.

Sam sat up on his elbows and turned to where Andy should have been, "is she in the bathroom?" he asked and sat up.

Leo shook his head "she could be downstairs I didn't check…it's too dark," he added.

Sam sighed "throw me those bottoms there and I'll get you a drink."

Leo threw him the bottoms "I'll be in my room," he said and walked out the door.

Sam yawned and walked down the stairs, going to unarm the alarm he frowned when it didn't beep "unarmed?" he said looking at the box "I set it a few hours ago," he said. Looking down he saw a note and turned on the light, he picked up the picture and his eyes went wide, grabbing the note under it he sighed "Andy," he said shaking his head.

Seeing another note he picked it up '_I'm sorry, this arrived the same time as Jerry I had to go she needs me. I'm sorry please don't hate me…no matter what happens Leo is to go on that trip-bus leaves at nine. If I don't make it back I just want you to know that I have never been so happy and that's all down to you, I know this is pretty crappy timing and I shouldn't be telling you this way but…I think I'm falling in love with you Sam, hopefully I'll get to tell you myself but you never know, Andy xxx_ He shook his head and slammed it down and walked to his landline "Jerry," he said quickly "you need to get to my house and watch Leo."

"What's wrong?" Jerry asked sleepily.

Sam sighed again "Andy got another note saying there was a time change and she snuck out, I need you to watch Leo so I can find her and kill her for being so stupid."

"On my way….calm down Sammy," Jerry said and hung up.

Sam shook his head and slammed the phone down "Andy you idiot," he said and picked up the phone again, calling her he punched the counter when it rang out "what the hell are you playing at you call me back right away!" he hissed and hung up.

"Sam?" Leo called "did you find Andy?"

"She's asleep on the sofa!" Sam called back "I'll bring you your drink in a sec!"

"Thank you!" Leo called and went back to his room.

Sam walked to the sink and got him a glass of water, walking to the stairs he looked at the note again and sighed he was trying to remain calm but it was slipping away fast. Taking the stairs he walked into Leo's room and handed him the glass "make sure you go back to sleep okay, you've a big day tomorrow."

"Just needed a drink," Leo said and placed the glass on the locker "night Sam," he said and lay back down.

"Night buddy," he smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

Andy panted and jumped up from the floor "can you walk Trac?" she asked.

"Barely," she mumbled "you okay?"

Andy wiped the blood from her nose "I'm fine," she said walking to her "up you get," she said and wrapped her arm around her.

"You sure? he hit you pretty hard," Traci said.

"Metal skull me," Andy replied and moved her towards the door.

"What about him?" Traci asked looking down at Martin who was too busy struggling with his cuffs to notice them move.

"I'll take care of him," came Frank's voice "good to see you Nash, McNally thanks for the call…there's an ambulance outside, you're both to get checked out."

"Sounds good," Andy said and helped Traci outside.

"I'll be seeing you at the hospital McNally we'll talk then!" Frank called after them.

"Can't wait," she muttered.

"You bitch! I'll get you! You bitch!" Martin yelled after her.

"Not in this life time buddy!" Andy called back "we got you for life!"

"Dude," Traci chuckled as Andy lowered her onto the back of the ambulance "we have to move."

Andy chuckled and slid her hand into hers "we do….glad to have you back," she sniffed.

"My hero," Traci said and lay her head on Andy's shoulder "I love you," she added.

"Love you too Trac," she smiled and wrapped her arm around her "so much that I broke every rule there was and I'm in so much trouble-and Sam is gonna kill me," she giggled "but it was all worth it to get you back."

"Dude you rock," Traci giggled "but thank you Andy I owe you my life."

"No you owe me thirty bucks," Andy giggled.

"Ready to move girls…making this a habit McNally?" Connie asked.

"Just like seeing you is all," Andy giggled and stood up "and yes we're ready," she said and helped Traci inside.

When they arrived at the hospital Traci was looked over and settled in a room. Andy had been looked over and released, she walked to Traci's room and sat in the chair by the bed "so?" she asked.

"Not bad just dehydrated and have a few bruises you?" Traci asked.

"Good yeah, no broken nose but my uncle did deafen me yelling when I told him what happened," Andy chuckled.

Traci giggled and held out her hand "have you called anyone?"

Andy slid her hand into hers and nodded "your mom is on the way, Jerry said Sam had found my note and was going mad so he's there with Leo now…I'll go in a bit so he can come in."

Traci yawned and nodded "he's probably as tired as you and me…I just wanna sleep."

"So sleep," Andy giggled "you're safe now Trac I'm here nothing will happen."

"I know," she yawned and closed her eyes "you're always," there she mumbled.

Andy yawned too and rested her head on the bed still holding her hand "I'm here no matter what," she said and closed her eyes.

….

Sam arrived at the hospital and flashed his badge to get through, when he arrived at Kempton he saw Frank loading a guy into a cruiser and he had filled him in and sent him to the hospital.

He asked what room Traci was in and walked on with the intention to start yelling at Andy the second he saw her-but stopped when he saw them. He sighed looking at the two of them asleep holding hands, walking to where Andy was he rubbed her back "Andy," he whispered "Andy wake up."

"Mh?" Andy mumbled and sat up sleepily "what time is it?"

"Three am," Sam replied "let me take you home Jerry is dying to get in here."

"I can't leave her alone," Andy replied and looked at Traci "she can't be alone."

"She's not alone dear," came Gloria's voice and she walked to the bed "Andy you're exhausted go home and get some sleep…you kept your promise," she smiled and looked at Traci "you got her back."

Andy stood up and leaned over Traci "see you in the morning Trac," she whispered and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I love ya, I'm so glad you're okay…don't know what I'd do without you." She turned to Gloria and hugged her "you get some sleep too…bye," she smiled and let Sam lead her outside.

Sam held her hand as they walked out of the hospital he still hadn't said anything to her. He stopped and sighed when she called him and tugged on his arm, looking over at her he sighed again.

"I'm sorry," she said "I know you were worried but I had to."

Sam shook his head "we're not doing this now, you've been through enough today we're both tried and angry and whatever, if we talk about this now I don't know what I'll say," he said and started to walk again.

Andy just walked beside him in silence 'too soon' she said to herself and climbed into the truck.

When they arrived back at Sam's Jerry was out the door before they made it up the stairs "Andy McNally you are my saviour," he said and lifted her off the ground "I could kill you for going alone," he said dropping her to her feet. "How was she when you found her? Was she hurt bad?"

"She's a little weak and dehydrated and a few bruises but she's fine…and I didn't go alone either," she said and walked up the steps "Frank was with me, you better get going, night Jerry!" she called and went inside.

"Did you know Frank was there?" he asked Sam.

Sam sighed and shook his head "no I didn't know that…go on, I bet you're dying to see her."

"Oh I am…bye Sammy!" he yelled happily and ran to his car.

Sam chuckled and watched him go walking inside he closed the door and caught the back of Andy at the top of the stairs, locking the door he reset the alarm and followed her.

* * *

When Sam got to the room he lay back on the bed, he looked over at the bathroom when the door opened and watched Andy walk out sniffing and wiping her eyes "you were crying again," he stated.

Andy stopped at his voice "I thought you were still downstairs," she said and walked to the bed "emotional day," she said and lay down.

Sam said nothing for a moment he was still angry, but this wasn't about him he rolled on his side and put his hand on her side "do you wanna talk about it?"

"No," she whimpered.

"Andy," he said softly "this is about you too…what happened tonight?"

"I got Traci back that's all that matters," Andy sniffed and scooted away from him "night," she whispered.

Sam sighed and pulled his hand back beside him "night," he said and rolled facing away from her he thought it best to leave her be for now…until she started crying again.

Rolling back to the other side he pulled her back against him "I got you," he said and kissed her shoulder "and I'm never gonna let you go."

Andy let out a shaky breath and wiped her face "that was the scariest thing I've ever had to do," she sniffed "I didn't know what to expect when I walked to that door." She sat up and looked down at her hands "as I walked inside I kept thinking okay she's dead this all for me, he's gonna jump out now, I'm gonna die now too…when I saw her sitting there alive nothing else mattered, what happened to me didn't matter."

Sam sat up beside her "what happened when you did go inside?"

"The door shut behind me when I turned around he was standing there," Andy replied.

"Did he say anything?"

Andy thought back "I said I knew it was him and he said something like it took me long enough to figure it out."

"When did you call Frank?" he asked.

"As soon as I left," Andy replied "I told him I was on my way to follow and give me five minutes."

Sam nodded and sighed "anything could have happened in five minutes, why didn't you wake me?" he asked.

"Because I knew you'd talk me out of it and I couldn't leave her…and I needed you to stay here with Leo."

Sam shook his head "he could have killed you Andy," he said and brushed her hair behind her shoulder "how did you get those?" he asked pointing to the marks on her neck.

Andy covered them with her hand "he got the better of me for a minute….tried to choke me," she added

"Andy," Sam sighed and closed his eyes.

Andy looked over at him she felt so guilty she knew she shouldn't have gone at all-but look now, if she hadn't Traci would still be missing and possibly in a worse state. She sighed and dropped her hands to her sides "I know what I did was stupid and I know I'm in a lot of trouble, I know everyone is mad at me…you the most," she said and looked over at him "she's my best friend Sam, she has been for twenty-six years, I don't think I could live without her I'm so used to her being here…what was I supposed to do?"

Sam looked over at her but didn't say anything for a few minutes "what about the note you left?" he asked.

"That," Andy said and looked down at her hands "sorry, I thought if you saw the picture and I left the note you'd know where and why I was gone."

"Not that part," he said and sat up properly "were you told me you were falling in love with me and you were only saying it now just in case you didn't make it back."

Andy nodded and looked down at her hands again "I meant it-I wanted you to know how much I cared about you."

"But it's not just caring now is it?" he asked.

Andy looked over at him "I'm not expecting you to say the same just because I did."

"I'm not saying it just because you said it," Sam replied.

Andy looked over at him again "well technically you haven't said it at all."

Sam nodded "I have…just not to you."

Andy nodded fighting the grin that was slowly sliding onto her face "you have?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said and scooted closer to her "Monica asked me what was so special about you and I said a bunch of stuff and ended with I think I'm falling in love with you."

"And now?" Andy asked slowly.

"I wanna strangle you for being so stupid, I wanna yell at you for putting yourself in danger, I wanna not talk to you for making me worry. I wanna kick you out right now and not speak to you for weeks but," he said when her eyes went wide "I am so beyond relieved that you're okay and you're sitting here next to me, so," he said leaning closer to her "I love you Andy-don't care how soon it is," he whispered and kissed her.

Andy slid her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pulling back after a minute she smiled at him "I love you too Sam-doesn't matter how soon it is as long as we both feel the same," she said and kissed him again.

Sam rolled her under him "so this is serious?" he asked.

Andy giggled and locked her arms around his neck "looks like-you're stuck with me."

Sam chuckled "as long as you promise never to do anything like that again no matter what the situation may be."

Andy nodded "I can safely say it won't be happening…just don't get yourself into any situations."

Sam chuckled "noted," he said and kissed her.

* * *

The next morning Andy arrived at the hospital and made her way to Traci's room, when she got to the door she went to push it in but stopped at them talking inside.

"Andy will never know how much I owe her," Jerry said.

"Yeah, me too," Traci agreed "I just wish she didn't come at all."

"Then we wouldn't have you back," Jerry said.

"I know," Traci replied "but she could have been hurt-killed even, the whole time he had me all he talked about was the look on her face when she saw him."

Jerry sighed "don't be mad at her Trac you know she did everything she could to find you, and she was looking after Leo and making sure your mom was okay."

"I'm not mad at her-far from it," Traci said "I am grateful and I always will be, I was scared Jerry-scared for her, the things he said he was going to do to her…I couldn't have sat there and watched that," she sighed. "Will she be in trouble now?"

Jerry sighed "no matter what you do on this job there's always consequences…yeah, she'll be called before the board to explain her actions."

"Will she be fired?" Traci asked worried.

"I don't know," Jerry said "I can't see that happening she did good they should be giving her a medal."

Andy decided she'd heard enough and knocked on the door sticking her head in she smiled "hey, am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No no come in-did Leo get off okay today?" Traci asked.

"Yeah, he was excited ran all the way from the car to the bus," Andy giggled.

"How's my hero?" Jerry asked and hugged her.

"Good-got more sleep last night than I have the last few days, and stop calling me that," she replied and walked to Traci "any news on getting out?" she asked.

"The doctor came around he said my levels are still a little low so looks like I'm here for another night…what is it?" she asked when Andy looked down at her phone.

Andy sighed and looked over at her "Frank wants to see me at ten am," she replied.

Jerry looked at his watch "it's half nine now."

Andy sighed again and stood up "guess I better go then, I'll stop back later, call me if you need anything…wish me luck," she said and walked to the door "bye guys," she said and pulled it open.

"Hey Andy," Jerry said stopping her "now matter what happens in there we're all gonna be here for you, you did the right thing and a lot of people are very thankful-just remember we're here no matter what," he said and hugged her.

"Thanks Jerry," Andy said and pulled away "I better go," she said and walked out the door.

"Good luck!" Traci called after her.

Andy got into her car and pulled out her phone calling Sam she pulled her belt on as it rang "hey," she said when he answered "are you at the station?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied "doing some paperwork…what's up?"

"Frank's called me to his office and it doesn't sound good."

Sam sighed "what did he say?"

"To meet him in his office at ten," she replied.

"Alright, I'll be here when you get here, don't worry it'll be okay," he said.

"I hope you're right," Andy mumbled "see ya when I get there," she said and hung up.

…..

When Andy arrived she found Sam, Oliver, Noelle, Gail, Nick, Chloe, Chris and Dov sitting not far from Frank's office "what's all this?" she asked.

"Moral support," Oliver said and hugged her "you'll be just fine Frank knows what you did."

"Yeah Andy, you can't get into trouble for what you did," Gail said and hugged her.

Sam pulled her into him "you'll be fine babe, we'll be right here when you come out," he said and kissed her "I love ya," he whispered in her ear.

"Love you too," she muttered and hugged him, letting out a deep sigh she pulled away "better get this out of the way…thanks for being here guys."

"Good luck Andy," Chloe said and hugged her

"Kick ass dude," Dov said and hugged her quickly.

The rest hugged her and gave her their well wishes before she walked down to office and knocked, her heart rate sped up when she noticed Frank wasn't alone. As he waved her in she blew out a deep breath and pulled the door open.

"Andy have a seat," Frank said and sat down "this is chairman of the board Mr Russ and vice chair woman Mrs Holland, we've decided it would be better to have this meeting here than a formal one in the board room."

"Okay," Andy nodded and sat down trying to keep the nerves at bay.

"Okay, we'll get right to it," Mrs Holland said and looked down at her file "I've read Sergeant Bests report and reports from other officers that were on scene," she said and looked over at Andy "officer McNally please tell me what you were thinking?" she asked.

"My best friends life was in danger I had no choice," Andy replied already not liking this woman.

"So you solve it by putting your own life in danger and possibly getting Officer Nash into further trouble or to receive much serious injuries?"

"No," Andy said and shook her head "I wanted to get her to safety and that's what I did."

Mr Russ spoke before Mrs Holland could open her mouth "you showed great bravery and loyalty to a fellow officer McNally, but you must understand our concerns here."

Andy nodded "I do sir, I know what I did was stupid and I shouldn't have gone in alone-or at all…but officer Nash is more than just a fellow officer to me," she said and looked over at him. "We've been friends since we were two years old, we went through the academy together, we were rookies together and now we're detectives together….we've lived together since we were eighteen."

Mr Russ nodded "I understand that and you were worried about her but you must face the consequences of your actions-what if you'd been hurt of killed?"

"Then I would have died saving my best friend and doing a job I love more than anything else," Andy replied.

Mrs Holland sighed "it doesn't matter why you did it officer McNally, you were reckless, you endangered yourself and officer Nash, your head wasn't in the right place you were irresponsible and made this department look bad."

"I wouldn't go that far," Frank said and raised an eyebrow "I am proud of all my officer but no one has showed the bravery courage and loyalty McNally has and in no way was this department put to shame, she captured a killer of seven innocent girls all by herself."

Mrs Holland sighed in a bored tone "go wait outside while we talk this over."

Andy nodded and stood up "thank you," she said looking over at Frank before slipping out the door.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Andy sat on the plastic chairs with Sam beside her holding her hand and her friends watching her in awkward silence…until Chloe spoke of course.

"She really said you made the department look bad?"

Andy nodded "yeah," she sighed "I don't like her," she added.

"McNally!" Frank called and waved for her to come back in

"Well this is it," Andy said and stood up.

Sam walked her to the door and tugged her back to him "don't let this get you down babe she wasn't there, she's not in your head only you know what was right at the time," he said and stroked her cheek "I'll be here," he said and stepped back.

"Thanks," Andy said "I better get in," she said and walked into the office.

"Inhouse relationship?" Mrs Holland asked.

"So?" Andy asked getting tired of this woman's snippy comments-she'd heard her call her a moron as she left.

"Isn't that another distraction?" she asked "would you go looking for him if he went missing?" she asked.

Andy had had enough "yes I would and my personal life is none of your business! I did what I did and I'd do it again for someone I love. I know it was stupid and thoughtless but I'd do it a hundred times over so please just tell me what you have to say so I can leave!" she snapped.

"Anger an issue on the job too?" she asked.

Andy opened her mouth to give a smart reply but stopped at the look Frank gave her "what's been decided?" she asked and sat down.

Mr Russ sat looking at her "well although I will admit you showed great courage and things did turn out well-this time," he added. "What you did was still very dangerous and not protocol at all, so we've decided," he said and stood up "two weeks paid suspension effective immediately and six months back on uniform rota."

"You will ride with a fellow officer for six months and when those six months are up you'll be viewed to see if your fit for you detectives status back," Mrs Holland said.

Andy just nodded she couldn't believe this "thank you," she said and stood up.

"Don't thank me, if it were up to me you'd be suspended for six months no pay and made permanent on the uniform payroll," Mrs Holland said and stood up "I hope you've learned a lesson here officer McNally," she said and pulled the door open.

"Yeah, you're a bitch," Andy muttered.

"I heard that," Mrs Holland said.

"You were supposed to," Andy said looking right at her.

Mr Russ chuckled and walked to her "you're got guts I give you that," he said and held out his hand "just the person we need to have on the force, good luck officer McNally and hopefully the next time you find yourself in a situation like this you'll think before you act."

Andy shook his hand "I will, and thank you…I'm sorry for letting the department down."

Mr Russ chuckled "don't tell anyone…I'd have done the same thing," he winked and walked out the door.

Andy turned to Frank "I have one request before I go," she said.

"And what would that be?" Frank asked.

"I want ten minutes to talk to Martin-you can sit in," she added when he shook his head.

Frank sighed "fine, it's the least I owe you."

"Thank you," Andy said and sighed "I'm sorry if I got you into trouble."

Frank chuckled "I wasn't in trouble she's just an old witch that has nothing better to do than put down all the good officers…she'll remember what you said so be prepared for traffic duty."

Andy groaned "it was worth it just to get her to shut up."

Frank chuckled again "give me an hour to set up your meeting…catch up on paperwork while you wait."

Andy frowned "I'm suspending starting now."

Frank smiled "I didn't hear that part, paperwork-go," he said pointing towards her office.

"Thanks Frank," Andy smiled and pulled the door open "and thank you for having my back today and last night."

Frank nodded "don't mention it…now please go see your friends before Epstein comes through the window," he chuckled.

Andy looked out and saw they'd all moved practically right outside the door "this should be fun…thanks again," Frank she smiled and pulled the door open.

"What?" they all yelled when Andy filled them in.

"Two weeks suspension and six months back in uniform," Andy said and sat on a desk.

"Could have been worse McNally," Oliver said and slapped her on the back "I'm gonna go request you be my partner for those six months…sorry Epstein!" he called as he hurried away.

"I don't believe this," Sam sighed "you should have been desked and that's all."

"Could have been worse," Andy said and stood up "got something to do before I'm kicked out," she said and walked on.

….

Sam found Andy at her desk and pulled his chair over "what are you doing babe?" he asked.

"Nothing really," she said and closed the file she was looking at "I'm waiting on Frank to come back."

"Why? didn't they say you could go home?" he asked.

Andy nodded "they did…he's bringing Burns in so I can talk to him."

"Are you crazy?" Sam asked "Andy what are you doing?" he asked.

"There's still a lot of unanswered questions that I'd like answers too and I'm sure Trac would too," Andy replied. "Don't worry, Frank will be with me and it's just for ten minutes…I have to do this to put it behind me Sam," she said looking over at him.

Sam sighed but nodded anyway "ten minutes," he said and stood up when he was called "don't go without seeing me," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"McNally!" Frank called from the other door.

When they got to the interview room Frank held out his hand to stop her "he might not give you the answers you want Andy."

Andy nodded "I know that…but I need to try," she added.

"Ten minutes," Frank said and pushed the door in.

"You're not coming in?" she asked.

"He's cuffed to the table I'll be on the other side," he replied.

Andy nodded and slipped into the room "Martin," she said and sat down

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"I have a few questions I'd like you to answer," Andy said.

"Shoot," he said and gestured for her to go on.

"The first note about us not digging, what was that about?" she asked trying to start from the beginning.

"I knew you'd be more determined," he replied.

"How did you know where we lived?"

"Followed you both home one night…you're doing well for yourselves," he said.

Andy was in no mood to entertain him "the guy in the bar, what was he supposed to do?"

"Freak you out and call me when you left," Martin replied.

"And the guy that broke in?" she asked "I'd never seen him before."

"Someone that owed me a favour…that was a cock up," he chuckled "he was supposed to get the year books and leave but of course you had to be all brave and stupid."

"Why the yearbooks?" Andy asked "what could you get from them?"

"Well after I'd sent you a few notes and freaked you out a little my plan was to draw on them-weird stuff, and leave them back on your beds waiting before you'd missed them."

"What about all the girls?" she asked "what did they do to you?"

"Nothing, they were to get your lots attention but not one of them came back to Canada when they heard."

"How do you know that? Or that they were all out of the country?" she asked.

"Have friends in airports and bus stations none of them passed through."

Andy nodded "well that's where you're wrong," she said "I was at six of those funerals and all six sisters were there…why Traci?" she asked moving along she really wanted to get out of there.

Martin chuckled "shame I could have had some fun with them too. She would bring you to me-which she did, I knew you'd never leave her to rot."

Andy sighed and stood up she'd got all she needed "one more question," she said "why rope your son into this?" she asked.

Martin shrugged "he figured out what I was doing after the third girl and asked me could he help…he was having problems with girls in college-two he killed," he added somewhat proudly.

"Like father like son," Andy said and pressed for the door to be opened "both where you belong," she said and slipped out.

* * *

Frank left her to her thoughts for a few minutes before following her to her office "did that settle your mind?" he asked.

Andy looked up from the stuff she was packing up "yeah," she nodded "I think I can put this behind me now," she said and grabbed her box "I'm gonna miss this place," she said and looked around.

"You'll be back in that seat before you know it-don't worry, you know Swarek Nash and Barber are gonna take you on every case anyway…look after yourself Andy," he said and clapped her on the back "it'll be good to have you back on the streets," he said and walked off.

Yeah," Andy sighed and walked to the door "but I'd rather be here," she took another look around and sighed again before walking down the stairs.

"Andy!" she heard Dean call "hey!" he called and caught up to her "I heard Traci was found…have you been fired?" he yelled looking in her box.

Andy looked around at the few people watching them "no…suspended and put back in uniform," she replied.

"What! Why?" he asked wide eyed.

Andy rolled her eyes "who do you think found Traci?"

Dean waved his hand "I knew you would but what I don't get is why you were suspended."

Andy sighed he was gonna snap "because I got a note to meet him and I snuck off on my own and did just that I didn't think I just went."

She frowned when he didn't say anything-frowning deeper when he was smiling back at her "what's with the dopey grin?" she asked "aren't you mad?"

"I am," he said and slung his arm around her shoulder "but I'm proud too-you should be too, you got her back safe and sound that's all that matters…drink?" he asked and led her out the door.

Andy chuckled and wrapped her arm around his waist "oh, wait," she said and stopped "I have to see Sam before I go."

"Gimme the box, your car keys and hurry up," he chuckled.

"Won't be long," she giggled and hurried off.

…..

A few hours later they had been joined by all their friends, Sam moved closer to her as she played with her drink "you wanna bail?" he asked.

"No," she giggled "they all came here for me," she added.

"Well look more alive then," Sam chuckled and kissed her quickly.

"Hey!" Gail yelled "none of that, I've had to look at Traci and Jerry day after day don't you two start!"

Andy giggled "sorry Gail we'll keep the pda to a minimum."

Sam chuckled "I'm glad you think so."

"Alright no pda from anyone!" Dean yelled and held up his glass "to my magnificent sister Andy, Traci is home safe and well because of her and her crazy antics."

"Andy!" They all whistle and cheered.

"And!" Dean yelled "I cannot wait to see her back in uniform," he chuckled.

Andy shook her head but held up her glass anyway.

A while later everyone was distracted with someone or something, Sam leaned over Andy again "how about we take off for the weekend in the morning?"

"We can't afford a last minute trip," she replied.

"My sister owns a cabin and I've the spare key, all we need is gas money and some food what do you say?" he asked "me you no one else for three days."

"Let's go," Andy giggled and pulled him off his stool "bye guys!" she yelled back as she pulled him towards the door.

They decided to walk home and were now on Andy's street she slowed her pace when the house came into view she hadn't been back since Traci had been taken-Gail and Chloe had been nice enough to give her clothes and whatever else she needed.

Sam squeezed her hand when he spotted what she was looking at "we can go the other way or I can run back for my truck," he offered.

"No," Andy said and started to walk, when she reached her drive she stopped "this doesn't feel like home anymore," she said and looked over at him "we're moving," she added.

"Seriously?" Sam asked "you love this house."

Andy looked at the house again "a house doesn't make a home," she said and slid her hand into his "time for us to start a new adventure-Leo will be so excited coming house hunting with us," she said and walked on.

Sam agreed Jerry had already told him Traci didn't want to go back to the house and Andy wouldn't either "so what are you gonna do until then?" he asked as he walked with her.

Andy shrugged "I'll think of something…I was kinda hoping you'd be willing to share your bed with me for a while hint hint," she giggled.

Sam chuckled and wrapped his arm around her "you're more than welcome-Traci and Leo if they want too," he said.

Andy chuckled "I wouldn't offer that just yet, Leo is not always the angel he was last night, and I'm pretty sure Trac would rather stay at Jerry's."

Sam nodded "alright then Traci and Leo off the table-let's get home roomie," he said and pulled her closer.

Andy giggled and leaned into him-now she could look to the future.

**A/N End this story here or write them facing fears and going back to the house and moving…and a lot more Andy and Sam?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, after reading all the reviews I have come to a decision….five more chapters it is, enjoy this one ****J**

Andy rolled over as the alarm went off and slapped her hand over it "shush," she mumbled sleepily and snuggled back into the covers.

Sam chuckled and pulled her into him "we have to get up now if we wanna beat the early morning traffic," he said and kissed her shoulder.

Andy rolled to face him "I've been thinking," she said and looked up at him "Trac is coming home today…can we put off this weekend?" she asked "I just really think I should be here."

Sam nodded "sure babe, I didn't even think of that," he said and smiled quickly "we can go next weekend."

Andy lay back down with her back to him "not like I have anything else to do," she muttered.

"Hey," Sam said and leaned over her "it's two weeks Andy, think of it as a vacation."

"I know," she sighed "everyone is gonna be in work I'll have nothing to do."

"I have weeks of vacation to take I could take a week off," he offered.

Andy smiled and rolled to face him "you'd do that for me?" she asked.

Sam nodded "if you wanted me too."

Andy smiled again "thank you but I can't have you taking time off work just for me-and, you're only back a week."

Sam shrugged "they owe me."

"Alright," Andy giggled "get Friday and Monday off and we'll make the weekend a long one."

Sam chucked "done," he said and kissed her "staying in bed or getting up?" he asked.

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck "Mmh…staying in bed," she giggled and pulled him down to her.

"I meant go back to sleep," he said and kissed her neck.

Andy ran her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes "do you wanna go back asleep?" she asked.

Sam pulled back and look down at her "that's a stupid question," he said and lowered his head to kiss her.

Andy giggled as he moved back to her neck "thought so."

A while later they finally rolled out of bed "do you wanna call Jerry first and see what's happening?" Sam asked as they got dressed.

"I called him while you were in the shower, he said she'll be home at his by eleven," Andy said and pulled on her shoes "I wanna be there with Leo when she does we have to go to Gloria's first."

Sam looked at his watch "it's after ten now we won't have time for breakfast."

Andy shrugged "I'm not really hungry-but we can stop off somewhere if you wanted to grab something."

Sam walked to her and kissed her quickly "I'm good," he said and walked out of the room.

Andy followed him "we do have time for coffee," she said.

"Way ahead of ya," Sam said and handed her a cup.

"Thank you," she chuckled and sat down.

…

When they arrived at Jerry's Sam let himself in with his key once he was sure they weren't there. "Leo you know how to work the remote," he said and handed it to him "me and Andy will be in the kitchen," he said and followed Andy.

"Thanks Sam!" he called after him and settled back to watch cartoons.

"You okay?" Sam asked as Andy stirred her cup in a daze.

Andy nodded "yeah," she said and looked over at him "just thinking," she said and walked to him.

"About?" Sam asked as she handed him a cup.

"Going back to the house-inside the house," Andy said and sat beside him "I get real nervous just thinking about it, it's like my chest closes up and I can't breathe or something."

Sam placed his hand on top of hers "if you or Traci feel like you can't do it me and Jerry have already offered to get all your stuff."

"It's not about the stuff," Andy said and looked over at him "that is our house-our home, we should be able to walk in there without a second thought, without thinking someone is there watching us-waiting for us," she said and stood up. "I know I can never sleep there again that's for sure, and I think Traci will feel the same," she looked over at him again "we have to face it and put all this behind us."

"Mommy!" Leo yelled and ran to the door.

Sam stood up "we'll talk about this later," he said as they both walked out to the front door.

"Hey," Andy smiled and hugged her once Leo had let go.

"Hey," Traci said and made her way inside "it is so good to be outta that place," she said and walked to the kitchen "time for some real food and coffee."

"You go sit down I'll make it," Andy said ushering her through to the living room.

"You sit too McNally," Jerry said and dropped Traci's bag by the table "catch up or whatever I'm gonna go get a shower then we're all going for breakfast."

Sam chuckled "go on in I'll make you both coffee."

"Thank you," Andy said and kissed him on the cheek "we do have a lot to talk about," she giggled.

"I'll steer clear then," Sam chuckled and walked to the pot.

"So?" Andy asked and sat down beside her "how you feeling?"

"Good," Traci nodded and looked down at Leo who was tucked into her side watching the tv again "I missed him-and you," she smiled and looked over at her "thanks for looking after him."

Andy waved her off "goes without saying."

"Well thank you anyway I owe you," Traci said and looked down at her hands "hey, if uh, if you're not busy later do you think you could come to the house with me?"

Andy's eyes went wide "you wanna go today?" she asked.

Traci nodded "I do but I understand if you're not ready."

"No no it's not that," Andy said "I just didn't expect you to want to-not for a few days anyway."

Traci shrugged "it's all I've thought about…this evening around six?" she asked.

Andy nodded "six," she replied she didn't know what else to say.

* * *

On their drive home that afternoon Sam looked over at Andy "you're being very quiet," he said and looked back to the road.

"Sorry," Andy sighed "it's just Trac wants to go back to the house later, she wants me to go with her."

Sam nodded and pulled into his drive "and you don't want to?" he asked.

Andy sighed heavily "I just thought I had more time to prepare."

"Does it scare you that much?" Sam asked.

Andy looked over at him "to be honest yes," she said and looked down at her hands "the thought of going back inside makes me feel sick, my mouth starts to water and I actually think I am gonna be sick."

"Babe," Sam said and slid his hand over hers "if you're not ready for this Traci will understand."

"I know that," Andy said and pulled her door open "but I want us to do it together-to be able to walk through that door together," she said and climbed out.

Sam followed her "maybe she'll feel differently later, I know Jerry was trying to talk her out of it."

"Yeah good luck to him," Andy said and dropped onto the sofa.

Sam sat beside her and put his arm around her "we could come too," he offered.

"Thanks but me and Traci need to do this on our own," she said and snuggled into him "you can however make me coffee," she giggled.

Sam chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead "in a bit," he said and pulled her closer "I wanna sit here with you," he added wrapping his other arm around her.

"Hey Sam," she asked a few minutes later "will the place still be messed up?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The crime scene clean up people, they're just there to clean up blood and whatever right?"

"Right," Sam nodded.

"So mine and Traci's rooms will be the way I found them that day?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded slowly.

Andy just nodded and leaned back into him "so we're gonna be there longer than we have to be."

"Andy," Sam said and nudged her up off him "I'm serious here don't do this if you're not ready, Traci can wait another few days."

Andy shook her head "I need to do this and move on-the sooner the better," she said and stood up "I want out of that house," she added and walked into the kitchen.

Sam sighed and looked down at his phone as it beeped opening the message, he sighed again it was Jerry **hey man no luck getting Trac to change her mind, sorry buddy I tried everything. **Shaking his head he stood up and followed her.

…..

At five forty-five Andy pulled up outside her house, turning off the engine she took her keys out and turned to look at the house. Sitting back she looked at the front porch and smiled as she remembered Leo taking his first steps there-she also cringed as she remembered Kevin kissing her there after their first date.

Sighing she pushed the door open and climbed out, sitting on the hood of the car she looked up to the bedroom windows, when they moved in the windows were old and washed out but with a bit of work she and Traci did by themselves they had made it new and all theirs, she chuckled as she remembered dropping the paint on Traci's head causing her to jump back knocking the ladder leaving Andy dangling from the ledge screaming.

She pushed herself off the car and walked up the drive getting to the front door she looked down at her keys "better wait," she said out loud.

"Don't let me stop you," came Traci's voice from behind her.

Smiling she turned to see Traci looking at the house too from the sidewalk "you ready for this?" she asked holding out her hand.

Traci walked up to her and stopped beside her "ready," she said and slipped her hand into hers.

Andy turned back to the door and brought the key to the lock "do you remember the day I moved in here?"

"Yeah," Traci giggled "you were so excited to be moving in with the hottest guy in college."

Andy burst out laughing "he told me that night he was gay."

Traci giggled again "yeah great way to watch you walk around half naked and stuff."

Andy laughed again "yeah good old Fran-took me months to cop he wasn't actually gay," she said and turned the key "bet he's glad he took off when he did," she said and pushed the door in.

They both slowly stepped just inside the door and stopped "where do you want to go first?" Traci asked.

"Guess we start with the living room and take what we need for now and move onto the kitchen," Andy replied.

"Oh Andy," Traci said as they walked to the door "Leo wants to know if he could borrow your play station while we're at Jerry's?"

Andy chuckled "Leo wants to know or Jerry?" she asked as she pushed the living room door in-this wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be.

Traci followed her "Jerry may have asked too," she chuckled and picked up a picture of herself Leo and Andy from the fireplace.

"Thought so yes they can have it," Andy said and took her photo's off the wall "where are the boxes Trac?" she asked "there's no point gathering stuff if we've nothing to put them in."

"They're in the closet by the door-we need tape too," Traci replied.

Andy walked to the closet and pulled out all the flat packed boxes "lets' get started then," she said and walked back to the living room.

* * *

An hour later they'd packed up everything belong to them downstairs and were now doing the last room upstairs-Leo's room. "Man I never knew he had so much stuff," Andy chuckled as she pulled a never ending pile from under his bed.

"That's his way of cleaning his room," Traci chuckled and handed her another box "just throw it all in I'll sort it at Jerry's later."

"I don't know where I'm gonna put all my stuff," Andy said as they carried boxes down the stairs.

"Has Deano not room in his garage?" Traci asked after "I'm done at my moms I can take some if there's room."

Andy thought for a moment "I think it should all fit into Deano's garage."

Traci chuckled "bet you only get half in."

Andy dropped a box in Traci's pile and looked over to her own "yeah," she chuckled "you might be right."

"Andy," Traci said slowly "how are we gonna get all this stuff outta here?"

Andy burst out laughing that was something they hadn't thought of "guess we didn't get that far…I can call Sam with his truck-and the others."

"I'll stick the pot on," Traci chuckled and walked onto the kitchen.

"Not to mention the pot is in a box buried somewhere we have no milk!" Andy called after her.

"These will have to do then," Traci said walking back with two beers.

"Thanks," Andy said and sat on the stairs "so this is it," she said as Traci sat beside her.

"This is it," Traci nodded.

"We're starting a new adventure," Andy said a minute later.

Traci stuck out her bottle "a new adventure."

Andy clinked her bottle against Traci's and took a sip "any thoughts on where to start looking?"

"Maple has a few," Traci replied "I looked on the net after you and Sam left."

Andy nodded "a block away from work, yeah sounds good-or there's Hastings," she added.

Traci nodded "there's three-one that would suit us."

Andy nodded and sipped her beer "we'll check out what Maple has first I like that street."

"So how's it going at Sam's?" Traci asked "you settling in okay?"

Andy titled her head "yes and no," she said taking another sip.

"Yes and no?" Traci frowned.

"Yeah," Andy nodded "I mean it's great and comfortable and all that but.." she trailed off and looked over at Traci "I'm sleeping with him every night."

"Honeymoon phase," Traci chuckled.

"No," Andy giggled "I meant I'm sleeping in the same bed as him every night," she sighed when Traci just shrugged back "it's too soon Traci, I just loved being there with him I couldn't see we're moving too fast…I don't want anything to screw it up."

"Andy you already told the guy you loved him," Traci scoffed "you can't get anymore serious than that."

"I know and I do love him I just…" she trailed off again "ah forget about it I'm being an idiot," she said and stood up "I love him I love being with him I love staying with him."

"So what's the problem?" Traci asked.

Andy thought for a moment and smiled "no problem," she said and walked to her phone to call the others.

…..

"That's the last of it," Andy said and closed her car door and watched Sam and the others pull away them too filled with boxes.

"Mine too!" Traci called from her car and slammed it shut "so?" she said and walked over.

Andy leaned back against the car and looked at it "so this is it...again," she said and looked over at Traci "nine years in this house and all we have are a few boxes-a few dozen boxes," she chuckled.

Traci chuckled and slung her arm around her shoulder " seven and a half for me, we have our stories and memories."

"Yeah and keep some of them to yourself," Andy giggled "you know I'm actually excited to be looking for a new house, look at everything that's happened here."

"Yeah we've both been kidnapped, we've been broken into, the pipes burst, we dated guys."

"Broke up with guys, been cheated on by guys," Andy giggled.

"That too," Traci chuckled "man how have we not burned this place down?"

"It has had it's good times," Andy said "the parties for starters, Leo being born, Jerry coming on the scene and sweeping you off your feet."

"You finding out you were pregnant with Hope," Traci said glancing at her "you were so excited."

Andy stiffened slightly and looked at the house again "yeah," she finally sighed and pushed herself off the car "she's my Angel," she said and looked over at Traci "she got me you back safe and sound….see ya in the morning Trac," she said and climbed into her car.

"Hey Andy," Traci said before she closed the door "I had this in my wardrobe," she said handing her over a box "I know you told me to get rid of everything but I just wanted you to have something in case you changed your mind."

Andy took it from her "thanks Trac," she said and smiled quickly.

"Night Andy…see ya in the morning!" she called walking back to her own car.

Andy waved as Traci beeped and watched her until she couldn't see her anymore, looking down at the box in her hand she bit on her lip-she already knew what it was. Running her hand over the little pink box she sniffed and wiped her face, looking down on it again she blew out a breath and put it on the seat beside her. Taking one last look at the house she smiled sadly never in a million years did she think they'd leave like this, she always thought it would be because one of them got married "bye house," she whimpered and pulled away.

* * *

Arriving at Sam's she pulled in behind his truck and looked at her face in the mirror she was okay to face people. Climbing out she noticed Oliver's car was still there 'great' she said to herself 'go in say hello leave them to it then go mope in the room.' Letting herself in she walked on to the kitchen and stuck her head in "hey," she smiled seeing the two of them sitting at the table with beers.

"Hey babe," Sam smiled.

"McNally you sure do have some heavy crap," Oliver chuckled.

"Thank you for helping, there's a few drinks down the penny for you tomorrow night," Andy said and looked over at Sam "I'll leave you guys to it, I'll be up in the room."

"Don't you want us to help you unload your car now?" Sam asked.

Andy slid her hand onto her bag "no thanks I have all I need for tonight…bye," she smiled and headed for the stairs.

Getting to Sam's bedroom she went inside and closed the door over, throwing her keys down she kicked off her shoes and shrugged her jacket off. Climbing onto the bed she sat back and pulled the box out of her bag, looking down on it for what felt like hours she placed it down beside her and reached into her bag again. Pulling out a small album she opened it and chuckled "man Trac what the hell did we dress like," she said and turned the page, smiling at the next picture she ran her hand over it, it was the very first picture of Leo Nash seconds after he was born he hadn't even been cleaned up yet "such a cutie," she said out loud.

A few minutes later she closed the album and put it beside the box staring at it again she ran her hand over it again _Hope_ _Sarah McNally_ was written in fancy writing. Andy giggled, she was going to call her Hope Traci but then remembered that not only was her middle name Sarah but Traci's was too. Opening the box she placed the lid down and her heart sunk, picking up the photo of a very happy her holding a positive pregnancy stick she wiped her face as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

Placing the photo down she picked up the next one and smiled it was her showing her very tiny bump. As the pictures went on her bump got bigger and bigger, picking up one of the sonogram pictures she bit on her lip that was the scan she found out it was a girl-she hadn't wanted to know but the doctor blurted it thinking she already knew. Placing that down she looked into the box and pulled out a smaller box "my first shoes," she said softly and smiled at the tiny pink booties.

Sighing she placed them on her lap "they would have lasted about a week," she chuckled and picked one up "how I really wish things were different," she whimpered "I'm so sorry Hope," she whispered and clutched it to her chest "mommy misses you so so much," she sniffed and lay down.

…..

A while later Sam locked up and walked up to his room opening his door he walked in and looked to the bed, when Andy didn't move he closed the door quietly and walked to the bed. Looking down at all the scattered stuff he picked up one of the photo's and smiled '_Andy at six months'_ was written on the back. Placing it in the box he sat down on the bed and picked up another-it was of Hope when she born.

Turning it over his heart broke '_my beautiful Angel'_ was written in Andy's hand writing. Standing up again he placed it in the box and started to gather up everything else looking down on a tiny bootie he looked around for the other one. Seeing Andy had something in her hand he reached over and gently pulled it from her, placing them together he put them back into their little box and put them with the other stuff. Placing the lid on the box he smiled at the name and placed it on the locker.

Turning off the lamp he stripped down and pulled back the covers, lifting Andy under he climbed in beside her and pulled her against him wondering what she was thinking before she fell asleep.

A while later he woke when she pulled away from him, he opened his eyes when he felt the bed dip "where are you going?" he asked sleepily.

Andy looked back at him "I'm starving I haven't eaten since this morning, I wasn't supposed to sleep for the night," she said "I was just giving you some time with Ollie."

Sam nodded and sat up "we can order in," he said and pulled back the covers "or I can cook," he added.

"Sam stay in bed I'll be fine with toast or something," Andy said.

"It's only nine now Andy still time to get something proper to eat," he said as he pulled on bottoms.

"Okay," she said and pulled the door open "then pizza beer movie," she said and walked out.

"Sounds good to me," Sam chuckled and followed her.

Sitting at the bench he watched her move around after the stuff he saw in that box he figured she'd be upset or quiet even but she seemed normal.

"What?" Andy asked and turned to face him.

"What what?" he asked.

"You're watching me," she replied "just ask me whatever it is you wanna ask."

"Okay," he said slowly thinking of what way to word his question-but tossed that out and decided to just say "I put all that stuff back in the box, it's on the bedside locker."

"Oh," Andy nodded and turned back to the kettle "I was looking through it and obviously fell asleep."

Sam nodded even though she was facing away from him "do you wanna talk about it?"

Andy turned back to him and walked to him with a cup "Traci kept it for me she gave it to me before we left," she said and sat down. "I asked her to get rid of everything-I couldn't face it, but she kept that box in case I regretted getting rid of everything."

Sam nodded "and how do you feel about seeing all that?"

Andy shrugged and walked to the door "it'll never change anything-it'll never bring her back I still miss her every day…gonna grab a menu," she said and walked into the living room.

Sam sighed at how easily she brushed off conversations like this but decided not to push her on this one.

* * *

A week had passed and Andy walked into the station "hey Jerry," she smiled as he walked towards her.

"Hey Andy," he smiled "you excited about the news?" he asked happily.

"I am," she giggled "it's such great news I couldn't believe it."

Jerry chuckled "it's gonna be great I can't wait."

"It is gonna be great," Andy smiled "I can't believe this is happening so soon after we moved out."

"Leo has already asked could we do up his new room."

Andy scoffed "already talking about paint and he hasn't even seen it yet."

"What are you talking about?" Jerry frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked and frowned too, she thought they were both on about the same thing.

"I'm talking about Traci and Leo staying at mine perman…you didn't know yet did you?" he asked and shook his head "well done Jerry you idiot," he sighed "I'm sorry Andy I thought she'd talked to you already….what were you talking about?"

"The agency that called about the house on Maple, the couple that got accepted over us pulled out and it was offered to us at reduced rate for the messing about…Traci and Leo are moving into yours permanently?" she asked.

Jerry sighed again as her eyes watered "I'm so sorry Andy please don't be mad at her she was going to tell you she was just trying to work out how."

Andy nodded and wiped her face "I'm not mad…and that's what I'm probably here for now," she said and wiped her face again as Traci walked towards them.

"Please don't tell her I told you!" Jerry whispered loudly.

"I won't," she sniffed.

"Hey," Traci smiled-dropping it when she saw Andy's upset state "are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Andy nodded and glanced at Jerry "flowers were delivered here with lilies you know what I get like," she said and wiped her face.

"What part of allergic reaction does idiots around here not get, come on," she said and led her away.

As Andy made her way to the D's office her heart sank lower and lower, she knew Traci had finally worked up the courage to tell her she wanted to stay at Jerry's. She also knew she would feel so guilty if Andy got upset, she wanted Traci and Leo to be happy and if that was at Jerry's she just had to accept that.

When she walked into the office she smiled at Sam who looked back at her, he winked at her and continued his conversation with another officer. Walking to her empty desk she sat down and swung her chair to face Traci "so what was so important?"

"Um," Traci said and sat down "I've been doing a lot of thinking about the house hunting," she said.

Andy knew she was only saying that until she thought of the right way to say it so she stepped in to make her feel less bad about letting her down "I have too and you know," she said and moved forward in her seat "it's kinda a waste renting again at our age wouldn't you agree?" she asked.

Traci's eyes went wide but she recovered quickly "well yeah it is…what are you saying here?"

"It makes sense for you to stay where you are don't you think?" she asked "I mean you and Jerry are solid and he loves Leo so much…why don't you just stay there with him and be a proper family now Dex is outta the picture?"

…..

Traci was silent for a few minutes something about this wasn't adding up "Andy I called you down her to tell you the exact same thing…I wanna stay at Jerry's but I didn't want to hurt you, I know how excited you were about moving in together."

Andy waved her hand and smiled although all she wanted to do was cry and scream at her "I'll be fine I'll see you every day and I'll still pick up and mind Leo when you need me to-we'll still have girls nights sleepovers and dinners. Apart from going to bed in different houses nothing will change, we'll still see a lot of each other…time to grow up Trac," she chuckled to lighten the mood.

Traci stood up and pulled her into a hug "Andy you have no idea how relieved I am that you're okay with this."

Andy hugged her back and dropped her smile when she couldn't see "whatever makes you happy Trac you do it, and Jerry seems to be doing a great job at it," she said and pulled back. "I gotta go meet Caitlin but we're good don't worry and I'll talk to you later," she said and grabbed her bag "bye," she smiled again and walked off.

"Andy?" Traci called "what were you and Jerry talking about before I walked up?"

Andy turned back to her "we said hello and he asked me was I okay because my eyes were all red and puffy….bye" she said again and hurried on.

A while later Sam walked over to Traci "is Andy gone?" he asked.

"Yeah she had to go meet Caitlin," Traci replied "why?" she asked and looked up at him.

"She didn't say bye," he said "is everything okay with her?"

"Yeah…maybe she was running late she did say she had to hurry," Traci replied.

"Maybe," Sam said and walked back to his desk it was very unusual for Andy to just go without seeing him.

* * *

When Sam arrived home that evening he let himself in and followed the light to the living room, he found Andy tucked up on the sofa watching tv "hey babe," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey," she said quietly "your dinner is in the oven I wasn't sure what time you'd be home at."

He knew something was wrong she was being quiet now, he moved around and sat in front of her "you took off without saying goodbye…everything okay?" he asked.

Andy nodded "yeah I was late to meet Caitlin."

"Is that all it was?" he asked he knew there was defiantly something wrong.

Andy nodded again "I'm fine," she said and looked back to the tv.

Sam stood up "if you wanna tell me what's really bothering you I'll be in the kitchen," he said and walked out of the room.

Andy sighed and looked up at the ceiling "you're not meant to be sad Andy you're meant to be happy for her," she muttered to herself.

A while later Sam had finished his dinner but decided to stay in the kitchen, he now sat drinking a beer and reading the paper.

"Traci's is staying at Jerry's."

He looked up to see a sad Andy standing in the doorway "ah," he said an placed the paper down.

"You knew?" Andy asked.

"No I didn't know," Sam replied and turned on his stool "Jerry started babbling that he let something slip he mentioned you and started babbling again, I got called away and never got a chance to go back to him."

Andy nodded and walked to the bench "he started talking about how great the news was and he was excited, and I thought he was talking abut the house the woman called us back to say we got it if we still wanted it."

"Aww baby," Sam said and pulled her around to him "you know Jerry can't keep anything to himself," he said and pulled her onto his lap.

Andy sighed and leaned back into him "he thought I knew already…and don't call me baby that's for teenagers."

Sam wrapped his arms around her "you're my baby…I'm sorry," he said and rested his chin on her shoulder "what are you gonna do now?" he asked.

Andy shrugged "get an apartment by myself I guess, my dads is gone, I'd be cramping Deano and Caitlin and I can't expect Dov to sleep on the sofa forever…I wouldn't ask any one else."

"Not even me?" he asked.

Andy turned her head to him "figured you'd want your house back at some point."

Sam shook his head "we're serious about each other right?" Andy nodded "we love each other?" Andy nodded again. "Why don't you just stay here then?"

Andy stared back at him, she opened and closed her mouth a few times but nothing came out.

…..

"Move in here?" she finally asked "like for good?"

"If you want to get an apartment by yourself then that's fine Andy I'm not saying for good if you don't want that, all I'm saying is you're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want," Sam said and kissed her shoulder. "I've loved having you here I love coming home knowing you're here-waking up with you-going to bed with you, but," he sighed "if you wanna live on your own I understand that too."

Andy leaned back further into him and thought about what he said "you won't get sick of me?" she asked a few minutes later.

"No," he chuckled and kissed her neck "if things keep going the way I hope they would we'd be moving in together at some stage anyway."

Andy turned her head again "what about paying rent?" she asked "we'll have to split it."

Sam leaned in and kissed her "that's the best part," he chuckled "this place is mine-no rent."

"Mortgage then?" she asked.

"No, nothing Andy, this house is mine it's all been paid for," he said.

Andy nodded and thought about it "okay," she said and turned back to him "but we have to settle a few things."

Sam nodded "like what?"

"Like I have to pay my way somehow," she replied "bills-I'll be paying the bills."

"No you won't," he chuckled.

"Yes Sam I will be I have to pay for something," she said and stood up "I can't expect to live here scott free."

"You have been for the last two weeks," he chuckled.

"I have not!" she yelled "I bought groceries everyday!"

Sam chuckled again and stood up "that's your job then," he said and slid his arms around her waist "you can do the shopping every week."

"So I'm moving in permanently?" she asked.

"Yes babe," he said and lowered his head "you're moving in permanently," he said and kissed her deeply.

Andy pulled him closer and started to lead him towards the stairs "you know," he said and pulled her into the living room "we don't always have to go to the bedroom in our own home," he said sitting on the arm of the sofa, he dropped onto it and pulled her down on top of him.

"Sam," she giggled "anyone could walk in."

Sam nipped at her neck and slid his hands up under her shirt "it's our house Andy who'll be walking in?" he mumbled against her neck.

"Uh how about Jerry or Ollie you know the spare key holders?" she asked.

Sam chuckled and pulled back "Ollie is on a date with Celery-and somehow I don't see him bringing her back here, and I'm pretty sure Jerry is at home doing the exact came thing with Nash-celebrating," he said and pulled her back to him.

Andy finally gave in and pulled her shirt off "fine, let's go christen our house," she giggled and kissed him.

**A/N I'm too easily persuaded (lol) so, four more chapters left-and I am calling it quits then. Next chapter will be the weekend away and a few surprises(one major surprise)but it doesn't drag out too long. After that we still have Andy on the streets followed by a small time jump to her back in the D's office…not sure about the last chapter yet-idea's welcome ****J**


	12. Chapter 12

Andy groaned as the covers were pulled off her "Sam!" she whined and pulled herself into a ball.

"Come on," he said and threw a pillow at her "we have to leave in about a half an hour, you're breakfast is on the table," he said and walked to the curtains pulling them open.

"Sam!" she yelled again and put a pillow over her head.

Sam looked over her and shook his head, walking to the bed he climbed on and on top of her "babe," he said softly and ran his hands up her legs "you're lying there in nothing but my shirt I can think of ten things I wanna do to you right now, so," he said and slid his hand under the shirt "you can get up now," he said and kissed on her neck "or we can sit in traffic for hours-after we have some fun of course," he said and kissed her again.

Andy pulled the pillow off her face "I'm up," she groaned and wiggled under him "we can have some fun at the cabin…get off me," she giggled.

"Morning," Sam chuckled and kissed her sweetly and rolled off her.

"Morning," she yawned and rolled out of the bed.

A few minutes later she dropped down beside him at the table fully dressed "does your sister ever use the cabin?" she asked.

Sam nodded "sometimes, mostly summer time or school holidays."

"How long will it take us to get up there?" she asked.

"About two hours-less if the traffic doesn't build up," Sam replied and stood up "I'm just gonna make sure everything is locked up."

Andy yawned and sipped her coffee she smiled to herself, a week later and things here were still going well-they hadn't argued at all. She'd seen Traci and Leo every day they'd even had two sleepovers…her smiled faded when she remembered what she'd be doing when she came back from this weekend away.

Standing up she cleared the table and walked to the dishwasher, looking over at her uniform that she had dry cleaned yesterday she sighed, she'd been trying not to think about it but it didn't help when Chris and Dov kept saying how awesome it would be and they couldn't wait to see her back on the streets with them.

"You ready?" Sam asked walking back into the room.

Andy looked over at her uniform again "yeah," she said and looked over at him "better make this a good weekend," she said and walked by him "we're not gonna have any time together for a while once we get back."

Sam slid his arms around her and started to walk " we still have a week when we get back, babe you know I'm gonna be calling you for everything I can-coffee runs if I get away with it," he chuckled and kissed her shoulder. "You'll be fine okay," he said and opened the door "just push it to the back of your mind and enjoy this weekend."

Andy smiled and pulled away from him "better get me there fast then," she giggled and skipped down the steps.

….

Two hours later they pulled up to the cabin "wow," Andy gasped "look at that lake Sam," she said looking out the window.

Sam pulled to a stop and pulled off his belt "it's beautiful isn't it," he said and opened his door "me and Sarah used to spend more time in the lake than in the house," he chuckled.

"So we'll be getting in the lake?" Andy asked and walked to the back of the truck "can we go now?" she giggled.

Sam chuckled again and grabbed their bags "when we've settled in we can," he said and walked to the door.

"Wow," Andy said again as she looked around "this is pretty big."

"When Sarah bought this I didn't think it was much to look at until I came inside," Sam said as he stopped beside her.

Andy nodded "it's beautiful…when did she buy this?"

"When she was released from foster care she came back up here and got herself a job, you know home helping old people-going to the shops and cleaning for them," Sam said and sat on the sofa. "There was this one old man that she loved going to see, she always said he was so nice and would talk for hours, anyway, he died and since he had no children or family left he left it all to Sarah."

"That was nice of him," Andy said and sat down "so she bought this place?"

"No she took the money and opened her own crisis centre for attack and rape victims-a year later she was doing so well that she bought this and her house," Sam replied.

"She sounds amazing," Andy said and leaned into him "I'd love to meet her."

Sam turned and looked down on her "she only lives fifteen minutes away we could stop by when we're going home if you're up for it."

Andy nodded "yeah that sounds good-or we could call her and meet her and her husband somewhere for dinner on Sunday."

Sam chuckled "she'd kill me if I called to ask her to eat out she'd insist we go there for dinner."

"Okay," Andy nodded "call her then and work out something-but remember," she said and stood up "you're all mine today and tomorrow," she said and grabbed her bag before walking down to one of the rooms.

Sam chuckled and pulled out his phone "hey Sarah," he said as soon as she'd answered.

"Sammy, you're calling already?" she chuckled "normally I wouldn't get a call for a few weeks…what's up?"

"I'm up in the cabin and I have someone with me I'd love for you to meet," Sam said.

"That girl you were telling me about?" Sarah asked "the one that has you all mushy?"

Sam looked up as Andy walked out in a bikini "yeah, her," he said looking her up and down "what are you doing Sunday?"

"Nothing," Sarah replied

"We'll be over for dinner Andy wants to meet you,"

"I'll see you around two then," Sarah replied.

"See ya then….gotta go, bye," he said and hung up.

"Ready for a swim?" she asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"Ready," Sam chuckled and followed her out the door.

* * *

An hour later Andy ran into the house shivering with a towel wrapped around her "I'm so cold," she said through chattering teeth.

Sam chuckled and closed the door "that's what happens when you go swimming in winter," he said and wrapped his arms around her "I think we need a shower then I'll make us lunch."

"I was warm for a while," Andy muttered and pulled away from him "I get the shower alone for five minutes," she giggled and ran to the bathroom.

"Hey that was just a once off we're lucky we didn't get caught!" he called after her.

Andy stuck her head out the door "it was totally worth it," she said and held her hand out dangling her bikini top "I changed my mind I need you to warm me up again."

Sam chuckled to himself and walked over to her "again? Have you not had enough of me yet?"

Andy looked his half naked body up and down and bit on her lip, she looked up at him and blushed as he smirked back at her "no," she said and pulled him into the bathroom.

After their shower they decided to have lunch Sam handed Andy a plate and sat beside her "before you distracted me I was on the phone to Sarah," he said.

"Yeah?" she asked and looked over at him "how did I distract you? All I did was walk by."

"Seriously?" Sam asked "you were wearing a bikini, need I say more?

Andy rolled her eyes "men…did you arrange something?" she asked.

Sam nodded "we're going to hers for dinner on Sunday."

Andy nodded "okay," she said and picked up her sandwich "I need to go to the shops I have nothing for dinner wear."

"Andy," Sam chuckled "we're going for dinner at my sisters wear what you have with you."

"Yeah but it's my first time meeting her I have to look half decent," Andy whined.

"Hey," Sam said and pulled her closer "Sarah won't care what you're wearing."

"I want this to go well," Andy sighed "I don't want her thinking I'm just some girl you picked up along the way."

"Andy," he chuckled again "guess how many girls I've brought anywhere near my family?" he asked.

Andy shrugged "all of them."

Sam shook his head "no," he said and moved closer to her "you'll be the first," he said and kissed her quickly "don't worry about it babe this is nothing fancy it's juts dinner everything will be okay."

"If you say so," Andy said and leaned into him "can't promise I won't say anything stupid though."

Sam wrapped his arm around her "and that babe is why I love you."

…..

Later that evening the movie they decided to watch had ended, Andy pulled away from Sam and stood up "you made breakfast and lunch so I'm making dinner," she said and walked to the kitchen.

"Okay!" Sam called after her and stood up "I'm just gonna call Jerry and see how he's getting on with that case I left him!"

"Okay!" she called back "I'll call you if I can't find anything," she said and started to pull open presses.

Half an hour later she stood up again as the timer on the oven went off "chicken is done, I'll just put the veg on boil," she said and walked back into the kitchen.

"Okay babe," Sam said glancing at her and looking back to the tv.

Andy grabbed the towel and opened the oven, lifting the tray out she turned around to place it on the counter and screamed as a small figure stood by the back door. "Jesus!" She yelled and dropped the tray as it burned her hands "kid what are you doing sneaking around!" she yelled jumping with the pain in her hands.

"Andy!" Sam called and hurried in "are you okay?" he asked "what happened? he asked looking at the pained expression on her face.

"Ask our intruder there," she said nodding to the boy that still hadn't said anything. "When I turned around he was just standing there," she added and walked to the sink.

Sam only noticed someone else was there when she nodded to him, turning around his eyes went wide "Billy?" he asked "what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hey uncle Sammy," Billy smiled "mom said you were here and I wanted to see for myself so I cycled up here."

"Does your mom know you're here?" Andy asked.

Billy looked over at her "no," he said and looked over at Sam "she thinks I'm on the street with my friends."

"Billy," Sam sighed "you know what she gets like, she'll be going out of her mind," he said and walked to his phone. Calling Sarah he nodded for Billy to sit.

"Hey Sammy," she chuckled "another call?"

Sam shook his head she hadn't missed him yet "are you missing something-someone?" he asked.

"What?" Sarah asked "I haven't got time for your riddles Sammy Grace is just out of the bath."

Sam sighed "don't freak out but Billy is here."

"What!" she yelled "he's there in the cabin!"

"He cycled up when you told him I was here…scared the life outta Andy-made her burn her hands," Sam said watching Andy move about.

"I'm gonna kill him, I'm so sorry Sam," she sighed "I thought he was with the kid next door…is she okay?"

"I think so but our dinner isn't," he chuckled looking at the tray on the floor "get Grace ready for bed I'll drive him down."

"Thanks Sam I can't even Leave Matt isn't here…you and Andy can have dinner with us I haven't put it out yet."

Sam looked over at Andy who was examining her hands "sure, be there soon," he said and hung up "you're in big trouble buddy," he said pointing to Billy "what possessed you to come all the way up here?"

Billy shrugged "mom was telling dad on the phone you were here and I wanted to see you…sorry," he muttered and looked down at his hands "we never get to see you," he added.

"Well if you had have listened to mom a little longer you would have heard we were coming for dinner Sunday," Sam said and pulled the back door open "go get your bike into the back of my truck."

As soon as Billy walked outside Sam walked to Andy and took her hands "are you okay babe?" he asked, her fingers were red and starting to blister slightly.

Andy nodded "just stings and my fingers are hot…so that's your nephew?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied "Billy is the eldest he's eight, then Kyle is four and Grace is one….Sarah invited us for dinner tonight," he added.

Andy nodded and pulled her hands back to her she couldn't care what she looked like now her hands hurt like hell but she didn't want Billy getting into trouble so she played it down "I'll just grab my bag and fix my make up," she said and walked to the living room.

Sam walked out to his truck and grabbed the bike as Billy tried to get it into the back "you know you made Andy hurt herself," he said as he lay the bike down "she burned her fingers."

"I'm sorry I thought she heard me come in…is she your girlfriend?" Billy asked.

Sam nodded "and she's really special so I want you to be nice to her okay?"

Billy nodded "I will be she seems nice…she didn't give out to me," he giggled.

Sam chuckled and ushered him into the back of the truck "she knows you didn't mean to scare here but mom…she's a different story," he said and closed the door.

Andy climbed in beside them and hissed when she slammed the door "sorry…forgot," she said and nodded to her hands when Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah's husband Matt is a doctor he'll have a look and know if you need to get it seen to," he said as he pulled away "Billy what have you to say to Andy?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Andy," Billy said sincerely "I thought you heard me open the door, I didn't mean to scare you."

Andy turned to look back at him "it's okay Billy I was in a world of my own."

"Can you tell my mom I apologised before she screams at me?" he asked.

Sam scoffed "buddy you'll be lucky if she doesn't ground you for a year for sneaking off like that."

Billy sighed and sat back into the seat "I just wanted to see you," he muttered.

* * *

Arriving at Sarah's Sam turned to Andy "do you wanna wait here while I smooth things over?"

"Please come in Andy," Billy said shooting forward "she won't yell if you're there."

Andy chuckled and pulled off her belt "okay I guess since you've apologised," she said and opened her door.

Sam wrapped his arm around her as they walked up the drive "just relax babe think of it as gong to see Ollie and Celery," he whispered as he opened the front door "Sarah!" he called as they walked in.

"Kitchen Sammy!" she called back.

Andy closed the door behind them and let Sam and Billy go first, when she got to the kitchen she stopped in the doorway as Sarah turned to face them.

She completely ignored Sam and walked over to her drying her hands off "you must be Andy," she said and held out her hand "nice to finally meet you, this one is always going on about you."

"Nice to meet you too Sarah I can say the same about you," Andy smiled and shook her hand.

"Come in, do you want coffee or anything?" she asked ushering her inside.

"Coffee would be great, thanks Sarah," Andy said and sat at the table.

"Hello to you too sister," Sam said and sat at the table beside her "where's everyone?"

"I've met you before Sammy you're not important tonight," she chuckled "Grace is in bed and Kyle is watching cartoons inside."

"Is Sammy staying the night?" Billy asked.

Sarah placed cups in front of them and turned to Billy "and what were you thinking going all the way up there on your own?" she asked trying to keep her voice calm.

"I heard you on the phone to dad I wanted to see him," Billy replied.

"You know you can't do things like that Billy!" she yelled "what if someone had taken you or hit you with their car and drove off?"

"I'm sorry," he muttered and looked down at the floor.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be when your dad gets home, go wash up for dinner and get me your console from your room-that won't be seen for a while!" Sarah said angrily.

"Mom," he whined "please don't take my console."

Sarah placed her cup down and stepped closer to him "get me the console now or it goes in the bin! Be grateful that's all I'm taking."

Billy huffed and stomped out of the room "no one else's mom takes their stuff!" he called back

"Well I'm not anyone else mom Billy Killeen be thankful that's all I'm taking, keep stomping like that and you can stay up there until it's time for school on Monday!" Sarah called after him.

"Hate to be him when Matt get's home," Sam chuckled.

"Sorry about that Andy," Sarah said and sat back down.

"It's fine," Andy replied "my friend has a six year old I've heard it all."

…

A while later Sarah had plates lined up ready to dish out, Andy stood up and walked to her "anything I can do to help Sarah?" she asked.

"No no you just sit and relax," Sarah smiled.

"I don't mind," Andy replied.

"Sarah she's like you," Sam said "she won't stop until you let her do something."

"Alright," Sarah said and handed her a salad bowl "you can put that and the bread rolls on the table."

"Done," Andy said and picked up the rolls, walking to the dining room Sam pointed her to she placed the bowl down just in time to hear the front door open and close and a male call out hello. Assuming it was Sarah's husband she walked back just in time to see him enter the kitchen, she stumbled back and stifled a gasp.

"Hey," Matt said and kissed Sarah on the cheek "Sammy," he said and clapped him on the back "where's this girl I've heard so…" he trailed off and his eyes went wide when he saw Andy behind Sam staring back at him.

"Matt," Sarah chuckled "you're drooling…sorry Andy," she giggled.

Sam chuckled "Matt this is Andy," he said and turned back to her "you okay babe?" he asked she looked a little freaked.

"Uh yeah…sorry," she smiled and stepped to Sam "hi," she said quickly.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her blunt reply and looked over at Matt something was off here.

"Uh, Matt," he said and stuck out his hands.

Andy stared at his hand until she saw both Sarah and Sam watching them with raised eyebrows "Andy," she finally said and shook it.

"Oh Matt, our son scared Andy and made her burn her fingers will you have a look and see if she needs anything?" Sarah asked.

"No that's okay I'm fine really Sarah," she said quickly and stepped behind Sam "it doesn't even hurt anymore," she added.

Sam frowned at her behaviour and turned to her "are you okay?" he asked,

Andy was still staring at Matt all she wanted to do was run out that door "me?" he asked looking at Sam "yeah, sorry I was thinking about something else…anything else you need me to do Sarah?" she asked.

"Yes, I want you to go up to the bathroom with my husband and let him look at your fingers, I'd feel better knowing he did," Sarah replied.

"I don't mind," Matt said thinking quickly he needed to get her on her own.

"Go on babe then we'll know if we need to stop off on the way back to the cabin," Sam said.

"Really I'm fine," Andy said "there's no need to make a fuss they'll be back to normal in the morning."

"I'd feel better knowing I had a look," Matt said and moved to the door "it'll only take a minute," he called back.

Andy sighed and looked over at Sam as he nudged her "okay I'll go," she said and walked by them her stomach doing flips.

"Something seem off to you?" Sarah asked as soon as she was gone.

"Very," Sam said and looked to where she had gone "I'll ask her later," he added.

* * *

Upstairs Andy leaned against the bathroom door she'd show no fear "playing the doting husband?" she asked bitterly.

Matt turned from the medicine cabinet "come in and close the door," was all he said.

"I don't think so," Andy scoffed.

"Please?" Matt asked "I need to explain," he added.

Andy walked in and closed the door "explain what?" she whispered loudly "you kidnapped me by mistake is that what you're going to explain!" she hissed.

Matt sighed and took her hands "I was in debt to that guy he said it would be cleared if I drove the van-which I did, I didn't go into the house or the warehouse I didn't go near you or your brother I just drove the van," he said as he ran a wipe over her fingers.

"You were part of it!" Andy hissed "did you know I lost my baby that night?" she asked her voice rising "or that my brother got shot?"

Matt sighed again "your hands are fine the blisters will burst in their own when they do cover it up for a day…and no I didn't know any of that…I'm sorry for your loss."

"Sure you are," Andy scoffed "you took part in that and what? Came home here to your wife and children?" she asked "like nothing happened?"

"Andy," Matt said "before I met Sarah I was a big gambler, when we got serious I cut it to half, when she told me she was pregnant with Billy I stopped altogether."

"What do you want a medal?" Andy asked.

"No," he sighed "I'm just trying to explain," he said and stood up "she told me she was pregnant-before Grace but we lost it. She went into herself and I went off doing my own thing-back to gambling. A few months down the road she told me she was pregnant with Grace, this time I couldn't stop and before I knew it Grace was due in a month and I owed over six thousand dollars."

"So what?" Andy asked "you came all the way to the city for a job? To kidnap me?" she asked.

"No," he said shaking his head "I came down to pay two thousand dollars I'd scraped together but he told me that wasn't enough, if I didn't do the job he'd find Sarah and the boys and kill them."

"Andy!" Sam called up the stairs "dinner is ready are you guys nearly done!"

"Coming!" she called back and held out her hand "put a bandage on it and say a blister burst, we're up here too long."

"So you won't tell Sam or Sarah?" Matt asked doing as she asked.

Andy pulled her hand away as soon as he was done "I wouldn't want Sarah to go through anything like what I did," she said and pulled the door open "it's in the past," she said and hurried down the stairs.

…..

After dinner the boys had been put to bed and Andy insisted she clean up "you're very quiet was that too much for you?" Sam asked as he and Andy silently cleaned the kitchen.

Andy bit on her lip and turned to him "no I'm just tired don't mind me," she said and smiled quickly.

"Sarah asked if we'd stay for a drink is that okay with you or do you wanna go back to the cabin?" Sam asked.

Andy shrugged "if you want to," she said and moved around him.

"I'm asking you," Sam said watching her he couldn't help but wonder what was making her act so strange.

"Okay," Andy said "we'll stay for one."

"Alright," Sam nodded "I'll just go let Sarah know," he said and walked out of the room.

Andy jumped when Matt spoke from behind her "you're pretty crappy at pretending everything okay," he said and leaned on the counter across from her

"I don't like lying to my boyfriend," Andy said and turned to face him "it's not easy sitting in that room with you you know," she said and turned back to the sink.

"Well you're saved," he replied "I have a five am start so I'm going to bed."

Andy nodded "I think that's a great idea," she muttered.

"Right," he said slowly "night Andy…and thanks for not saying anything."

Outside Sam stood listening in when he heard Matt say goodnight he walked back to the stairs and turned as if he was only coming down now "off to bed?" he asked when Matt walked by him.

"Yeah early start…night Sam, I'll see you guys on Sunday," he said and walked up the stairs.

"Night!" he called and walked into the kitchen. "Grace is acting up so Sarah said she'll be down in a while to go ahead and open the wine," he said watching her move about.

Andy nodded and wiped down the counter "I'll get it if you get the glasses," she replied.

Sam took down glasses and placed them on the counter "you gonna tell me what that conversation was about?" he asked.

Andy looked up at him "what conversation?" she asked and looked down again.

"Aw come on Andy I'm not stupid, I knew the minute he clocked eyes on you something wasn't right. You're both acting weird you're being all quiet what the hell is going on?" he asked loudly.

"Keep your voice down!" Andy hissed and looked towards the door "nothing is going on we talked in the bathroom, I thought I'd met him before and he thought he'd met me before that's all it was."

Sam scoffed "and you expect me to believe that?" he asked.

"Sam," Andy sighed "will you please…" she trailed off as Sarah walked into the room.

"Right little madam tonight," she chuckled and sat down "time for a bit of piece and quiet," she said picking up the wine bottle missing Sam glaring at Andy.

* * *

A while later they were driving back to the cabin in silence Sam had kept up the happy act for his sisters sake, now they were alone he wouldn't speak to her or even look at her.

When they pulled up at the cabin he climbed out and slammed his door before stomping inside. Andy sighed and followed him she was sick to her stomach she knew once she was inside he would start and he wouldn't stop until he got the truth…how did she explain his brother in law-his sisters husband was someone who helped kidnap her?

Closing the door behind her she walked to the sofa and sat down she didn't want to cause trouble for Sarah and her family and that's exactly what Sam would do once he found out. She looked up as Sam walked in from the kitchen with a beer "have you snapped out of your mood yet?" she asked.

Sam leaned against the frame looking at her while taking a large sip of his beer "you wanna tell me what's going on between you and Matt?"

"Jesus Sam!" she yelled and jumped up "I told you what happened why can't you just let it go?"

"Because I don't believe one word of it!" he screamed back.

"It's the truth!" Andy yelled.

"No it's not and you damn well know it!" he hissed stepping closer to her "and I'm telling you now Andy whatever you know or whatever happened you better tell me now!" he growled.

"Why when all it will do is cause so much trouble for Sarah and the kids!" she yelled and clamped her hands over her mouth-she did not mean to say that at all.

Sam's eyes went dark "what has my family got to do with this?"

"Nothing," Andy sighed "that came out wrong…forget about it, please," she asked and walked by him.

"Andy," Sam snapped and grabbed her wrist.

"Ow!" she yelled and looked up at him horrified "you're hurting me!" she yelled.

"What have Sarah and the kids got to do with whatever is going on?" he asked through gritted teeth not letting her go.

"Sam you're hurting me let go!" Andy cried and tried to pull away from him.

"Tell me!" he yelled into her face.

"Matt was the drive of the van when I was kidnapped!" she yelled back.

Sam let go of her so fast that she stumbled backwards and had to grab the door. He stared at her for a full minute before he replied "what?" he asked.

Andy sighed and rubbed her wrist "now you see why I didn't want to say anything?" she whimpered and hurried off to the bedroom.

"Andy!" Sam called after her "you better come back out here!"

"Who do you think you are yelling at me like that!" she snapped and walked by him "and grabbing me?" she hissed.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as she pulled the front door open

"Home!" she yelled and slammed the door after her.

….

About ten minutes into her walk Andy started to slow her pace when she realised he wasn't going to follow her. Stopping at a wall she sniffed and pulled out her phone she couldn't walk all the way home. "Deano," she whimpered "I'm sorry I know it's late but can you come pick me up?"

"Sure," he yawned "what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I've screwed up big time," she sobbed down the phone.

"Hey hey Andy, calm down," Dean said "what happened?"

Andy sniffed and wiped her eyes "me and Sam had an argument and I walked out, he didn't follow me now I'm sitting on the side of a country road with no money or anything and no clue how to get home."

"Calm down," Dean said again and climbed into his car "where is this cabin?"

"St Catherine's- a place called St Johns place," Andy replied.

"Go back to the cabin I'll pick you up from there."

"No," Andy replied "I can't go back I'll just keep walking and meet you along the way."

"Andy I'll be over an hour-two even," Dean said "don't be silly go back to the cabin where I know you're safe."

"Am I?" Andy scoffed looking down at her bruised wrist.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked "did Swarek hit you?" he asked angrily.

"No," Andy sighed and looked up as headlights came behind her "don't mind that…I'll see you when you get here," she said copping it was Sam's truck.

Sam jumped out of his truck and left the door open "how do you think you're gonna get home from here?" he asked stopping in front of her "Andy?" he frowned when she jumped away from him.

"That's far enough," she said "and Dean in on his way," she said and looked away from him.

"You called your brother to drive all the way up here?" he asked and took a step closer to her "will you stop jumping away from me I'm not gonna hurt you," he said.

"Oh yeah?" Andy yelled and held up her arm "what about this Sam? Did this happen by itself?"

"Andy," he gasped and grabbed her arm "I'm so sorry I was angry and panicking…I'm so sorry babe," he said looking up at her.

Andy pulled away from him "you don't believe me?" she asked and leaned against the wall behind her "that he was the driver?"

Sam sighed heavily and leaned on the wall beside her "I don't see how it was him Andy he doesn't be in the city much, and Sarah would have been due Grace he wouldn't have been far."

"It was him," Andy said angrily "he even apologised to me that's what took so long in the bathroom, he was begging me not tell you or Sarah."

"Andy you've got the wrong guy," Sam said now getting annoyed "Matt is a nice guy he wouldn't do something like that-you're mixing him up with someone else."

"Ask him," Andy said.

"No way," Sam replied "I don't believe it so I'm not gonna make him feel like an idiot over you thinking he did something wrong."

"You trust him more than me?" she asked.

"No," Sam said "I love my sister and the kids more than you so I'm not willing to bring this into their house."

Andy's heart broke at his admission "you love her more than you love me," she said and stepped to the side of the road as a car came towards them "well why don't you spend the weekend with them since we're over," she said and climbed in "it was him Sam just go ask him," she said and closed the door. "Can you throw me out anywhere near the town?" she asked the driver.

"No problem miss," the guy smiled and pulled away.

Sam stood watching her go he didn't mean to say what he said and only realised now what damage those words had done. Sighing as the car turned off down another road he walked back to his truck, tomorrow he and his brother-in-law would be having a long talk and for his sake Andy better be mistaken.

**A/N just read over the last part hope no one thinks Sam could ever hurt her (physically) I was just trying to show how angry upset and worried he was about something going on with her…three more chapters to go-I promise this fight wont drag out ****J**


	13. Chapter 13

Over a week had passed and it was now Monday morning, Sam sat at the bench in his kitchen and sighed, Andy hadn't been to the house and she wouldn't answer any of his calls. He'd heard she was at Deans but no one-not even Dean himself would tell him where the house was.

To make matters worse Traci and the rest of Andy's close friends were all avoiding him-they knew what had happened- what he'd done to her. When they did speak to him it was all smart remarks or comments, the only ones not avoiding him were Jerry and Ollie. Although Ollie had punched him for putting his hands on her at all and Jerry let him know he was less than impressed with his behaviour they stuck by him and urged him not to give up and do whatever he could to fix it…and to watch his back if Dean or Tommy found out.

The morning after their fight he turned up at Sarah's house to speak to Matt knowing Sarah was at work all day and the boys were off at football. When he did get there Sarah was there she had swapped with one of her friends because he and Andy were up, he had to make up something quick and said Andy had been called home for a meeting concerning her suspension.

Yesterday evening he'd called the house to find Sarah on a night out and the boys with their cousins leaving Matt alone with Grace for the night so he went to see him-and boy was he lucky he was still alive.

He had admitted everything to Sam and told him the same story he'd told Andy and apologised over and over again also begging him not to tell his sister, that he'd do anything if Sam let it go. After screaming and shouting for an hour or so he left after just one punch-he didn't want Sarah asking questions. Today was Andy's first day back and now he had to find a way to get her alone and talk it out.

He looked up when the front door opened hoping it wasn't Jerry or Ollie coming to check up on him again. He sighed in relief when Andy appeared through the door "hey," he said watching her.

Andy looked down and played with her keys "hey," she replied and looked over at him, he looked as bad as she did "I just came for my uniform," she said nodding behind him "I start back in an hour."

Sam nodded and played with his cup "can we talk?" he asked and looked over at her.

Andy shook her head "not today I have to get to work and my dad is leaving tonight," she said and took her uniform off the hook.

"Andy I'm sorry," he said standing up "I went and talked to Matt…he told me everything."

Andy nodded and walked back towards the door "I have to go Dov is outside," she said and hurried out before he could say anything else.

…..

Dov pulled into the station and shut off the engine are you okay?" he asked as they climbed out of the car.

Andy nodded "yeah just nervous about today," she said and smiled quickly.

"Not about work dummy," Dov chuckled "I meant with seeing Sam at the house."

Andy nodded "yeah, he was in the shower he didn't even see me," she lied.

"Okay," Dov said and held the door open for her "so we're set for you to move in for a while," he said as they walked to the locker rooms.

"What?" Andy asked stopping.

"Nick is lending us the bed from his spare room so you can have my bed and I'll be sharing a room with Chris," he replied.

"Dov thank you but you don't have to do that really," Andy replied and started to walk again.

"You said you felt like you were in the way at Deano's so we solved the problem-you're staying end of," he said and walked into the male locker rooms.

Andy shook her head and smiled she really did have amazing friends. She turned at her name being called "sir?" she asked when Frank walked to her.

"First of all welcome back," he smiled "and second, I'm sorry I know today is your first day back but I need you and Swarek to go up to Sudbury."

"Sudbury?" Andy asked "…for what?"

"That guy you two arrested few weeks back that was wanted for charges up there," Andy nodded "well seems he has more here and they're transferring him back down-well you and Swarek are," he said.

"Right," Andy said slowly the last thing she wanted was to spend six hours alone with Sam "can't Sam go alone?" she asked.

"No, he needs a uniformed presence which will be you, you don't need to come to parade just take your old cruiser and head out as soon as he comes in," Frank replied and clapped her shoulders "good to have you back McNally," he said and walked on.

Andy watched him go and sighed there was no way out of this. She looked up as Gail stopped in front of her "have you forgotten how to put your tie on?" she giggled trying to cheer her up "what happened?" she added when Andy didn't laugh back.

"I have to spend all day in a car with Sam," she whined and walked into the locker rooms.

"What?" Gail shrieked and followed her.

"A guy we sent packing up to Sudbury needs transport back down here to face charges and we have to go get him because we dealt with the case," Andy said as she changed.

"Can't you swap?" Chloe asked she had been changing when they came in.

"No me and Sam have to go…together," she sighed and closed her locker "I'll see you guys later for a really large drink," she said and walked out of the locker rooms.

* * *

Sam had been filled in by Frank and didn't bother to go into the station he knew what car Andy used to drive so chose to sit on the hood and wait for her. A few minutes later her saw he fix her radio as she walked towards him, seeing him she stopped for a second and her defence face came into play.

"Has Frank filled you in?" he asked as soon as she got to him.

"Yeah," she said and threw her bag in the boot "I'll drive up you drive back," she said and climbed into the car.

Sam sighed and climbed in beside her this was gonna be a long journey.

An hour into the drive they still hadn't spoken "do you want to put the radio on?" Sam asked.

"It's my car Sam if I wanted the radio on I'd have turned it on!" she snapped.

"Okay," he said and looked out the window.

"Sorry," Andy sighed "can you just…" she trailed off "can you just not make this awkward and act a little normal please?" she asked glancing at him "this isn't easy for either of us."

Sam nodded "just one more thing then I'll stop," he said and looked over at her "I love you Andy, more than anything in the world. I reacted so badly that night and you will never know how much I hate myself for grabbing you like that or letting you leave with some stranger not knowing what would happen to you."

"He drove me all the way until I saw Dean's car, I gave him petrol money and he asked me my name then said he'd add me on face book," she giggled and looked over at him her smile gone "you still hurt me Sam and I don't mean the grabbing."

"Do you know what hurt the most?" he asked a minute later "seeing you jump away from with that terrified look on your face…I'd never hurt you Andy-never."

"I know you wouldn't," Andy said without looking at him "everything was up in the air that night we were both angry and upset- it was a mess," she said. "What you said cut me deep I've cried every night since-whenever I think about it," she said shakily and willed the tears to stay away.

"I know Andy and I'm sorry that didn't come out the way I meant it to, my words were all jumped up I didn't mean that at all," Sam replied.

"So what did you mean?" she asked.

"I meant I love my sister I don't want to see her hurt."

"You said and I quote 'I love my sister and the kids more than you so I'm not willing to bring this into the house' you didn't even give me a chance Sam, why would you think I'd make something like that up?" she asked angrily.

"I didn't think you made it up Andy," he replied "I just didn't want to believe it-I couldn't. He's my sisters husband and my niece and nephews dad they love him I see him with them all the time, it's hard to believe he'd be involved in something so bad."

"Just because he's a nice guy doesn't mean he didn't do it," Andy said.

"I know," Sam said "and I'm not denying he did it."

"Oh so you believe me now just because he told you…forget about it I don't wanna talk about this now," she said and looked ahead of her again.

….

A while later Sam looked over at her "you hungry?" he asked.

"Starving," she replied.

"Diner up ahead here, that good with you?" he asked.

"I'm easy," she replied and indicated to pull in.

While they were waiting on the their food Andy looked over at him "what did you say to him when you went up?"

Sam looked down at the menu he was playing with "I told him you took off for a reason and I know it had something to with him that I wanted an answer."

"And he just told you then?" Andy asked.

"Not right away he kept saying he had no clue what I was talking about so I said you'd told me…it just flew out before I could stop myself," he added when she raised an eyebrow.

Andy nodded "and Sarah wasn't there?"

"No she was out with friends I called the house before I went up."

Andy nodded again "what did he tell you?"

"What he told you-told me he told you," Sam replied "he said he was in debt and showed up with not even half the money. The guy said if he did a job for him it would be cleared, when he refused he said he'd find Sarah and the kids."

"That's what he told me…what do we do?" Andy asked.

"What do you mean what do we do?" Sam asked "we tell Sarah and call the cops, he can't get away with it."

"Do you really wanna break your sisters heart?" Andy asked.

"He has to pay for what he did to you and Sarah needs to know what she's married to."

Andy sighed "you can't do this Sam and you know you can't."

Sam shook his head "he has to face up to what he did."

"He had no choice," Andy said having no idea why she was defending him. "Think about it, if you owed someone money and they asked you to do a job if you didn't they'd hurt me would you do it?"

Sam sighed and nodded "of course I would," he said and slid his hand over to hers "I'd do anything for you."

Andy was about to pull her hand away but stopped, looking over at him she smiled quickly "so would I…let it go?" she asked.

Sam sighed again "you really want to let him get away with this?"

Andy nodded "I don't wanna break up a family- and it was a once off."

* * *

After that they fell into silence and ate their food, now they were back on the road…in silence.

Andy looked over at him and back to the road "are you going to the penny later?" she asked trying to break the silence.

"Are you going?" he asked.

"For a bit," Andy said "my dad leaves at eleven tonight, me and Dean said we'd bring them to the airport."

"How do you feel about him leaving now it's actually here?" he asked.

"I sobbed in his arms for about two hours until Dean took me home and I cried all night….probably be the same tonight," Andy replied.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Sam sighed

"You would have been if you knew," Andy replied "I didn't want to deal with all this on top of that."

"Where are you staying tonight?" he asked.

"Chris and Dov's-for a while," she added and looked over at him quickly.

"Or you could just come home," Sam said.

Andy shook her head "too much is going on we need time apart."

"Andy," he sighed "I want you to come home…I miss you," he said and slid his hand over hers "the house is not the same without you."

Andy pulled over to the side of the road and turned her body to face him, she sat thinking for a moment and looked over at him "I need to get my head together Sam, my dad leaving comes first… I don't wanna hurt you," she said. "I love you and that will never changed but I have to face life with having to see him, to be happy around him if they come to visit or we go there, this guy is in my life now and I am so screwed up at the moment I don't know if I'm coming or going."

"You don't have to see him and he sure as hell will never be stepping foot inside my house again," Sam replied.

Andy smiled sadly "you know you can't do that Sam, Sarah will want to know why, what will you tell her then?"

"I don't know and I don't care I just want you to come home-I just want you Andy," he said seriously.

"Are you gonna let it go and put it behind you?" she asked.

Sam sighed but knew she was right, he looked over at her again "for you I will."

Andy smiled and started up the car "you know it's the right thing to do-too many people will get hurt if it comes out." And it was the right thing to do…just not for her.

"All your friends know-Jerry and Ollie know, someone else might let it out," Sam said.

Andy shook her head "only Traci knows the truth she's not gonna say anything, and if you told Ollie and Jerry you know they won't tell anyone else."

"What did you tell the others then?" he asked.

"We had an argument that got of out of control and we both said things to hurt one another," Andy said "that's the story Dean and my dad know and that's what everyone else knows."

Sam nodded "can I see you later?" he asked.

Andy shook her head "I told you I'll be with my dad."

"After that," he replied "I wanna be there for you."

Andy sighed she couldn't think of anything to say "we'll see," she said and pulled into the station.

…..

Hours later they pulled into fifteens sally port with the guy they'd gone for "so glad that's over," Andy said as they booked him in.

"How can someone talk so much?" Sam groaned as they made their way inside.

"I talk a lot," Andy giggled.

Sam chuckled "yeah, you do," he said and pushed the door in "do you need a ride to the penny later?" he asked.

"No thanks, Chris is waiting for me after shift," she said and smiled quickly.

"Okay," he nodded "I'll see you there then," he said and walked into the locker rooms.

"Andy!" Andy turned around to see Dean walking towards her.

"I thought you were meeting me at the penny later," she said when he stopped in front of her "why are you not in uniform, she asked.

Dean sighed "you need to finish now too, dad got the flight times mixed up it was eleven this morning."

"He's gone?" Andy yelled.

"No, Fiona wanted to check the seat numbers or something and copped the time the flight had already left so they lost their spot," Dean explained.

"So they're not going?" Andy frowned.

Dean nodded "they are…at six," he said quickly.

"Six!" Andy yelled "that means they have to leave for the airport at four its….half three now!"

"I know which is why I'm here now, I've spoken to Frank he said you could go as soon as you got back."

Andy nodded "I'll just get changed," she said and hurried into the locker rooms.

Sam walked out a minute later and saw Dean leaning up against the wall "did Andy come out yet?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" Dean asked glaring at him "I told you to stay away from her."

Sam shook his head he thought he'd have calmed down by now "just ask her to come see me when she's ready she forgot to sign a form," he said and walked on.

"She's leaving now!" Dean called after him "dads leaving early," he added.

Sam turned around "how early?" he asked.

"Twenty minutes," Dean said "so you'll have to wait for her signature."

Sam nodded but didn't say anything "look after her," he finally said and walked towards the D's office, pulling out his phone he sent her a message and dropped down at his desk.

Andy huffed as her phone beeped while she tried to change as fast as she could, picking it up she opened the message and smiled **I'm here for you just call, love ya xxx**

* * *

A few hour later Andy hugged her dad tight as tears rolled down her cheeks "bye daddy," she sniffed "you look after yourself you hear me," she said and pulled back.

Tommy smiled and cupped her face "I love you sweetheart," he said wiping her tears away "I know you'll be just fine, I'm proud of you Andy," he smiled again. "After everything you've been through you still come out stronger everyday, if you ever need me you know I'll be right back."

Andy hugged him again as her eyes welled "I'm gonna miss you," she whimpered.

"I'll miss you too baby," he said and rubbed her hair "but when you think about it you don't need me-not really, you're doing just fine on your own."

"Daddy don't be silly I'll always need you," Andy replied "I just want you to be happy," she smiled.

"I am happy," he said and pulled both of them into a hug "I've the two best police officers this city could ever ask for and I'm proud of you both. I've raised you well I'm not worried about leaving you, I know you'll look after each other."

"Count on it dad," Dean said and slid his arm around Andy's shoulder "we'll be fine."

Tommy looked beyond them to see Caitlin standing with Katie he walked to her and took her from her "bye bye princess," he said and kissed her on the head "grandpa wants to see loads of pictures of you," he said and handed her back to Caitlin "you keep him in line," he said and hugged her.

"I will Tommy you just keep in touch," she replied.

He looked beside her to see Traci and Leo "Traci Nash," he said and hugged her "you may as well be my daughter," he said and hugged her "you look after Andy won't you?" he asked.

"I will Tommy," Traci said and hugged him back "you just make sure to live the life up there and don't worry about them."

Tommy chuckled and knelt down beside Leo "well buddy this is it," he said and pulled him into a hug "you look after mommy and Andy for me, you're the man now," he said and stood up.

"I will grandpa Tommy…you'll call won't you?" Leo asked.

"Of course I will," Tommy chuckled "and I'll write too, I want to see those grades improve alright?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"I got an A on my spelling test today," Leo said and pulled paper from his pocket "I want you to take it so you don't forget me."

Tommy chuckled and took it from him "I'll never forget you Leo, I'll be home for visits we'll talk all the time."

"Tommy," Fiona said stepped away from hugging Andy "our gate is being called."

Tommy sighed and looked at Andy and Dean "you two look after each other…I'll call as soon as we land, I love you both," he said and hugged them again.

"Bye daddy," Andy whimpered as he walked away.

Dean pulled her into him "just me and you now And," he said watching them go.

"Yeah," she said and waved as the slipped behind the gates.

…..

In the penny Sam looked every time the door opened and sighed each time it wasn't Andy "will you relax," Jerry chuckled "Traci text me they're on their way here."

"I just wanna know she's okay," Sam said and looked at the door as it opened. He went to stand up when Traci and Caitlin walked in, when Dean came in and the door closed he frowned where was Andy?

Caitlin and Dean made their way to Chris and the others while Traci made her way to them "you okay Trac?" Jerry asked.

"God that was so sad," Traci said and wiped her eyes "poor Andy stood there for nearly a half an hour after he went through security."

"Where is Andy?" Sam asked.

Traci shot him a look "she said she'd be along later she was too upset to come now."

"Where is she?" Sam asked.

"At mine," Dean said handing Traci a beer "leave her be she needs time by herself," he said and walked back to Caitlin.

Sam opened his mouth but Jerry cut him off "you'll see her when she gets here," he said.

"If she gets here," he muttered and stood up "I'll be back in a sec."

"Don't go calling her!" Traci called after him.

Sam ignored her and slipped outside, calling her he paced back and forth "hey," he said when she answered.

"Sam please," Andy sniffed "I can't do this right now."

"I'm just calling to see how you are," he replied.

"I'll be fine, it's just hard right now," she replied.

"I know," he replied "is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"Could do with a hug right about now," she chuckled "but thanks I'll be fine."

Sam frowned as a car horn went off in the background "where are you?" he asked.

"Just walking," he replied.

"Walking where?" he asked.

Andy stopped outside her house and looked in at it, it was still vacant for another week "my house," she replied.

"What are you doing there?" Sam asked already starting to walk.

Andy walked to the steps and sat down "don't know it's where my feet brought me when I left Deano's."

"Have you the baby with you?" Sam asked.

"No she's in Caitlin's moms," Andy replied "I'm not in a fit state to look after her."

"Right," he said and turned the corner "I better let you go, call me later if you want to."

"Okay, thanks…bye," Andy said and hung up.

By the tie Sam go to the house she had her head on her knees crying softly to herself, walking up beside her he sat down and wrapped his arm around her.

Andy knew it was him she didn't need to looked up, she turned her body into him and rested her head on his chest wrapping her arms around his waist as her cries got louder.

* * *

Sam let her cry it out and said nothing just held her, when she pulled away from him he smiled sadly and wiped her tears away "let me walk you back to Dean's," he asked.

Andy shook her head and stood up "they're expecting me at the penny."

"You don't have to go Andy," he said and stood up "they all know you're upset."

"I want to," Andy said and held out her hand "walk with me?"

Sam slid his hand into hers and started to walk. When they got there Andy stopped and looked at the building "you don't have to go in," Sam said.

Andy looked over at him then back to the penny, she turned to face him "take me home?" she asked.

Sam nodded "have you got a key?" he asked before they left.

Andy shook her head and walked towards his truck "but you do," she called back.

Sam smiled and followed her "have you eaten?" he asked.

"Dean made me something I ate a bit of it…I'll get toast when we get home," she said.

Sam nodded and pulled away "I can make you something," he offered.

"I'm not really that hungry-toast will do," she said and looked out the window.

When they pulled up at the house Sam unlocked the front door and let them in "hey," he said when she walked by him "still need that hug?" he asked.

Andy giggled and held out her arms, as she walked into him he closed his arms around her and pulled her closer.

A few minutes later Andy pulled back-but just a little bit, moving her hands from his waist she ran them up his chest and around his neck. Locking them together she looked at him "I've missed you," she admitted.

Sam slid his hands onto her waist and pulled her closer "I've missed you too babe," he was afraid to lean in and kiss her just in case all she wanted was someone to talk to-he knew things were far from being okay.

Andy looked at him for a few more minutes before she titled her head and brought her lips to his. Pulling back she looked up at him for a second to see his reaction, moving in again she kissed him deeper.

Sam gripped her tighter by the waist and moved one hand up her back tangling it in her hair. After Andy pulled back he smiled and brushed some hair behind her ear "you staying here tonight?" he asked.

"Are you expecting something from me Swarek?" she asked with a grin.

Sam chuckled and kissed her quickly "just to let me hold you for the night," he replied and walked by her.

"Well then I guess I'm staying," she said and followed him into the kitchen.

They both looked to the front door as it opened "Sarah?" they both said when she appeared in the kitchen.

….

"What are you doing here? Where are the kids?" Sam asked walking to her.

"They're at Lana's," Sarah said and walked to Andy "I'm so sorry Andy," she sniffed.

Andy glanced at Sam "what have you to be sorry for Sarah?" she asked and glanced at Sam again.

Sarah blew out a deep breath "that bastard of a husband told me what he did-what he did to you."

Andy looked over at Sam waiting for him to jump in "it's okay Sarah, I don't wanna make a big deal out of it."

"Where is he now?" Sam asked.

"Hopefully still unconscious on the floor or packing his bags," Sarah said and sat down "and no Andy it's not okay."

Sam sighed and sat beside her "what did he tell you?"

"The truth like you should have," Sarah said glaring at him

"Who says I know anything?" Sam replied.

Sarah scoffed " I knew something wasn't right the minute they met, he told me you came to see him but I already knew that I checked the caller id and your number was there, and Matt didn't mention it-oh and he had a black eye."

"You hit him?" Andy asked and sat down.

"Just the once," Sam said and looked at her "lucky for him I didn't keep going."

"Sam," Andy sighed.

"It was before you asked me to forget about it," he said.

"Forget about it?" Sarah asked "you will not forget about it, I just came down here to get the whole story. When I get home in the morning I'm calling the cops."

"You can't do that," Andy said.

"Oh yes I can," Sarah replied "he promised me no more and what did he do?" she yelled "he went behind my back and got himself in a right mess-not to mention me and the kids could have been in danger."

"That's why he did the job Sarah," Andy said "so nothing would happen to you or the kids."

"How are you not flipping over this?" Sarah asked.

"I was," Andy nodded "..this is my first time in this house or to speak to Sam since we left yours that night."

Sarah looked at Sam "I knew she didn't get called away, what really happened?"

Sam sighed heavily "we had a massive row and she walked off and I let her."

Sarah slapped him across the head "you just let her walk out?" She yelled "down those dangerous road? Are you crazy?"

"I followed her after a few minutes," Sam replied

"I wouldn't listen to him," Andy cut in "I jumped into the first car I saw."

Sarah shook her head "you both should have come to me-or even said something in the house, god knows what you must have been thinking Andy," she sighed.

Sam stood up "how about we get to bed and talk this over in the morning?"

"It's nine o'clock Sam," Andy said.

"So we'll have an early night," he replied.

"You two go on, I have to check on the kids," Sarah said and pulled out her phone.

* * *

Neither moved and when Sarah came back she wasn't surprised to see them both "kids are asleep," she said and sat down "Lana is gonna drop the boys off and hang onto Grace until I get back."

Sam looked over at her "you need to be really sure what you're doing before you call anyone," he said seriously.

"Sam's right," Andy said "you're angry and upset you need time to think it through."

"I'll still feel the same way in the morning," Sarah said.

"Sarah," Sam sighed.

"Sam," Andy cut in "can you give us a few minutes?" she asked.

Sam sighed again and stood up "I'll be upstairs," he said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Sarah?" Andy said a few minutes later "what would you do if it was Matt and the kids been threatened because of something you did?"

Sarah looked over at her "I'd never put him or my kids into that situation."

"No one's prefect Sarah we all know that," Andy said "would you do something-even if you didn't want to just to keep your family safe?"

"Of course I would," Sarah sighed "why are you pushing for me to let it go?" she asked "if I were in your shoes I'd have killed him in the house."

"Because," Andy said "I'm trying to move on with my life, he made one mistake Sarah, from what Sam had told me about him before all this he sounded like a pretty decent guy."

"He should have told me," Sarah said.

"What good would that have done?" Andy asked "he still did it telling you wouldn't change it."

"He should have told me he was in debt in the first place I would have helped him out and paid the guy off then he wouldn't have had to take part in any of this, God Andy," she said and shot up "he took part in something so wrong-so horrific…. You lost your daughter because of something my husband took part in, how am I supposed to live with that?" she asked.

Andy shrugged "I have to live with it-my baby is gone she's never coming back, she'll never call me mommy, she'll never crawl or walk or laugh, she'll never grow up with Leo protecting her….she's just gone," she replied. "It took me a long time to let her and the whole thing go, but in order to move on I had to-I'm still slowly getting over it."

"I'm so sorry Andy," Sarah said and slid her hand onto hers "I miscarried my baby but to lose her after seeing her, I don't know how you did it."

Andy stood up "it's the worst pain in the world," she said and placed Sam's house phone down in front of her "you do what you have to do Sarah this is in your hands now-just really think about it first," she said and walked out of the kitchen.

….

The next morning Sam reached out for Andy and opened his eyes when he got nothing, sitting up he squinted at the clock it was just gone five am. Scrubbing his hands over his face he rolled out of the bed and pulled on a shirt, stopping at the bathroom he continued on when it was empty and made his way downstairs.

Leaning on the doorframe he watched Andy stare into her cup in a world of her own "babe you're not in work till eight," he said.

Andy jumped at his voice and turned to face him "couldn't sleep," she said and turned back to her cup.

Sam walked up behind her and slid his arms around her "is this because of Sarah?" he asked.

Andy sighed and leaned back into him "I just don't want her to wreck her own life or her kids."

"She just needs a night to calm down she might feel differently when she gets up," Sam said.

"But what if she doesn't?" Andy asked "what if she goes home and calls the cops then what?"

"Then we deal with it," came Sarah's voice from behind them.

They both looked over at her "did you sleep at all?" Sam asked.

Sarah shrugged and walked to the coffee pot "I had a lot to think about," she said and sat beside Andy "I still haven't decided-there's too much to think about."

"What are you leaning towards?" Andy asked.

Sarah shrugged again "I understand why he did it but then I think of you and it all gets blocked out…I have no clue what I'm gonna do."

"Has he called?" Sam asked.

"I turned of my phone after the tenth call," She replied and stood up "I'll head home and see how I feel once I've seen him…I'll just get ready," she said and walked out of the room.

"Do you think you should go with her?" Andy asked.

Sam sat down beside her "no, I think she'd rather do it on her own I know what she's like its best to leave her be."

Andy nodded "I can't help but think this is all my fault, if I had have just acted normal when I met him and kept it to myself we'd be okay and Sarah and Matt would be too."

"It's better we know Andy," Sam said "I would have figured it out eventually."

"Well it's not like they live up the road we'd only see them every now and then I could have held it together," Andy replied

"I know," Sam nodded "but I wouldn't want you to have to do that and I'm sure Sarah wouldn't either."

"I wrecked their marriage Sam the kids could be left without their dad all because of me and my past," Andy sighed.

"You didn't wreck my marriage," Sarah said arriving in the doorway fully dressed "he brought this all on himself so don't you dare for one second blame yourself…I'm gonna get moving, I'll call you later," she said and hugged Sam "I'm sorry for just turning up but I needed to see you both."

"It's fine you know you're always welcome here," Sam said and stepped back.

Sarah hugged Andy "really Andy don't blame yourself, he had a choice and he made the wrong one," she said and slipped out the door "bye!" she called.

"What now?" Sam sighed.

"We go to work and you call her in a few hours to see how she is," Andy said and walked by him "I'm gonna go get a shower," she added and went up the stairs in the worst mood ever.


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I only updated yesterday but I won't be around for the next few days, so here's the next chapter, enjoy (little time jump) :****) **

**Six weeks later**

Andy pulled herself out of her car and dragged herself inside, dropping onto the sofa she let out a sigh and lay down as her mouth watered.

Sam had been on a day off before his week of night shifts started and rolled off the bed when he heard the front door. Walking down to the living room he saw her feet dangle over the edge and walked to her "rough day?" he asked.

"No," she groaned and looked up at him "I haven't felt well all day."

Sam lifted her legs and slid under them "you should have told me when you called earlier I'd have picked you up, have you any pains or anything?"

"We live five minutes from the station, my stomach has cramped up a few times and my mouth keeps watering but that's it-oh, and I'm tired all day," she replied.

"Sounds like an early night for you, why don't you go have a bath and I'll make you something to eat."

Andy pulled herself up and crawled down the sofa so her head was on is lap "I'd rather lie here for a bit."

"Did you take anything?" he asked rubbing her stomach.

"Traci gave me some painkillers but they didn't do anything but make it worse…did you call Sarah today?" she asked.

Sam nodded "yeah she's doing great, Matt finally moved the last of his stuff out this morning."

Andy sighed "I wish it hadn't come to that," the morning Sarah had gone home Sam had called her and she said they'd talked and she was going to try put it behind her. Two weeks later she'd called again and said it wasn't working and he was moving out.

"What can you do babe," Sam said "she tried she just couldn't go on the way she was."

"At least she didn't go to the police," Andy said and looked up at him " it was one mistake, will she still let him see the kids?"

"Yeah, she'd never stop him seeing them as far as they're concerned mommy and daddy are just friends now…they're getting used to it."

Andy sat up as her mouth watered "I need to be sick," she said and stood up "this has been happening on and off all day," she groaned and walked to the downstairs bathroom.

Sam followed her and leaned against the door "do you have any idea what it might be? Did you eat anything different or anything lately?"

"No," Andy replied and turned back to him "it's passed," she said and walked out "I think I'm just gonna head to bed and sleep it off, will you be okay on your own for the night?" she asked.

Sam nodded and kissed her quickly "I'm going out for Ollie's birthday remember?" he said " but I can cancel and stay here with you, you get to bed I'll bring you up some tea," he said leading her to the stairs.

"Aw I was supposed to go to that," Andy said "how could I forget we were talking about it earlier, and thanks but I think I'll be fine."

"Babe you're not feeling well he'll understand," Sam said.

Andy nodded and kissed him sweetly "I'll make it up to him-buy him a drink from me!" she called as she walked up the stairs.

…..

Later at the penny Sam walked in and clapped Oliver on the back "happy birthday buddy," he said and sat beside him.

"Sammy," Oliver smiled "no Andy?" he asked looking around.

"No she wasn't well when she came home she went straight to bed, she told me to tell you she was sorry and she'd make it up to you," Sam replied.

"I knew she wasn't herself today she was quiet-she's never quiet," Oliver chuckled "I hope she feels better soon," he added.

"Yeah me too, she looked completely drained," Sam said.

"What's wrong with her?" Jerry asked from the other side of Oliver.

"She doesn't know she just said she was getting cramps and she felt sick all day and she was tired," Sam replied.

"Pregnant," Gail said walking by them.

"Get real Peck!" Sam called after her "she's not-it's way too soon," he said when Jerry and Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"You know Sammy," Oliver said and looked at Jerry quickly "those were some of the symptoms Zoe had on all the girls…was she complaining with back pain?"

Sam thought back "no, just her stomach and she was tired…she's not pregnant," he said.

"Who's not pregnant?" Traci asked reaching over Jerry for her drink.

"Andy-Ollie reckons she has the symptoms Zoe had when she was pregnant…what did you have on Leo?" Jerry asked.

"Back pain, throwing up, cramps, my ankles swelled, I had cravings, I ate more, I peed every ten seconds, and I snapped at everyone for no reason all the time…Andy's not pregnant I'd know if she was," Traci said and walked off to Chloe and Dov.

"See," Sam smiled smugly "Traci is the best friend she'd know before me."

Oliver shook his head "you don't get half them symptoms until half way through, I'm telling ya Sammy keep an eye on those mood swings."

Sam scoffed and picked up his beer "she is not pregnant and if she was I think she'd have an idea after…" he trailed off "after her being pregnant before," he muttered.

"God rest her little soul," Oliver said sadly.

"Right Andy's not pregnant…poker night this week?" Jerry asked moving the conversation along.

"Count me in," Sam said.

"Me too, your place Jerry, Thursday, nine pm," Oliver said and stood up "back in a tick," he said and walked towards the bathrooms.

"What would you do if she was pregnant?" Jerry asked

Sam rolled his eyes and moved to the stool beside him "there isn't much I could do now is there?"

"So you'd be happy?" Jerry asked.

Sam nodded "yeah I would be-but she's not and I don't need to be happy about anything, next question please," he chuckled, he really didn't want to think about that for at least another few years.

"I can't picture you as a dad," Jerry said a minute later.

"Hey if you can do it I'm pretty sure I'll be okay," Sam chuckled.

* * *

When Sam arrived home later that night he let himself in and saw the light of the tv from the living room. Shrugging off his coat he threw his keys down and walked into the living room "babe?" he called when he didn't see her.

When he got no answer he walked to get the remote off the table and stopped, she was fast asleep curled up on the sofa. Kneeling down beside her he shook her gently "babe," he whispered and shook her again "why aren't you in bed?"

Andy opened her eyes slowly "I came down to make tea and came in here while the kettle was boiling…must have fallen asleep," she said and sat up.

"Do you feel better?" he asked sitting on the coffee table across from her.

"Yeah," she nodded and stood up "I'm still tired and I've slept since you left."

"You get back to bed I'm getting water I'll bring you up tea," Sam said and stood up.

"Thank you," she said and kissed him quickly "good night?" she asked.

"Yeah, Ollie and the others were asking after you," Sam replied.

Andy nodded "I would have went but I don't think I'd have lasted long."

"They know you're not well, go on up, I'll be there in a sec," he said as he poured out her tea.

A few minutes later he walked into the room and placed her cup down "do you want to watch tv?" he asked and walked to his own side.

"No," Andy yawned "I can barely keep my eyes open…what is wrong with me?" she sighed.

"Are you gonna go to work tomorrow?" he asked as he climbed in beside her.

"Don't know-see how I am in the morning…was everyone there tonight?" she asked.

"Everyone except Frank and Noelle, Frank got stuck with paperwork and Olivia wasn't well," Sam replied.

"Good I'm not the only one that missed it," Andy said and sipped her tea "I feel so bad and for all I know it could just be something I ate and I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Here's hoping," Sam said and settled back in the bed "Peck thinks you're pregnant," he said without thinking.

Andy choked on her tea and snapped her head to him "what?" she yelled.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes "I'm sorry Andy I wasn't thinking," he said and looked over at her "I'm sorry," he said again.

"Why would she think that?" Andy asked and wiped the tea from her chin.

Sam shrugged "apparently stomach cramps and tiredness are symptoms."

Andy picked up her cup again and clutched it tight "they are," she said and took a sip.

Sam nodded slowly and turned to face her "but you're not?" he asked.

"Of course I'm not," Andy snapped "we've been careful," she added

"Not at the cabin," he reminded her "we forget them remember?"

Andy sighed she did remember she remembered her exact words 'it's okay we'll be fine' she almost screamed during her wonderful experience. Sighing again she placed her cup back down "it'd be too early to tell," she said and looked over at him "so I'm not."

"So you don't want to get a test?" Sam asked "just to be sure?"

Andy snapped and lay down "for god sake Sam I said I'm not so I'm not just forget about," she said and turned away from him.

Sam sighed and rolled out of the bed "we don't know that," he said and grabbed his clothes on the way out the door.

….

Andy waited for the front door to close and sat up, running her shaking hands through her hair she grabbed her phone and started to automatically dial Traci's number "no," she said and cleared the screen Traci was there tonight she'd be still out or at home with Jerry.

Placing her phone back down she pulled back the covers there has to be some kind of other explanation, she got her dates mixed up or the stress was messing up her cycle there was no way she could be pregnant it was just one little time. Dropping her head onto her knees she groaned, Hope was just one little time too.

Thinking of Hope she bit on her lip she couldn't go through that again, her biggest fear since it happened was ever been pregnant again. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be-it was always the fear of the pain she remembered that made her say no way never again, she never wanted to feel like that again-she never wanted anyone to feel like that ever!

She saw headlights shadow the room and climbed out of the bed, walking to the window she saw Sam climb out of his truck and make his way up the drive. Walking back to the bed she sat down and drummed her hands against the sheets watching the door.

Sam took a deep breath and pushed the bedroom door in, seeing her watching him he closed the door and leaned against it.

Andy looked over at him "I can't Sam," she whimpered and looked down at her hands "I can't do it again."

Sam walked to the locker and placed a small paper bag down on it, walking beside her he sat down "I understand you're scared Andy," he said and wrapped his arm around her "I'm not gonna push this…it'll be there when you're ready," he said and stood up again.

Walking to his own side he climbed back onto the bed "come here babe," he said holding out his arm.

Andy sighed and looked at the bag for a second, she scooted back onto the bed and lay on his chest "we'll see how I am in the morning, there's no reason to worry yet."

Sam nodded against her "we'll see in the morning," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

A while later Sam leaned over and turned the lamp off, lying down he pulled Andy with him and pulled the covers over them, he knew he was getting no sleep tonight and either was she.

* * *

The next morning Andy sat up groggily as the alarm went off, leaning over Sam she turned it off and lay back down, she hadn't slept much her mind had been in overdrive.

Sam rolled on his side and pulled her into him "you feeling better today babe?" he asked.

Andy scooted back into him "no, my stomach is still killing me and now my sides are too and I didn't sleep much."

"Call in sick then," Sam said and kissed her shoulder.

Andy yawned "I feel like I haven't slept at all."

"Yeah, me too," Sam replied "why don't you call Frank and tell him you won't be in…you can stay here with me for the day," he said.

Andy sat up and closed her eyes as her mouth watered, letting it pass she opened her eyes to see Sam watching her "I think that's a good idea," she said and rolled out of the bed "my phone is downstairs….left it there when I went to get water."

Sam rolled out his side "why don't you stay here and I'll get it and bring you up some tea," he offered.

Andy smiled and climbed back into the bed "won't argue with that," she giggled.

Ten minutes later Andy walked back in from the bathroom with her phone "god, it took me ages to get him to believe I wasn't hungover-that I wasn't even there last night," she said and dropped into the bed.

"What did you say to him?" Sam asked as he pulled her into him.

"That he could ask any one of our friends or he could call Liam," she replied and snuggled into him.

Sam chuckled "he knows you weren't well yesterday."

Andy giggled "I thought I heard him laugh before I hung up."

"What do you wanna do for the day?" Sam asked.

Andy shrugged "I wanna stay in this bed that's or sure."

"I don't have to leave until about half seven, why don't we have a movie day?" he asked.

Andy looked over at her locker as her phone beeped, seeing the bag Sam had left there she nodded to it "what about that?" she asked.

Sam looked over at the thing that had caused them both to get no sleep "…do you still feel the same way about it?"

Andy nodded but didn't say anything.

Sam got out of the bed and walked around to it, picking it up he pulled the top drawer of the locker open and put it in "then it's gone," he said and closed the drawer "I'll make us breakfast," he said leaning over her to kiss her.

"Just toast for me please my stomach is still at me," she said.

Sam nodded "won't be long," he said and slipped out of the room.

…

While he was gone Andy pulled the drawer open and took out the bag, putting her hand in she pulled out two boxes and sighed it wasn't going to go away just because she wanted it to, and the way she was feeling it was a definite could be.

She heard Sam coming back up the stairs and shoved them quickly back into the bag and threw it in the drawer, grabbing her phone just in time she looked up when he walked into the room "that was quick," she giggled

"Forgot to ask you if you wanted anything other than butter on your toast," he said.

"Butter is fine, hey do you mind if Traci and Leo come over later?"

Sam shook his head "no I don't mind babe I told you they're welcome anytime you want them over."

Andy smiled and nodded "Traci said Leo wants a sleepover but I'm pretty sure its her who want's it more."

Sam chuckled "she did say something to me last night but she was wasted so I wasn't really listening…at least you won't be here on your own tonight," he added.

Andy nodded "she seems to be suffering," she giggled "she asked me to get a pizza and watch a movie."

Sam chuckled "her and Epstein were on the shots when I left…I'll make your toast," he said and walked out of the room.

Andy sighed and looked down at the message she was still to reply to, sending it back she put her phone down and lay back against the pillow-she needed to talk to Traci badly.

Sam came back a few minutes later and placed a plate and cup down beside her "you're not having anything?" she asked.

"I am," he nodded "it's just not ready yet," he said and kissed her quickly "I wanna see all that gone," he said and walked out of the room again.

As he walked into the kitchen he couldn't help but think of reasons why Andy would be feeling like this and all he kept coming back to was her being pregnant. What if she was? What if she was and she didn't want it? What did he say-what did he do…was he even ready to be a dad? "Stop it Sam," he chuckled to himself "she's not pregnant we're just over thinking….stupid Peck," he said and walked to the toaster as his toast popped up.

As he made his coffee he smiled to himself, he knew he shouldn't but he could picture a kid or two running around the house. He shook his head and picked up his cup and plate Andy had been through so much already she wasn't ready to be a parent again and he wanted to spend a lot more time with her before he had to share her with anyone.

* * *

Later that evening Sam came into the bedroom ready for work Andy was watching one of her programmes "I have to head now babe what time are Traci and Leo coming at?" he asked.

"They're on the way," Andy said and looked over at him "I'll text you if Trac falls asleep before me."

Sam leaned over the bed and kissed her slowly "I love you," he mumbled and kissed her a few times.

Andy slid her hand onto his cheek and deepened the kiss "love you too," she said as she pulled back.

Sam smiled and pushed some hair behind her ear "you look more and more beautiful everyday," he said.

Andy blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck "well," she said and slid onto his lap "you look sexier everyday," she giggled "you got time for some quick fun?" she asked.

Sam chuckled and lay back on the bed pulling her down to him "I always got time for you," he said and kissed her hard.

Andy groaned as Traci called out from downstairs "I forgot she was on her way," she said and rolled off him.

Sam stood up and grabbed his stuff "at least I know you're feeling better," he said and kissed her neck "I gotta head I'll talk to you later…love ya!" he called as he hurried down the stairs and out the door "Nash," he greeted on his way out.

"What's up with him?" Traci chuckled as Andy came down the stairs.

"I kinda got him…worked up," Andy giggled.

"Oh," Traci chuckled "just as well Leo fell asleep on the way over he'd never let him just hurry by."

Andy nodded "he's asleep?" she asked

"Out like a light…I'll just carry him to the spare room," Traci said and walked back out the door.

"I'll get the bed ready," Andy said and ran up the stairs.

A few minutes later Traci dropped down on the sofa beside her "he woke up as I was slipping out."

Andy nodded and played with her fingers "Trac," she said slowly "there's something I need to talk to you about," she said and looked over at her "that I'm afraid to talk about with Sam.

Traci frowned and turned her body to face her "is something wrong Andy?" she asked scooting closer to her "you know you can talk to me about anything," she added.

Andy sighed and looked down at her hands "I don't think I'm sick," she said.

Traci nodded and thought for a moment she had to choose her words carefully here "um…is your stomach cramping like it did on Hope?" she asked.

Andy nodded "I threw up earlier when Sam was on the phone that was the first time," she said "exactly like I was on Hope, I'd have a day or two of just feeling sick then I'd get sick."

Traci nodded again relieved she wasn't freaking at the mention of Hope's name "do you want another baby-a baby with Sam," she said

"It's too soon Trac," she sighed and looked over at her "we haven't been together that long."

"Hey, I slept with Dex once two weeks after been with him and looked what happened there," Traci replied.

Andy sighed heavily "I never thought I'd want another baby but I don't know," she said and smiled quickly "since I've been with Sam-whenever some other drama wasn't getting in the way," she chuckled " he makes me happy I wanna have a future with him, I can see kids in our story."

Traci smiled and rubbed her knee "so you're ready to have another baby?"

Andy looked off like she was thinking "if I am I am but if not, yeah," she nodded "I would love to have a baby with Sam-later down the road," she added.

Traci smiled wider "I can go to the chemist and get you a test," she offered.

"It's okay," Andy said and stood up "Sam told me what Gail said and what he Jerry and Ollie talked about, when I freaked he went off and got me a test."

"So you did it?" Traci asked excitedly.

"No, I couldn't," Andy sighed "there's that fear that keeps resurfacing-but I have to learn to let that go," she said and walked to the stairs "follow me in a minute this is gonna be the longest three minutes of my life," she said and ran up them.

…..

Traci stood up when the bathroom door opened and Andy leaned against the frame with an unreadable look "well?" she asked inching closer to her.

Andy held up both sticks "Gail was right," she said.

"You're pregnant!" Traci shrieked excitedly.

Andy nodded "according to this one," she said holding a digital one up "I'm just over six weeks."

"How do you feel about it?" Traci asked trying to contain her excitement.

"Like I wanna throw up," Andy chuckled and held out her hands "my hands are shaking, my stomach is bubbling…I'm having a baby Trac," she said and a massive grin crossed her face "I'M HAVING A BABY!" she squealed excitedly.

"Oh Andy!" Traci squealed and pulled her into a hug "I'm so excited for you."

Andy giggled and hugged her tight "I'm excited too…I can't let the past hold me back right?" she asked and stepped back "I gotta move on…Hope would want that."

Traci nodded "she would, she's your Angel she'll make sure everything goes smoothly…are you gonna call Sam?" she asked as they both dropped onto the bed.

Andy smiled to herself "nah, not now…I have a better idea," she said and rolled off the bed.

"Which would be?" Traci asked watching her pick up the tests off the dresser.

"You'll see when we're leaving tomorrow," Andy said and placed them in her drawer "I believe you said there'd be pizza," she said and walked out of the room.

Traci chuckled and followed her "and a massive bottle of coke and two tubs of ice cream to celebrate."

"You trying to get my baby to be a sugar junkie?" Andy giggled and dropped onto the sofa feeling happier than she had in a long long time.

* * *

The next morning Sam yawned as he climbed out of his truck, opening his front door he jumped back when Leo ran by him followed by Traci "hey Sam bye Sam," Traci chuckled as she ran after him.

"Hey Uncle Sam!" Leo yelled as he jumped into the back of Traci's car.

"Morning!" he called after them and chuckled, walking inside he saw Andy pulling on her coat "you're okay to work?" he asked.

Andy threw her bag on her shoulder and walked to him "never felt better babe," she said and kissed him "I gotta go now, we have to drop Leo to school first-love ya!" she called as she walked by him.

Sam chuckled and frowned she never called him babe "Love ya too! And take it easy!" he called after her. Waving them off he closed the door "someone's in a great mood this morning," he chuckled to himself and walked into the kitchen.

Seeing a small pile of clothes on the counter he walked to them to see a note from Andy on top _just throw these on the bed I'll put them away later lv ya xx _he chuckled again and picked them up.

Walking to their room he pushed the door in and walked to the bed, just as he was about to drop them down he saw another note "seriously?" he asked and put the clothes down, all he wanted to do was get tea and sleep for the day but no Andy had other idea's. Picking up the note he read it and shook his head _hey daddy, one more favour….look on the sink. _He chuckled and dropped the note not copping at all what she'd said first. The last time she'd said look on the sink she'd knocked her liquid foundation over and couldn't get it off.

Walking to the bathroom preparing himself to do some cleaning he frowned at the spotless sink-until two white sticks caught his eye. Slowly walking to them he picked one up and turned it over, gasping he stumbled back and dropped onto the side of the bath "no way!" he yelled wide eyed.

Jumping up he ran to the other one and snatched it up, turning it over his eyes widened again "six weeks!" he yelled and pulled out his phone. He paced the bedroom waiting for her to answer "Andy!" he said hurriedly.

"Yes baby?" she asked trying her best to keep neutral.

"Have you or Nash or both of you got something to tell me?" he asked.

Andy bit on her lip "did Traci leave her underwear lying around again?"

Sam couldn't wait any longer he couldn't play the game-not now "who owns the tests on the sink?"

"So you saw them huh?" Andy asked.

"Of course I saw them I followed your note," Sam replied.

"Then you should have known what you were walking into by reading the note on the bed," Andy said slowly sneaking up the stairs.

"What?" Sam asked "babe are you pregnant?" he asked. He pulled the phone away from his ear as the tone beeped in his ear "Andy?" he said "Andy?" he said again. Sighing he threw his phone on the bed and turned for the door he had to see her, as he grabbed his phone again he stopped at her leaning against the frame smiling at him.

"So what do you say daddy?" she asked stepping into the room "you ready to start a family with me-us?" she asked placing her hand on her stomach.

Sam stood staring at her hand over to her stomach "you're pregnant?" he asked.

Andy nodded "I am," she said.

Sam walked to her "no kidding?" he asked looking down at her stomach

"No kidding…we're having a baby," she smiled.

"And you're okay with that?" Sam asked looking back to her face.

Andy nodded "never been happier, it's time to look to the future…Sam!" she squealed when he lifted her off the ground and swung her around.

Sam laughed loudly and dropped her to her feet "I can't believe this," he said and kissed her.

"So you're happy?" Andy asked.

"Happy?" Sam asked "babe I am over the moon, I just wanna call everyone and tell them, I wanna scream it out the window, I'm-me gonna be a daddy," he laughed and lifted her up again.

Andy giggled the look on his face right now was priceless "I'm sorry to ruin the moment but I should have been at work ten minutes ago-looks like it's desk for me today," she added.

Sam let go of her and stepped back "I'll call Frank and tell him your car broke down I had to come pick you up-and I'd rather you on desk…just for now he said when she opened her mouth.

Andy nodded and held out her hand "you can't tell anyone Sam…okay, Jerry or Ollie but that's it," she said when he raised an eyebrow.

Sam slid his hand into hers "I'll take that offering as Traci knows," he said as they walked down the stairs.

Andy nodded "I was freaking we had a chat…then I went and did the test."

"Why couldn't you talk with me when I came back with the tests?" Sam asked.

Andy stopped and turned to face him "I needed to say things that I wouldn't want you to hear, after Hope I have a lot of negative thoughts about being pregnant…I didn't want you to worry about any of them."

Sam pulled her door open "babe you know you can talk to me about anything-no matter what it is."

"I know I can," Andy replied "but this is a happy time Sam, I don't wanna drag you down with all my fears and what not."

Sam climbed in and started up the truck "I have fears and thoughts too Andy-not just about the baby, you too, like I said whatever it is you can talk to me," he said and pulled away.

Andy nodded and slid her hand into his "I promise to be more honest and open."

Sam squeezed her hand "that's more like it…me too," he added.

**A/N so who suspected that? I have come up with another twist so I'm sure you'll all be happy to know there is gonna be an extra chapter...find out what it is in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Andy opened her eyes as the bed dipped beside her, rolling to the other side she landed on Sam's chest "how was work?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Long," he yawned and brought his arm down around her.

"Go to sleep," she mumbled and snuggled into him.

Sam dropped a kiss on her forehead "what time have I to be ready at?" he asked.

"I'll pick you up at three," Andy replied.

Sam chuckled as her alarm went off and she groaned "I'll see you at three," he said and let her slid away from him.

"I hate working days when you're on nights," she huffed as she grabbed her clothes "I never get to see you," she sighed and leaned over the bed "love ya," she said and kissed him quickly.

"Love ya too babe-and be careful!" he called after her before closing his eyes.

Andy got dressed and went downstairs, just as she sat down with her tea her phone rang, groaning she pulled it from her back pocket "hello?" she answered.

"Hello sweetheart," Tommy chirped.

"Hey dad," she smiled "how are you?"

"Great great, listen," he said "are you working this weekend?"

"I start nights tomorrow I finish Saturday morning why?" she asked.

"Me and Fiona were thinking of coming to visit, your brother has the weekend off so I figured we could all have dinner and catch up," Tommy replied.

"Yeah dad that would be great, where are you guys gonna stay?"

"Your uncle said we could have his spare room…any news?" he asked.

Andy looked down at her stomach and smiled they still hadn't told anyone other than Traci and Jerry, but today she was going for her twelve week scan then they could tell their family and the rest of their friends "no dad no news just working away."

"That's my girl," Tommy chuckled "how's Sam?" he asked.

"He's great," Andy replied "he's on nights this week and last so I haven't really seen much of him, but we make time when we can."

Tommy chuckled "wait till the kids come along then you'll be wishing you were at work."

Andy giggled it'd be sooner than he expected "how's Fiona doing?"

"She's great she's loving it up here-got herself a little job and all," he replied.

"Dad that's great where?" Andy asked.

"Just an antiques store down the road-you should come visit soon," Tommy said.

"We will," Andy replied "things are just settling down at the moment but we'll get up at some stage."

"It's great to chat to you sweetie but I have to go now I have to meet an old friend."

"That's okay dad I have to get to work soon anyway," Andy said and stood up.

"Alright pumpkin I'll call in a few days, say hit to Sam for me…love you sweetie."

"I will bye dad-love you too," she said and hung up.

Standing up she looked around "keys?" she asked herself and walked out to the hall, when they weren't beside Sam's on the hall table by the door she frowned and tried to remember the last time she'd used her car. Shaking her head she ran up the stairs and into their room, looking around she sighed heavily she had no clue where there were. Walking to the bed she shook Sam gently "babe, I have to take your truck I can't find my keys."

"Okay," he yawned "I'll find them for you later," he said and closed his eyes again.

Andy kissed his head and slipped out of the room, going down the stairs she grabbed his keys and hurried out the door.

* * *

Later that afternoon Andy looked at her watch "shoot," she said and turned back for the station "I won't have time to change now."

"Change for what?" Oliver asked.

"I have an appointment at three," she said and looked at her watch again "that I think I'm gonna be late for."

Oliver flipped the sirens on "floor it McNally," he chuckled "you can drop me off at the station and take the cruiser."

Andy giggled and stepped on the gas she loved having Oliver as a partner.

"So what's this appointment for?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Oh nothing important," Andy replied "it's just a follow up from the last time I was sick."

"Right," he said nodding slowly "you sure it's nothing else?" he asked.

Andy looked over at him "what? No it's just a follow up because my doctor couldn't figure out what was wrong with me last time-he just wants to see how I am."

Oliver nodded not braking eye contact he knew there was something there he just hoped it wasn't serious "okay," he nodded "I believe you," he added.

Pulling up at the station she smiled as Oliver climbed out "I should be back by four," she said.

"Take your time," he said waving her off "paperwork is still gonna be here when you get back-later!" he called as he walked off.

Andy watched him go and chuckled he hadn't changed a bit since she was a rookie, pulling away she text Sam to let him know she was on the way.

A few minutes later she pulled up outside their house and beeped, Sam walked out and frowned "where's my truck?" he asked.

"In the lot relax," she replied and pulled away "I was running late so I had to come like this."

"You might wanna lose the gun," he said looking down at her belt.

"Well I can't exactly leave it in the cruiser," she replied as they turned a corner.

Sam chuckled "you're gonna have to-and double check it's locked up."

Pulling up at the doctors office Andy climbed out and removed her belt, walking to the boot she opened it and put it in. Closing it she walked to Sam's side and held out her hand as he closed his door "you ready for this?" she asked as he took her hand.

"Yep," he said and pulled her closer "you?"

"Can't wait," she smiled and pushed the door in.

…

"Andy McNally?" a nurse called a while later.

Andy stood up and waved as she looked around "you coming?" she asked looking down on Sam

"Am I allowed to?" he asked.

Andy nodded "yes Sam this is the scan of course you're allowed," she giggled.

Sam stood up and walked by her "let's go see our baby then."

Andy shook her head and followed him.

"Hello, how are we?" the nurse asked.

"Good," Andy nodded "this is my boyfriend Sam," she said pointing to him.

"Nice to meet you Sam," she smiled "you can have a seat right there and mommy can you pop up onto the bed and lie back?"

"Sure," Andy said and sat up on the bed, lying back she turned her head to look at Sam who was sitting on the chair looking around bouncing his knee "hey," she said "it's gonna be fine."

Sam leaned forward and kissed her quickly "I know," he said and sat back.

The nurse walked over and leaned over Andy "can you pull your shirt up over your boobs, I'm just gonna tuck this into your pants so the gel doesn't get on them," she said sticking paper under her waist line.

Andy rolled hers shirt up and watched her squirt the gel on "are we waiting for anyone else?" she asked.

"Yes, doctor Hunter will be with you in a sec I'm just getting things ready," she smiled and pulled a machine over "don't worry it's for the scan picture," she added as Andy eyed the machine.

"Looks a lot bigger than the last time I saw one," Andy replied

"You have another child?" the nurse asked.

Andy looked up at the ceiling "had…she passed away just after birth."

"Oh I'm so sorry," the nurse said and smiled sadly "we'll be sure to take extra care of you," she said and walked to the corner of the room.

Andy looked over as Sam squeezed her hand "I'm fine," she said and looked up at the ceiling again.

A minute or so later another woman walked into a room she was dressed in normal clothing with a white coat over it "Andy," she smiled and walked to them "I'm Dr Hunter and I'll be looking after you throughout your pregnancy."

"Nice to meet you-this is Sam," she said nodding to him.

"Daddy?" she asked pulling the roller to her.

"I sure am," Sam replied.

Dr Hunter smiled "let's get this going and see your baby," she said scooting closer to Andy.

Andy and Sam both looked at the screen when a little thumping noise came from it "that's the heartbeat," the doctor said "now let's find baby," she said moving the roller again "there we are," she said pointing to the screen "there's his foot."

"It's a boy?" Sam asked moving forward.

"No it's too early to say I just don't like saying it," she smiled and moved on "this is his other foot and this is his hands and is other…..oh," she said and frowned.

"Oh?" Andy asked and leaned up "what's oh? No oh," she said panicking.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked grabbing Andy's hand.

The doctor didn't say anything she moved closer to the screen and moved the roller around.

"Doctor," Andy said quickly "what's going on?" is he okay?" she asked.

"Calm down babe," Sam said and squeezed her hand he was panicking too but he was trying to stay calm.

The doctor turned to face them "seems there's four hands in there," she smiled "congratulations you're having twins," she chuckled.

Sam and Andy looked at one another then back to her "twins?" Sam asked relieved everything was okay.

"Yes," she nodded and moved the roller "here's baby number two doing just as well as baby number one."

Andy blew out a breath and lay back "how come we can only hear one heartbeat?"

"There are a few explanations," the doctor replied "one would be that both heartbeats are beating in sync, or another would be one babies heartbeat is stronger-noting to worry about," she added when Andy's eyes went wide "it's perfectly normal with twins it will change by your next visit," she said and handed Andy paper towels "you can wipe that off." Picking up her chart she scribbled on it "I'm going to need to see you once every two weeks in between hospital visits, I'll go make another appointment and get you copies of the sonogram," she smiled and slipped out of the room.

As soon as the door closed Andy turned and looked at Sam "so twins," she giggled.

Sam stood up and leaned over her "yeah," he chuckled "another nice surprise," he added and kissed her.

Andy fixed her shirt and climbed off the bed "you're okay with this?" she asked.

Sam nodded "couldn't be happier…it's gonna be double the work though."

Andy nodded "I know but we'll be okay- we're both gonna have to work a few extra shifts," she added.

"No," Sam said shaking his head "I don't want you doing that, you just do what you're rostered for."

"We're gonna need the money Sam," Andy pointed out.

"I don't care," Sam said "I don't want you out on the streets when you don't have to be, it's twins Andy you have to take it easy you're gonna tire easier than you would on one…let me worry about the money."

Andy sighed there was no point arguing he wasn't gonna budge "fine," she said and looked away.

"Here we are," doctor Hunter said coming back with pictures in her hand "I'll see you on the fourth of December at ten am," she said handing them over "I better get to my next patient…nice to meet you," she smiled and slipped out of the room.

"Thank you!" Andy called after her clutching the photos.

"Ready to head?" Sam asked and walked out the door.

* * *

Andy pulled up outside their house, turning off the engine she took one of the photos from Sam "I can't believe it's twins," she smiled.

"I know," Sam smiled and looked down at their second baby "it doesn't feel real."

Andy smiled again and took it out of his hand "you take the rest inside I wanna show Trac…and Ollie," she added looking at him.

Sam looked over at her "you wanna tell people?" he asked "without me?" he added.

"No," she smiled "I'm just so excited I just wanna tell Ollie then we can tell everyone else together…or I can tell no one," she added when he didn't reply.

Sam opened his door and pulled off his belt "no, you can tell Ollie-he suspects something is up anyway," he chuckled.

"I know," Andy giggled "he was asking questions before I left."

Sam chuckled and leaned over to kiss her "I'll see ya later babe…be careful," he said and climbed out.

"I'll be home after six!" she called as he walked up the steps "I'm in the station for rest of shift!" she added.

Sam gave her the thumbs up and let himself inside.

Arriving at the station she went to find Oliver, when she didn't see him at his desk she walked the other way. Seeing Traci up ahead she called her "have you seen Ollie?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's in the break room, something wrong?" she asked.

"No nothing wrong I just need to see him…see ya later," she smiled and walked on.

Making her way to the break room she leaned against the door, she looked around to see he was alone and stepped into the room "this is catching up on paperwork?" she asked and closed the door.

Oliver looked up "it's all done…why do I get the feeling I'm in trouble?" he asked.

Andy chuckled and sat beside him "you're not in trouble I just have to show you something," she said reaching into her pocket "but before I do you have to promise you won't tell anyone else."

Oliver scoffed "how long have you known me?" he asked.

"A long time, I just to hear you say it-this is very important."

"Okay I promise now what is it?" he asked.

Andy smiled and pulled out the pictures "this is where I was this afternoon," she said placing them down in front of him.

Oliver looked down at the pictures and smiled, looking over at her his smile widened "twins?" he chuckled.

"Twins," Andy giggled "Sam and I were in shock."

"I bet you were," Oliver said and stood up "congrats McNally I'm so happy for you both," he said and hugged her "you guys deserve good news."

"And we got it," Andy replied.

Oliver pulled back and smiled down on her "you're gonna be a mommy," he said and stepped back.

Andy smiled and thought about someone calling her mommy "yeah, I am…we better get back," she chuckled and walked to the door.

….

A few hours later Andy yawned and let herself in to her house all she wanted to do was lie on the sofa "Sam?" she called as she kicked off her shoes.

"Hey babe," he said walking out from the kitchen "you hungry?" he asked kissing her quickly.

"No not really," she said and went to walk into the living room "why? Did you make me something?" she asked.

Sam held out his hand "something like that."

Andy slid her hand into his and let him led her down the hall "aww Sam I'm sorry I didn't even think, I should have…Sam," she gasped looking around the kitchen.

Sam turned back to her "I wanted to do something special."

Andy smiled and walked to the candle lit table "this is special," she said and turned back to him "this is amazing," she smiled.

Sam walked to her "only the best for my babies," he said and kissed her deeply.

Andy pulled back after a minute and sat down "I nearly forgot to tell you, my dad and Fiona are coming back for the weekend, he wanted to know if we'd have dinner with them Saturday."

Sam nodded and sat beside her "sure, Saturday is fine for me…are we gonna tell them about the babies?" he asked.

Andy nodded "yeah-if that's okay with you, Deano and Caitlin are gonna be there too…I was thinking we could drive up Saturday morning and tell Sarah and the kids," she said.

Sam thought about it for a moment "don't you finish nights Saturday morning?"

"I can sleep on the way up," she replied.

"You'll be wrecked by dinner time," Sam said "you should be taking it easy-how about we go spend the day with them Sunday?"

Andy sighed "I wanted to see my dad and Fiona off."

Sam nodded again "alright," he said and picked up his fork "we'll work something out-maybe I could get Sarah and the kids to come down Sunday."

"That would be even better-our two families can have dinner with us on Sunday," Andy smiled and picked up her fork "thanks for this Sam it looks amazing," she said looking down at her plate.

"Thank me by eating it all," he chuckled.

"Shame, I was thinking I'd thank you by dragging you to bed right after," Andy said and dug into her food.

Sam chuckled "be my guest babe," he said and squeezed her leg.

After dinner Andy stood up "gonna get changed back in a sec," she said and walked to the stairs "I'll clean up!" she called on her way up the stairs.

Sam stood up and began clearing away, once the dishwasher was on he made his way up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Andy walked into the bathroom and jumped back "God Sam!" she yelled and grabbed her chest.

Sam chuckled and pulled her to him "I hope you'll be saying that in a while," he said and pulled her down on top of him.

* * *

It was now Saturday morning and Andy let herself in quietly, dropping her bag she yawned again and walked to the kitchen these night shifts were taking it's toll on her already. As she got herself a glass of water she jumped when arms slid around her waist "what are you doing awake?" she asked and leaned back into him.

"Heard you pull in," he said and kissed her shoulder "good night?" he asked and stepped away from her.

"You have no idea," Andy replied and turned to face him "we got called to a domestic when we got there it was the wife beating the husband senseless."

"See," Sam chuckled "I told you women were crazy."

"He cheated on her with her sister," Andy yawned "then the sister came out of the house and the wife went nuts…took me Ollie and Chris to hold her back."

Sam chuckled ad put his hands on her shoulders "sounds like you had an eventful night," he said leading her out of the kitchen "get some sleep babe."

Andy moaned as he massaged her shoulders "if you did that for five minutes I'd be out cold."

Sam led her up the stairs "if that's what it takes," he said walking her to their bed.

He did stay there massaging her until she fell asleep, pulling the covers over her he dropped a kiss on her forehead "love ya babe," he whispered and slipped out of the room.

He wasn't long downstairs when someone knocked at his front door "Dean," he greeted when he pulled it open.

"Sam, is Andy gone to bed yet?" he asked.

Sam nodded and gestured for him to come in "about ten minutes ago, something wrong?" he asked walking to the kitchen.

"No," Dean said and leaned on the counter "I just need to talk to her about something."

"Coffee?" Sam asked, when he nodded he turned back to the pot "is there anything I can help with?" he asked.

"Thanks," Dean said taking a cup from him "no I just need to.." he trailed off "actually maybe you can," he said.

"Okay," Sam said and sat down "fire away."

"Caitlin's pregnant and I wanted to talk to Andy because we wanna tell her and dad tonight at dinner…how does she seem to you?" he asked "would she be able for it?"

"First off congrats," Sam said and slapped his shoulder "and…" he trailed off he was ruining the surprise but how could he not tell him "…Andy's pregnant too so I'm sure she'll be fine about it."

Dean's eyes went wide "she's pregnant? Wow," he chuckled "I never thought she'd have another baby, after Hope she said she wouldn't."

"She's dealing with it and she's happy," Sam said.

"Well then," Dean said and pushed himself off the counter "guess I don't need to talk to her after all…thanks man," he said and shook his hand "I'll see you at dinner later."

"And act surprise when she tells you!" Sam called after him.

"You too!" Dean called back and shut the door.

…..

Later that evening Andy and Sam walked into the restaurant and looked around for the others "there," Andy nodded when Tommy waved to her. "Hey dad," she smiled and hugged him tight.

"Hey sweetie," he said and pulled back "Swarek," he said holding out his hand.

"Tommy," Sam replied and shook it "good to see you," he added and sat down beside Andy.

"Now that everyone is here Dean and I have some news," Caitlin said and placed her hand on top of Dean's "we're having another baby," she squealed happily.

Andy choked on her water "what!" she yelled.

Dean looked at Sam and raised an eyebrow "we're having a baby," he repeated.

"Oh son that's great news," Tommy said and walked around to them.

"Andy," Sam said nudging her when she just stared at Caitlin "say something," he whispered.

Andy looked over at her dad and Fiona smiling happily hugging them, standing up she walked to Caitlin and smiled "congrats," she said and hugged her.

"You're okay with this?" Caitlin asked hugging her back.

"I better be," Andy chuckled "I'm pregnant too-twins."

"Really?" Caitlin yelled causing Tommy and the others to look their way "Andy's pregnant too!" she said excitedly.

"Is that true Andy?" Tommy asked.

"Yes dad…Sam and I are having twins," she said and smiled quickly.

Tommy pulled her into a hug and sighed heavily "congratulations sweetie," he said and pulled back "and you're okay with this?" he asked.

"Yes dad I'm fine we're fine everything is fine…I'm happy," she smiled.

"Then that's good enough for me," Dean said and pulled her to him "congrats And," he said and hugged her.

"You too," Andy giggled and pulled back, she giggled when Fiona pulled her into a hug and squealed loudly. " Now the excitement is out of the way can we eat please?" she giggled and walked back to her seat.

Sam slid his hand into hers and smiled "you really happy for them?" he asked.

Andy nodded "of course I am why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

Sam shrugged "old feelings and memories coming back up," he said.

Andy looked over and watched Dean smiling "nothings coming back up here, I'm happy for them," she said and gave him a real smile.

Sam leaned in and kissed her "glad to hear it," he said and stood up when Tommy called him.

Andy looked around the table and smiled at Fiona talking to a beaming Caitlin, she was like a mother to her-had been since her own mother took off, and Caitlin like a sister since Dean had introduced them. Moving onto her dad Dean and Sam she smiled again they all had that sparkle in their eyes-they were all happy. Sitting back in her seat she placed her hand over her stomach and smiled as she looked down at it she was happy-truly happy…she thought she'd never feel like that again.

* * *

The next morning Andy yawned and rolled out of the bed, last night had gone perfectly but didn't wrap up until after two. Once they had eaten they moved back to Dean and Caitlin's house and before anyone knew it everyone was yawning and it was two am.

Pulling on bottoms and a hoodie and looked back at Sam she knew he wouldn't be up for hours he'd had a few last night with her dad and Dean. She smiled and pulled the covers over him he deserved it, slipping out of the room she took the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Leaning on the counter she waited for the kettle to boil and smiled she had a busy day ahead of her.

Today Sarah and her kids were coming down for an early dinner, then after that she had to see her dad and Fiona off at the airport. After that she and Sam were meeting the gang at the Penny to let them know the good news.

As the buzzer went she frowned and looked at the clock it was nine am on a Sunday morning. Walking to it she pulled it open and frowned at the blonde haired woman in front of her with massive sunglasses blocking half of her face "can I help you?" she asked.

"The hair that much of a change?" she giggled and pulled them off "it's me Andy."

"Oh my god Sarah," Andy gasped and pulled her into a hug "you look great I had no idea it was you."

"That was the idea- a new me," she giggled and walked into the house "where's Sammy?"

"In bed-we were out last night," Andy said following her to the kitchen "where are the kids?"

"With their aunt not far away-Matt's sister," she sighed. "Why aren't you still in bed?" she chuckled.

"I wasn't drinking," Andy said and poured her some coffee "Sam had a few with my dad and brother," she added.

"You not having one?" Sarah asked as she placed one cup on the table.

Andy shook her head and walked to the kettle "in the mood for tea," before Sarah could reply she threw her hand over her mouth and ran to the downstairs bathroom.

Sarah followed her as she threw up "you sure you weren't drinking last night?" she asked from the doorway.

"No!" Andy called and threw up again.

"Did you eat something off or anything?" she asked

"No!" Andy called and stood up flushing the toilet "I'm fine."

"Andy?" she asked raising an eyebrow "is there something you need to share with me?"

"Yeah, you're gonna be an aunt," Sarah looked behind her to see Sam standing there grinning at her.

"Don't mess with me Sammy," she said and turned back to Andy "are you?" she asked excitedly.

Andy nodded "twelve weeks…and it's twins," she smiled.

"Oh my god!" Sarah screeched and hugged her tight "I'm so happy for you."

Andy smiled over at Sam "we're happy too," she giggled.

….

"What's with the hair?" Sam asked as he and Sarah set the table for dinner "in all the excitement I forgot to ask."

Sarah shrugged "felt like a change, you don't like it?" she asked.

"Blonde Sarah?" he asked "you had black hair all your life and now you have blonde."

Sarah chuckled "I wanted a change it's a new me Sammy get used to it…I'm gonna go get the kids," she said and walked out of the dining room.

Sam watched her go and shook his head apart from the hair she looked fine-like she was coping with Matt being gone.

"Penny for them?" Andy asked.

Sam turned to look at her "what babe?" he asked he was miles away.

"You look like you're thinking long and hard about something," she giggled.

Sam sighed "it's just Sarah…does she seem okay to you?"

Andy nodded "well yeah-apart from the hair and the really happy mood. Why? Do you think something is wrong?"

Sam sighed again "I don't know I'm getting a feeling something is there-something is going on with her."

"Sit down and talk to her when she gets back," Andy suggested and walked back to the kitchen.

Sam followed her and leaned against the frame "I don't know, she seems happy whenever I talk to her, and Billy tells me she's still going to work and seeing her friends."

Andy nodded "maybe she's over him and moving on with her life."

"Yeah maybe," Sam said and walked back to the dining room he didn't wanna talk about Matt.

Andy followed him with more plates "if you feel something is wrong Sam it won't hurt to talk to her."

Sam nodded "we'll see," he said and pulled her to him "you look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you," Andy giggled as he kissed her neck "hey," she said slapping his roaming hands away "we don't have time and it took me ages to get ready," she giggled and pulled away from him.

Sam chuckled and walked to the oven as it beeped "where's you dad and the others?" he asked.

As on cue the buzzer went "that'll be them now," Andy smiled and walked down the hall to the door.

After dinner Andy had left with Tommy and the others to go to the airport while Sam stayed behind with Sarah. "Grace okay?" Sam asked as Sarah walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah she just woke up and didn't know where she was," she replied and picked up a towel.

Sam nodded and decided to take advantage of the alone time, the boys had got along so well with Tommy and Dean that they insisted they go with Andy. "Sarah," he said and turned to face her "is everything okay with you back home?"

"Yeah great," she said and smiled quickly.

"You're a really terrible liar," Sam chuckled and took the plate she was drying from her "what's going on?"

Sarah smiled "you could always tell when something was wrong I hated that so much about you when we were growing up."

Sam chuckled "you're the same with me…what is it?" he asked.

Sarah sighed and threw the towel on the counter "I got divorce papers in the mail Friday…he's already signed them."

Sam nodded "and you don't want that?"

"No I do," she replied "it's just…real," she said and looked over at him "I wasn't expecting these for a few months, I thought it would be me to send them and him digging his heels in."

Sam took her hands "drop Grace to Adele's and I'll get Andy to drop the boys off you need a drink," he said pulling her out the door.

* * *

A while later Andy walked into the penny and spotted Sam at the bar with Sarah they looked deep in conversation so she decided to leave them and made her way to her friends. "Hey," she said dropping in between Gail and Chris.

Sam had seen her come in and was now watching her "Sammy," Sarah said waving her hand in his face "go sit with her," she chuckled.

"I'm fine here," he said looking back at her "you gonna sign those papers and send them off?" he asked nodding to them on the bar.

Sarah looked down at her divorce papers and sighed picking up a pen she scribbled her name. Dropping the pen on top she picked up her drink and finished it off "done…I'm gonna head now the boys have school tomorrow," she said and stood up.

Sam nodded and stood up "Andy!" he called "Sarah's leaving now!"

Andy made her way over and hugged her "shame you can't stay," she said stepping back "give the kids a hug from me."

"I will," she smiled and hugged Sam "you look after her Sammy been pregnant ain't no walk in the park," she chuckled.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sam asked.

Sarah nodded "I'll be just fine," she said and picked up her papers "bye Andy," she said and hugged her again.

"Bye Sarah-call when you're home," Andy replied.

Sarah nodded again "I will…bye," she said and walked off.

"She okay?" Andy asked.

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder "she got divorce papers in the post."

Andy nodded and watched her slip out the door "and she's okay with it?"

Sam watched his sister go as the door closed "yeah…she's moving on," he said and started to lead her back to her table "will we tell them now?" he asked.

"I don't know," Andy giggled "movie trivia going on they probably won't even notice."

Sam chuckled "hey you lot!" he called.

"Just sec Sammy," Oliver said waving him off "I'm telling you now there's no way John Travolta sings like that for real!"

"Yes he did!" Dov yelled "it was a musical called Grease they all had to sing and he said he used to sing in school so it was easy for him in the movie!"

Jerry scoffed "John Travolta cannot sing even in that movie he was dodgy, and Olivia Newton-John, don' even get me started with her."

Andy giggled as all the girls jumped in to defend Ms Newton-John…movies were very important to them.

"Andy's pregnant!" Sam yelled over them all.

The table fell silent and everyone but three people turned to stare at them open mouthed.

Andy bit on her lip and looked at them again "it's twins," she added. She jumped when they all jumped up squealing and clapping.

Gail and Chloe hurried to her "I knew it I just knew it," Gail yelled and hugged her "twins! I'm so excited for you!"

"Well it's thanks to you Peck," Sam chuckled "it was your stupid comment that got us thinking."

"Turned out not to be so stupid huh," Gail giggled and hugged him "congrats Sam."

Chloe hugged Andy tight "I can't believe it's twins," she said and stepped back "congrats-major baby shopping trip soon."

"Count on it," Andy giggled and Chris and Dov hugged her excitedly.

"You kept that one quiet Sam," Chris said shaking his hand.

Sam shrugged "we wanted to know everything was okay before we told anyone."

"Anyone?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow at Traci.

Traci played with her glass "…I was there when she took the test," she said and smiled quickly.

Oliver chuckled and passed out glasses "to Andy and Sammy!" he yelled.

"To Andy and Sam!" they all cheered.

Sam pulled Andy closer and smiled widely, looking down at his phone he opened the message and his face dropped **alright buddy…have a job for you-two months big bonus at the end-major bonus, call me asap, Boyd.**

"What' wrong?" Andy asked. Sam sighed and showed her the message. "Sam no," she said shaking her head "you can't," she said looking up at him "you can't," she whimpered.

Sam sighed again "we'll talk about this at home," he said and shoved his phone in his pocket.

Andy sighed "I'm going now," she said and stepped closer to him "you're already thinking about it!" She grabbed her bag and blew out a breath "sorry guys I suddenly don't feel well I'm gonna head home," she said and walked off before anyone could reply.

Sam watched her go and sighed sure he wanted to go the money would be needed but he didn't want to leave her "I better make sure she's okay-we'll arrange this for another night…night guys!" he called and hurried after her.

….

When he got outside Andy was leaning against his truck he could tell she'd been crying "babe," he sighed.

"Do you want to go?" Andy asked.

"Andy," he said taking a step closer to her.

"Do you want to go!" she asked louder.

Sam looked up at the sky "yes but not for the reasons you think," he said and looked back at her. "Andy I get ten thousand for each month I'm gone, and Boyd said there was a big bonus at the end-that could be anything from twenty thousand to fifty…we need it babe."

Andy nodded while she processed what he was saying he was right they could do with it, now with it been twins the money they had wouldn't cover it "you can't guarantee it'll only be two months Sam."

Sam nodded "I can I'll make it clear before I agree to anything."

Andy sighed and pulled her door open "you better call him then," she muttered.

Sam climbed in beside her "I don't even know what it is Andy I haven't agreed to anything yet I might not want it."

Andy pulled her belt across her "I really don't feel well can you take me home now please."

"Are you aright babe?" he asked.

Andy nodded "think something I ate doesn't agree with the babies," she said rubbing her stomach.

Sam pulled away from the penny "I'll call him in the morning I need to look after you tonight."

**A/N: so there was two twists for ya's…what did we think of that?**


End file.
